Batman: The Harlequin and The Bat
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: It has been a week since Harleen was released from Arkham, now she finds herself back there. She gets released thanks to Batman and tries to become a better person. She finds herself torn between her love for The Bat and her new growing love for Bruce Wayne. Can she be accepted by her because of her past? Or will her past come back? BruceXHarleen. Romance, Drama, H&C, Friendship.
1. The Harlequin and The Bat Chapter 1

**The Harlequin and the Bat**

**This is the story sequel to: The Harley and The Ivy.**

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. **

**To my wonderful readers, I apologise forthright to any and all Batman and DC fans who are about to read this story. I myself am a fan of DC characters and stories, but I have no sense of timeline involving Batman stories. So if there is any concern involving the mix up in stories in the canon DC-Verse, I apologise and do not want any flamers demeaning me.**

**I drew inspiration from iconic scenes in my research, but not in the correct timeline in which they happened.**

**I understand that Harley Quinn didn't appear in the canonical DC stories, but in my stories she did.**

Chapter 1

"How do I get myself into these situations? Another day, another death defying plan from Joker…another lock up in Arkham." Harleen Quinzel was moping by herself, but at least she was in familiar surroundings…or at least familiar in the sense of being thrown into the same cell every time she was locked up.

All the walls were wiped clean, all the: I Love Joker marks were gone. On the bed lay a harlequin clown doll that had a simple smile instead of a toothy one. Harleen moved the doll and went underneath her bed, with the hope to find the one thing she had hidden from the staff and Joker for ages…it was still there: a hand stitched bat, shaped like Batman's symbol with the marks "H Love's B" Stitched into the back.

"*Sigh* If only, in another life. Maybe we could've been together." She thought to herself: being Joker's ex wasn't all smiles and custard pies. She was hurt a lot, sometimes by Batman and Robin…but that was tickle fights compared to Joker. No matter how hard she tried, Harleen couldn't be free from Joker's horrors: the beatings he would give her if she was out of line…which happened almost all the time with him. 'And the boutique was going so well. We sold over five hundred toys and flowers to Bruce Wayne…Bruce _freaking_ Wayne, the billionaire playboy philanthropist!' she thought to herself then sighed. "Just once I'd like to see _him _in different circumstances…Why couldn't they see that I didn't do it? Why would I rob the bank when our own store was doing well?" Harleen asked skipping between love and loathe; between Batman and the corrupt Gotham Police. "At least the nightmares have gone away…more or less." Harleen said hiding her Bat under her bed and went to sleep.

It turned after midnight and Harleen was tossing and turning in her sleep again, struggling to wake.

(Dream Sequence)

Harleen was walking down the streets of Gotham, about to hand her deposit for her store to the bank. She was waving past people with her kind smile. Just then the scene changed into a blazing broken world. She could hear Joker's maniacal laugh, and ran the other way but she was surrounded by Joker's goons.

"Oh Harley…Why did you run? Aren't I you're little Puddin'?" Joker emerged from the shadows like the Batman.

Harleen recoiled from the sight of him, only just getting over the fear of her previous nightmares.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you…" Joker said grinning his toothy grin, Harleen knew what was coming but couldn't see it. She was knocked out by a punch to the back of the head "But Punch will ha-ha! Come on boys lets go."

Not long after the police came, she tried to give her statement but she was caught by the only corrupt cop in the police and labelled her: GUILTY, right then and there.

"No please! I was making a deposit. A deposit!" she struggled as she was being forced into the Arkham truck then she saw Batman behind them. "B-Man…B-Man, wait!" she struggled getting free "I'm innocent! Please it was Joker! I was framed! Please…"she begged being dragged away, Batman walked over and looked her straight in her blue eyes as she was crying. She could only see his infamous scowl, judging her.

He said "Okay. I'll look into it. You'll be out very soon." This made her smile as she faded out from the dream.

(End Dream)

As Harleen woke up she didn't need to cry, she felt safe around Batman; she needed the stability.

'You promised I'd be out of here soon…' she thought "Where are you Bats?" she whispered under her sheets

"Quinn!" the guard spoke aloud making her jump.

"Ah! I'm awake!" she startled

"You've been released, courtesy of the Batman!" he spoke with a twinge of sarcasm

"R-really?" she asked

"Did I stutter? Grab your stuff and get out of here!" he pointed to the exit.

Harleen grabbed her special Bat plush from under her bed out of the view of the guard and went out with it smiling 'You did it Bats. You came through!' she thought. The guard looked at her cautiously then questioned 'Why Batman came through for this psycho, I'll never know.' Shaking his head.

Harleen exited Arkham free after a single day, she hoped to see Batman but she didn't. She couldn't go back to the boutique because it was broken into by Joker's goons as an insult to Harleen. Ivy wasn't in the store when it happened; she was staying at her safe house cataloguing their earnings and stock, that weren't stolen.

During the day Harleen and Ivy decided to lay low, but they were disappointed about the boutique but were glad that they got out there alive.

"I think it's better if I leave Ivy." Harleen said solemnly

"What, why? Is this about Joker?" Ivy asked

"Yeah…he's never going to change. I need to…change. I'm not leaving Gotham, I'll still work with you in the boutique, but I just need to…change." Harleen said looking at her like a little sister

"Oh honey…of course. You'll always be welcomed here." Ivy said hugging Harley.

A few days passed and Harleen gave herself a new look: letting her hair down, from pigtails to a natural shoulder length drop and letting its natural colour come through (black). She changed her clothes from her familiar reds and blacks to blues and whites. She was becoming a new person, outside and in. She found an apartment not too far from Ivy, but it did give her some space.

"Now for the last touch." Harleen said putting her plush bat on her bed, her new home was complete. "Okay what's on today's agenda?" Harley said looking through her mail. Flicking through junk mail and landing on an invitation to Bruce Wayne's Orphan Gala it read thusly:

_Dear Ms Harleen Quinzel_

_You are cordially invited to:_

_The Wayne Foundation's Orphans Gala_

_On the Twenty Seventh at Seven PM._

"The twenty seventh? That's tomorrow!" Harley screamed and continued reading

_We hope you can attend._

_And regarding what happened to your boutique, do not fret._

_Your contribution being there will be a benefit towards the orphans of Gotham._

And at the bottom was the Wayne Incorporation logo.

Behind the letter was the invitation slip: gold rimmed with blue designs.

"I'm invited to a Wayne Party! And didn't even crash it!" Harleen said cheerfully "Ah! What am I gonna' wear?" she quickly realised she didn't have any fancy gala dresses, except the one Ivy bought for her. A silk black dress with sequins around the trim; as Harleen pulled it out she saw for the first time: as a free woman, how beautiful it was. "Well it's not Cinderella's gown but it'll do." Harleen said draping it down her front.

At seven pm Harleen arrived at the Wayne Gala, prim and proper. As she walked through the doors; she showed her invitation, she was allowed in and was amazed at the amount of Gotham's rich and powerful were gathered here. She felt invisible in the crowd, almost alone but she liked being not known as Harley Quinn but as Harleen Quinzel. The crowds were all hustle and bustle chatting amongst themselves, Harleen was sat down on a chair having some of the hors d'oeuvres when a handsome man came and sat down next to her. She almost choked when she saw who it was.

"B-Bruce Wayne?!" she startled

"Yes, the very same. I hope you're enjoying the party Ms Quinzel?" Bruce asked

"Well, you know. It's not my sort of thing, but I'm glad I came." She smiled looking at the playboy "So…no new girlfriends, Mr Wayne?" she asked shyly

"*laugh* No, no new girlfriends. Even playboys get tired of that lifestyle." Bruce smiled

As the night progressed Bruce and Harleen became friendly over the night. Soon came a point Harleen almost confessed her attraction to The Batman; but came on a slow song.

"Care to dance Ms Quinzel?" Bruce asked holding his hand out.

"I-I-I'd love to." Harleen stuttered standing up.

As the song played Harleen and Bruce danced and got close. As the song neared its end Harleen looked deep into Bruce's eyes and saw them shine. As he did with her, their lips moved closer as their eyes closed in, but with sod's law a loud crash through the windows happened. Out came a group of hired thugs with a nasally cackling that sounded like a…

"Penguin!" Bruce whispered

Yes exactly. Oswald Cobblepot AKA The Penguin. The richest ice bird of Gotham's Underworld, in fact the _only_ ice bird in Gotham's underworld.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as a fellow rich man such as yourselves; I seem to have lost my invitation to the festivities. But I'm not a jealous or petty man, so I'll give you a chance to make a donation to another charity: the Cobblepot Restoration committee. So put all valuables in the bags and no-one gets hurt; any who don't comply, will need a charity of their own." Penguin called out laughing.

"Stay low Harleen. You'll be okay. I'm going to call the police." Bruce whispered to his date.

"Okay, I'll stay low." Harleen said hiding under the tables.

"Now…this is a surprise. A Wayne Gala, and no Wayne…I feel cheated." Penguin said disappointedly. He saw the bottom of a tablecloth move slightly and went over, revealing Harleen.

"Well, well, well…who do we have here?" Penguin sneered "You look familiar, have I threatened you before?" Harleen kept her mouth shut and shook her head so not to be recognised. "Well you must be _someone_…Hey boys who's on the list?" Penguin called out holding Harley by her hair.

"Well there's: Ian and Grace Porter, Roger and Ursula Redmond, Bruce Wayne…" a goon listed off.

"WAYNE? He's here after all! Where is he?" Penguin shouted but a large smoke cloud frightening the goons and Penguin. "Batman, here? Don't let him get near me!" Penguin called out, holding Harleen down to the floor ripping her dress.

"Let her go Penguin! And get out!" Batman said giving his ominous glare.

"No chance Bat-brain. Obviously she's important to you, so here's how it's going to go: you get out of the way and let my boys do their _charitable_ work or I'll introduce your lady friend here to the business end of my umbrella." Penguin threatened holding the tip next to Harley's neck.

"Well just so _you _know, Penguin…" Harleen said knocking Penguin's long nose towards his mouth then stealing his umbrella exposing the blade concealed within it "I'm not on the one who's useless here."

"*laugh* Now I _really _like this girl." Penguin laughed laying on his stomach.

Harleen just stood there shaking, conflicted between her new life as Harleen Quinzel and Harley Quinn. Her Harley Quinn voice was saying "Do it. Do it! He deserves it!" while her Harleen voice was going "No Harleen, don't! Think about it: You do this they'll send you back to Arkham! You'll lose Batman and his trust!" Harleen was shaking before putting down the umbrella holding back the tears.

"Stupid girl!" Penguin got up running to get his weapon but Batman knocked him out; Harley stayed still looking down, trying not to cry.

"It's okay miss. Give me the weapon." Batman said trying to get the umbrella. Harleen looked at him with her mascara running and handing him the umbrella. "It's okay…" Batman said looking at the teary eyed woman.

Harleen looked at him and felt safe again, but she wanted Bruce to be safe "Where…where is Bruce?" she asked.

"He's safe, don't worry." Batman reassured her.

"Forgive me Bruce…" Harleen whispered which Batman wondered. Harley went on tiptoes and kissed Batman full on the lips. The crowd gasped seeing the girl who was dancing with Bruce Wayne, was now kissing Batman. "I-I'm sorry." Harleen cried before running away.

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as I have writing it.**

**The next chapter is coming soon.**

**Thank you **


	2. The Harlequin and The Bat Chapter 2

**The Harlequin and the Bat**

**This is the story sequel to: The Harley and The Ivy.**

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners.**

Chapter 2

(Harleen's POV)

Harleen took a taxi straight home, crying in her torn black dress. As she entered her home she fell onto her bed holding her precious "H Love's B" bat plush. "Oh God what have I done? I've kissed Batman: Joker's archenemy. And what's worse, I-I'm falling for Bruce Wayne! Oh God! Everyone is gonna think I'm a complete flirt! *Sob*" she cried herself to sleep and dreamt of Bruce and Batman.

(Dream Sequence)

Harleen was sitting in the Gala once again but she was the only one there sitting beside Bruce. All the conversations they had in those few moments and then appeared Batman.

"Harley…" Batman said in his dark voice

"Batman…?" Harleen asked looking at him

"Harleen?" Bruce asked her to look at him.

"Bruce…I…" Harleen double took between the two men.

The two men stood beside each other and began to ask her "Harleen, who do you love?"

Harleen looked down and saw he plush in her lap then held it close to her chest. "I…I…" before answering she woke up to the new day.

(End Sequence)

(Bruce POV)

"Missed a hell of a scene Bruce, your date locking lips with the Batman. Jealous?" several patrons asked before being escorted away, by the police to their own homes.

"None of your concern." Bruce said

As the guests disappeared all who were left were Bruce, Alfred, Dick, Tim and Barbara. (Dick, Tim and Barbara arrived shortly after the party to see what was going on.

"So it's not just getting to the top five on Forbes then, hey Bruce?" Dick spoke with a grin creeping on his face. "Now you have to cheat on yourself with Harley Quinn?"

"Ugh. You're not helping anything Dick, Harley was just probably playing tricks on Bruce so she could rob him later. She might still be in league with Joker!" Barbara said cautiously

"If she was still in league with Joker; why did he burn down her store, frame her hand send her shipped back to Arkham? Besides if that was the case, why would Bruce knowingly invite her to the party saying that the flowers and toys were made by her store: _Flora Plush_?" Tim retaliated

"How do you know that Master Tim?" Alfred asked

"I read up on the police report…and checked the roster." Tim said in his defence.

"What about the name of the store?" Barbara asked giving a raised eyebrow

"I err…erm…got to go!" Tim tried to make an exit but Dick got him in a headlock.

"Come on Tim; fess up!" Dick playfully grinned

"*choke* Okay, okay! I got a gift for Barbara for her birthday alright?" Tim choked

"My birthday was _last _month Tim…you're still not going there for the soft toys there are you?" Barbara questioned

"*cough* no…yes." Tim confessed embarrassingly

"Ha, knew it! Hey Bruce, are you okay?" Dick smiled

'She said: _Forgive me Bruce_, could she be…no that's impossible after one night?' Bruce pondered

"Master Bruce?" Alfred's voice seemed faded then normal "Master Bruce!" after shaking his shoulder.

"Huh. What?" Bruce startled

"I said: are you okay? You been spacing out for the last ten minutes!" Dick pointed out.

"Oh sorry…just thinking." Bruce answered

"Yeah thinking about Harley. Ow, that hurt Barb!" Tim sniggered then felt pain on the back of his head delivered by Barbara's left hand.

"Don't. Even. Joke about that! We don't know what she's playing at yet." Barbara pointed out

"Maybe, but let's try and get some rest. We've got a long day ahead of us all. Ms Gordon would you like me to accompany you to your home or will you be staying here tonight?" Alfred asked in his best voice.

"I'll stay here Alfred. There's more things I can do here than at home." Barbara answered

"Excellent. Master Bruce?" Alfred turned to see Bruce had gone.

"Damn; still a freaking stealth master." Dick mentioned

"Well I'm off. Night!" Tim said sneaking off.

"Oh no, you don't I want to see this plush collection you've been gathering!" Dick joked

"No Chance!" Tim shouted and ran

"Boy's…" Alfred and Barbara said shaking their heads.

In Bruce's bedroom he was staring at the ceiling on his bed

'Could she really be in love with me? Or is she in love with Batman? It's true, I felt sorry for what Joker has done to her in the past. And I guess, my being Batman locking her up in Arkham all those times doesn't help…but I did get her out that time and she has done well with herself and Poison Ivy hasn't been any trouble in the last few weeks. Every time I fought, she seemed more scared of Joker…more terrified. And when she was with me, trying to find Joker, she seemed happier...less afraid. And even with the annoyances; I was happy.' And Bruce fell to sleep.

(Dream Sequence)

Bruce was at the gala once again and he was talking to Harleen again, having a good time. Then the dancing happened; he and Harleen were dancing into the night and almost had a kiss. Then her alter ego appeared: Harley Quinn.

"Bruce…" Harley said like a sad child

"Harley…?" Bruce asked looking at her

"Bruce?" Harleen asked him to look at her.

"Harleen…I…" Bruce double took between the two women.

The two women stood beside each other and began to ask her "Bruce, who do you love?"

Bruce felt a pain in his heart, tearing his heart between the love of Harleen and his duty as Batman. He woke up to the new day.

(End Sequence)

(Harleen's POV)

Harleen woke up hugging her Bat plush thinking to herself: "What am I going to do? I love Bruce but I'm also in love with Bat's…God, why must I fall in love with such men?" she looked at her old harlequin costume and began to loath it "Why…why did I fall in love with Joker? What do I do? It's impossible for Harley Quinn to be a hero…wait that's it! I'll be a hero; I'll ask Bats if I can be brought under his wing and maybe…maybe I'll get closer to him." Harleen daydreamed of her and Batman then snapped herself back to reality and realisation "No. You can't do that Harls; you're in-in love with Bruce. He could give you the life you want: a stable life. One free from the Joker; but _how_ _can _you think that…after all the times you've…I have to meet them: today!"

(Bruce's POV)

Bruce awoke to the smell of Alfred's pancakes, after what happened last night Bruce needed to get his mind in perspective. He went into the kitchen wearing grey pyjama bottoms and a navy blue dressing gown.

"Tireless night Master Bruce?" Alfred asked handing the paper to him out of habit.

Headline: _Plush Madam and Dark Knight. Match stitched in heaven? _Followed by a picture of Harleen and Batman kissing underneath.

"How did they even get a picture from all that?" Bruce asked

"*Yawn* You'd be surprised to know that people can make anything into cameras Bruce." Dick yawned, wearing a green sleeping vest and red bottoms.

"That's…discomforting Dick." Bruce said reading the paper. "Where's Tim and Barbara?"

"Young Miss Gordon has been called over by her father involving a recent climb in armed violence; young master Tim is still asleep in bed, it is only seven thirty." Alfred said handing a cup of coffee to Dick.

"Thank's Alf." Dick thanked Alfred after he handed him his dark blue mug.

'If Harley actually wants to change her ways she'll need guidance, she may need to talk to someone who wants to help her. And Batman is one of the few people who she may trust. "I need to see her: today." Bruce thought then talked to himself.

"You need to see…Miss Barbara…today?" Alfred asked

"I think he needs to see _Miss Harleen_ today." Dick joking and smiled, supping his coffee

"Yes." Bruce said without any hesitation

Dick did a spit take spray, which reached across half the table "REALLY?! Bruce, are you _mad_? This is Harley Quinn we're talking about! Let's not forget that this crazy broad tried to kill us with Joker more than a hundred times!"

"You weren't bothered about it five seconds ago Dick!" Bruce angered

"That's because I was _joking_! To get involved with Quinn is to get involved with Joker! And you know what happened with…" Dick tried to explain but got cut off by Bruce.

"I know what happened, _Richard_! I don't need reminding of it! Do you remember the look on Quinn's face when Joker laughed about it, she was horrified. During the fight she tried to hide, because she was afraid of us coming back for revenge." Bruce almost never used Dick's real name, except in great anger…and this was one of those moments.

"That-that may be true, but I'm thinking that Barbara is right. Quinn might have an ulterior motive, what if she's only after you to _kill _you!" Dick answered

"Well what if…" Bruce raised his voice

"What if she isn't? What if she really changed and if she's in love with Bruce?" Tim said rubbing his eyes; he was wearing a red and black pyjama set.

"Tim? When did you get up?" Dick asked

"Five seconds ago…it was so loud you woke me up…but mostly because I thought someone had been eating beans again." Tim said innocently and indicating the time

Dick rolled his eyes and thought 'eating beans again'.

"Besides if Harley has changed her ways. Let Bruce date her, he's dated loads of other women before: Selina, Talia, Julie, Linda, Vicki, Zatanna…" Tim listed off on his fingers before Alfred placed his hand over the lad's mouth.

"Okay, I think they get the point Master Tim." Alfred smirked as the two _grownups _looked at him then Tim moved Alfred's hand.

"So…why not Harley? If she's scared of Joker, she may come over to our side. She seems nice." Tim said trying to put a spin of light in Harleen's darkness.

"Yeah and so do hyena's before they go after you." Tim said sarcastically

"Dick…out of all of us; Tim's the most grown up." Bruce crept, a smile towards Tim, which made him smile before Bruce left to get ready, there was a small silence before Tim spoke again.

"Do you think Harley will be Bruce's wife?" he said with a small glint of hope

"Yeah… Poison Ivy will be maid of honour at their wedding, Deathstroke will give Harley away and Selina will be ring bearer." Dick said sarcastically

"No need to be a dick, Dick." Tim crossed his arms

"Master Tim!" Alfred said in shock

Outside of the kitchen and the mansion; Bruce was wearing a casual suit and trousers.

"Well time to go…" he said getting into the Bentley.

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as I have writing it.**

**The next chapter is coming soon.**

**Thank you **


	3. The Harlequin and The Bat Chapter 3

**The Harlequin and the Bat**

**This is the story sequel to: The Harley and The Ivy.**

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the Character Bill, who I will explain or have explained in my Bio.**

Chapter 3

(Harley's POV)

Harley was walking down the street dressed in casual clothes but having dark glasses to hide her blue eyes; hoping to find a friend she had back in Arkham: Bill…just Bill, no-one never knew his last name. But he was one of the sanest people that Arkham had housed. He always talked to her and Ivy in the old days…maybe he recognised her enough to help. His store: Bill's Armour and Tech, was basically Batman's utility belt just bigger.

She saw the sign and entered the store, the windows were iron barred and riot shield made; Bill took no chances when it came to safety especially in Gotham. The insides were filled with: whosits and whatsits aplenty, gadgets and gizmos galore and thingamabobs don't get me started. Padded jackets and different armours were hanging on mannequins.

"Wow, Bill's done well for himself. I wonder if he remembers me?" Harleen said to herself.

The back door opened with a voice to follow it. "Welcome to Bill's Armour and Tech. How may I help…Doctor Quinzel?" a tall semi-muscular man appeared, his black hair matted from lack of showers, his eyes black from lack of sleep, his chin covered with bristle. His clothes were a logoed white shirt with his own store and black loose jeans.

"I'm glad you remember me Bill. I'm here on a shopping spree." Harleen said smiling.

"Oh Doc, not again…I told you before; don't max out your credit cards on clothes you need to eat." The concerned inmate said leaning on his counter

"No I'm eating well. I just need some of your store's namesake." Harley said.

"Sure anything for you Doc. What are you after anyway?" Bill said getting a notebook out

"A few things…I've written them down here." Harleen said getting the list out from her purse

Bill sighed and took a look at the list. "Okay…one meta-human weave suit with pointed finger tipped gloves and impact absorbing boots colours red and black bust and height…oh-ho." Bill said while rubbing his chin. "One eye mask: Black. One grappling gun with diamond shaped hook. One utility belt: waist…oh" Bill said looking at Harleen's waist as she held her purse to cover up. "One cape, three point trail: dark red. One set of fifty diamond throwing stars that turn into…bats?" Bill looked curiously at Harleen while she was looking around the store he didn't complain about the window browsing but he was concerned about this list. "And one Bat: Black, with three diamonds: Dark Red to be stitched on the suit? Doc what is this? Trying to be The Bat's new sidekick?" Bill asked putting the list down on the counter. Harleen turned around acting embarrassed and ashamed. "I've been trying to turn my life around Bill. You're the only guy who can help me out here besides B-Man."

Bill looked around in astonishment "You? _You've _turned your life around? And this is what it's come to?" Harleen looked down as Bill came out from the counter; she looked at him and expected to be abused just like Joker. But Bill wasn't like that instead he hugged her, tight. "It's about bloody time!" he said letting her breathe.

"You're not mad at me?" Harleen asked

"Mad…mad? I'm bloody proud of you! Doc you've: dropped that abusive clown, you're making a name for yourself, trust me I saw that boutique you and Pamela have made and you've made the front page of the news!" Bill said getting today's paper making her blush and wonder how and who took that picture, she always knew Bill was respectful to her and Ivy but she never knew he and Ivy wanted the same thing for her.

"So…can you make them? I can pay…" Harleen said getting her purse out but Bill put his hand to indicate *Stop*

"Put your money away Harleen. _These _are on the house!" he said getting the list. Harleen smiled and asked how long they would be ready. "They'll be ready in about a week/two weeks. By the way how's Ivy, seen her around lately?"

"Yeah I have. I told her about what I was about to do as well." Harleen said

"Oh yeah, how'd she take it?" Bill asked

(Flashback to yesterday)

Harleen is on the phone while trying to design her own Batsuit and equipment on paper.

"Harley are you serious? I heard Penguin attacked the Party you were at! And you up and kissed the Bat?" Ivy's voice called out from the phone

"Yeah…I know; Bruce got me hidden while he was being saved by the Batman. And I dunno it just felt weird kissing him. I mean I wanted to kiss him before but…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You've wanted to kiss the Bat? When? How long?" Ivy asked

"It doesn't matter…" Harleen defended herself

"How. Long. Harley?" Ivy asked sternly

"Since before the incident with the crowbar and the Boy Wonder." Harley said down the phone

"Oh. My God. How long before?" Ivy wanted to dig deeper

"Do you remember the day Batman gave me that dress and I kissed him then?" Harley asked

"Yeah…" Ivy tried to remember

"Since then." Harley confessed "I even made a plush bat, thinking of that day. I even stitche on it."

Silence. That's all Harley got on her side she even asked if Ivy was still there…until

"*Squeal* You and Batman _and _Bruce Wayne? Harley you're really coming out of your shell! But what about this _crazy talk_ about being Batman's new sidekick?" Ivy was excited then concerned for her friend.

"I'm hoping to send a video to Batman hoping to meet. And maybe apologise." Harley said

"Apologise for what? Harley if you play your cards right; you'll have Bruce Wayne and The Bat under your thumb! Protection from Joker and unlimited cash; it's a win-win!" Ivy said excitedly

"No! No, I don't want to manipulate anyone! Sure I want to be protected from Joker, but I don't want to hurt Bruce. And I don't want to use Bruce for his money, I'd be no better than a gold-digging manipulative bitch. And I know what manipulation feels like." Harley said holding her arms from fear of Joker.

"Harley…Harley I'm sorry. It's the vixen in me. Look I support you, okay. Just promise me you won't do anything stupid." Ivy said being concerned

"I promise Ivy." Harley said kissing the phone for her.

(End Flashback)

"Damn…okay, well it'll take about two weeks for me to complete the suit and tech Harleen. Try not to do anything stupid or get back into Arkham for your sake. Okay?" Bill said smiling

"I won't see you Bill. And thanks for the freebies." Harley hugged Bill around the neck and left the store.

"I hope you find happiness Harleen…you deserve it more than anyone." Bill said to himself looking at the designs Harleen gave him alongside the list she gave him.

(Bruce POV)

Bruce drove around looking for Harleen's home but was unsuccessful. He was starting to think that she was avoiding him, after party he was becoming anxious; he just wanted to talk to her and hope to get the bottom of this: was she in love with him or Batman?

Bruce decides to go to the park to rest and think where he chances upon the very person he's trying to find: Harleen.

(No one's POV)

"Bruce! Harleen!" the pair said in unison. "What are you…what am I...?" the two said in unison again.

"Where have you been? Why have you been avoiding me?" Bruce asked

"I…I…I've been doing errands. I'm sorry, but I've got to go." Harleen explained

"Please Harleen…I don't care about what happened with Batman at the party. I just want to know." Bruce asked

"You…you don't care? I…I didn't realise. I thought you'd be disappointed." Harleen said sounding sad

"I could never be disappointed with you. Please just come with me back to my house." Bruce said trying to be as kind as possible.

"Y_our _house? Wayne manor? Are you serious?" Harleen was shocked.

"Dead serious. Please Harleen, I just want to know." Bruce answered.

Harleen smiled and agreed to go with him; maybe the drive in his car will help lessen the tension.

During the ride Harleen told Bruce about her attraction to Batman. His eyes were opened after learning this but was pleased to know that she cared for him enough to tell him. But she was still scared of what he might do; in her experience Joker would hurt her if she even _talked _to anyone else.

Arriving at Wayne Manor she was greeted by only Alfred, Harleen looked around and was amazed at the décor and the fanciness of it all.

"Alfred where's Tim and Dick?" Bruce whispered to his guardian

"Out. After they saw you come up the drive, they let you have some time on your own. I believe they've gone to the cinema Master Bruce." Alfred answered

"And Barbara?" Bruce wondered seeing as the last time they spoke it wasn't very friendly

"Still working on the weapons dealer case I believe." Alfred answered again

"whatcha' talkin' about?" Harleen asked

"Discussions involving Wayne Enterprises, Harleen; come on I want to know everything." Bruce said kindly, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Harley smiled and was led into the library, after seeing so many books she almost fainted.

"I take it you've never seen this many books before." Bruce joked

"Never…this room makes my cell at Arkham look…hmm." Harleen knew she put her foot in it that time.

"Arkham? You've been in Arkham." Bruce asked, knowing the answer all too well but let her think he didn't know.

"Yeah…I've done a lot of bad things in my life. But I'm turning it around now; I just need a chance and well, Bruce…" Harleen looked at Bruce's eyes and moved closer "you gave me that chance the night on the dance floor…and I crushed it." Looking down at him holding back the tears "I'm such an idiot! I was thinking like a girl with a crush on an older guy and when it happened, I thought he would be the one to help…I want you to forgive me Bruce, please…you're the only guy I ever had that didn't try and kill be or cheat me." Harley looked at Bruce after holding her wrist on her forehead.

"What do you mean by that?" Bruce asked letting her sit down on the settee next to him.

"Joker tried to kill me more than once: he threw me out of a window after trying to kill Batman for ruining the punchline. Throw me into a crumbling factory. But each time I felt like I wanted to die, somehow…Batman was there to help me. But with the cheating…I was betrayed by my boyfriend in high school. It was so long ago I can't remember his name or face, but he cheated on me with the class floosy and her friend. From then on I only relied on myself…then along came Joker." Harleen poured out her confession to Bruce who hung on every word. He placed his hand on hers and looked into her eyes.

"Would you feel better with a do over?" he said softly in her ears

"What do ya mean?" Harleen asked.

Bruce played the song from the Gala night and both saw themselves back in that moment. On the other side of the door were: Tim, Dick and Barbara; who snuck in after hearing about Bruce with Harley. But they didn't disturb the two, but just watch them slow dance.

'This is disturbing and wrong.' Both Dick and Barbara thought. Tim was still a bit younger than them but thought 'Go on Bruce.' As he smiled

As the song came to its end the moment was about to be replicated: Harleen had tears trickling down her face but Bruce wiped them away with his thumbs, Harleen smiled. Both leaned in for their kiss and they met, the room was silent as Harleen's foot popped upwards like in the movies.

While Dick and Barbara turned away in disgust, Tim carried on watching. Now either he was a peeping tom or he was just happy to see Bruce with someone who he really cares for.

'Sorry B-Man, but this ex-Goldilocks found someone who feels just right.' Harleen thought to herself as she and Bruce carried on their kiss.

**To be continued.**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews for future chapters**

**Thank you**


	4. The Harlequin and The Bat Chapter 4

**The Harlequin and the Bat**

**This is the story sequel to: The Harley and The Ivy.**

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners.**

Chapter 4

Bruce and Harleen broke their kiss till after midnight. The two looked into each other's eyes and Bruce stroked her hair.

Bruce spoke first "So where does this lead us?"

"I guess with another date, maybe one without the crazy's." Harley said lovingly.

"Yeah, especially one without _other _people eavesdropping on us." Bruce indicated Tim, Dick and Barbra as they got noticed

"Huh, others?" Harley saw behind her and saw Tim fall through the door exposing Dick and Barbra behind him.

"Oops." Tim said grinning after being caught.

"You've got company I see." Harley said jokingly.

"Yes. This is Dick, Barbara…and this young lad is Tim." Bruce introduced each member.

"Hi. I'm Harleen." she said holding her hand out for a welcome

"Yeah, hi." Dick said being cautious before shaking her hand

"Nice to meet you." Barbara said next

"Hi." Tim said shaking her hand with both of his.

"Enthusiastic isn't he?" Harleen said shaking her hand free from Tim's grip.

"He's just excitable." Bruce explained

"Well I better get going, maybe meet again tomorrow?" Harleen asked

"It's technically tomorrow." Bruce joked

"You know what I mean." Harleen said

"Deal. Tomorrow it is then." Bruce smiled as Harleen walked out smiling.

"Err…I came with Bruce. Can you call me a cab or something Alfred?" Harleen asked

"It's already been called for Ms Quinzel." Alfred explained

"Oh thanks. Bye Alfred." Harleen said to the elderly Butler

"Goodnight Ms Quinzel." Alfred said nodding to her.

As soon as Harleen exited the building Bruce stared at Dick, Barbara and Tim with a scowl.

(Bruce POV)

"What were the three of you doing there?" Bruce yelled

"God, Bruce! We're here to stop you from getting yourself hurt!" Barbara explained

"Look I told Barbara about what you said this morning and…" Dick explained why Barbara was here.

"You told her that? Why?" Bruce raised his voice

"We're concerned about you! We don't want you throwing your life away for Harley Quinn!" Barbara explained back "For God's sake Bruce you're the World's Greatest Detective! Why can't you see that she's using you?"

"Well, what if she isn't using me? What if she actually cares? What if she has changed? What if…" Bruce made his explanation

"What if? What if? You're basing your trust in her on a 'What if'?" Dick asked "God, Bruce; ever since Talia and Selina you've gone round the twist with these Villainesses! Who next: Killer Frost, Black Fire…Poison Ivy?" Dick listed off.

"He married a Poison Ivy plant person that one time." Tim interrupted.

"That's unrelated Tim" Bruce rolled his eyes not yelling at him.

"No, It's completely related Bruce! You are getting Hybristophilia! Just like Quinn!" Barbara brought her side to the table

"Hybristo-what?" Tim asked

"He's only twelve Barb. Err…Bonnie and Clyde Syndrome." Dick explained

"What do Bonnie and Clyde have to do with it?" Tim asked

"Bruce gets his kicks being around dangerous women!" Dick explained

"Oh…Oh!" Tim just clocked on

Bruce held his face in his hands "Are we done?" the Bat signal called outside the windows

"Not by a long shot!" Barbara said pointing her finger at Bruce.

(Harleen POV)

She finally made it up to him. Harleen smiled as she remembered the kiss she shared with Bruce.

"Where to Miss?" the driver asked

"Seventh avenue." Harleen answered looking outside seeing the Batsignal 'I need to get Bat's attention. Soon…' Harleen thought sighing.

Arriving at her home, Harleen went straight to bed and held her plush 'H 3 B' bat close only now to her it didn't read 'Harley loves Batman' it says 'Harleen loves Bruce'.

"I have to make that video soon…I have to ask him to help me…but will he listen to me wearing _that _costume?" Harleen said falling to sleep.

*Morning crept on*

Harleen began talking to Ivy who was watering her plants in her greenhouse (not her house) and squealed with excitement.

"Wow a real date Harley! You're working all the moves!" Ivy was excited for her friend.

"I'm not working any moves. Besides if his friends didn't interrupt us I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have left his house." Harleen explained

"Whoa. His friends; who are his friends?" Ivy asked

"Well there were three: Tim, Dick and Barbara. Barbara and Dick seemed cautious of me, but Tim seemed to like me." Harleen smiled

"I always knew you were good with Kids Harls." Ivy joked

"Shut up!" Harleen smiled spraying her with water.

"Oh-ho. That's how you're going to play it; is it Harley? The joke's on you, this body just got twenty percent sexier!" Ivy said making a striptease pose.

"God you're such a vixen!" Harleen smiled

"The best one in all of Gotham!" Ivy proudly stated

The two friends laughed as Harleen went to work on her video. Before she had a purpose to capture Batman, now she had a different one: how to get her on Batman's team.

"Right this shouldn't be too difficult…just have to plan it out. Now step one…" Harleen muttered to herself and tried to get her thoughts on paper.

*hours pass*

"*sigh* Bruce…" Harleen said dreamily then snapping back to work. "Right let's see what I've done." As Harleen looked at the drawing of her and Bruce at the Altar with a bunch of bats and flowers as decorations she realised it was now three PM. "Crap! I spent the whole time doodling instead of working on my video. Oh…this is harder than I thought. I wonder if Bill will help me. He's good with this sort of thing."

Down at Bill's store two customers exited with a new stock of infrared cameras.

"Goodbye, come again!" Bill said kindly "Hey Doc. You're early." Bill joked

"Hey Bill, just asking: do you know on how to make audition videos or scripts? I'm struggling." Harleen asked

Bill sucked air through his teeth "Sorry Harleen, I'm not very good at that sort of stuff. Knew a guy back in college who was a whiz at that sort of thing…but I'd doubt he'd want to get involved helping an ex-Arkham inmate. But you came just in time for your custom throwing stars are ready."

"You can make fifty diamond/bat throwing stars in one day but you can't work with a script or a video camera?" Harleen asked him

"Hey, I'm passionate about tinkering with gadgets and gizmos. Writing scripts and using cameras is something entirely different." Bill said shrugging his arms and lifting his hands.

"*sigh* Fair enough." Harleen examined her new throwing stars and was amazed at the detail and style "Wow…how do they work?"

"Okay first thing: no throwing them in the store! Those things are dangerous!" Bill pointed at the diamonds Harleen became more cautious in holding them "Second: these things are just like smart boomerangs, throw them and they'll aim for the target you aim at. It can be toggled on and off; best try them off to get used to them, before using the auto function." Bill explained the functions of the throwing star.

"Thanks Bill, you're the best." Harleen thanked him gleefully.

"Hey anything for a friend." Bill said

"Just asking…how much did you make off that couple who were just in here?"

"About fifteen hundred dollars." Bill said in a normal tone

"That's a steal." Harleen joked

"You're telling me!" Bill laughed getting back to work "Your grapple gun should be ready in a couple days." Bill called out from his back room

"Thanks Bill." Harleen said going out with her new weapons and heading back home

(Bruce's POV)

After getting an earful of Batgirl and Nightwing going on about his love life and kicking Anarchy's next group back to Blackgate prison Bruce goes back home, Tim went straight to his videos games but Bruce had to resume the annoyances that were Barbara and Dick.

"You see what we're trying to save you from?" Dick said being concerned for his adoptive father.

"I understand Dick…but I am a grown up, as are you and Barbara. I think we can all make our own decisions." Bruce said tired and weary of this conversation

"Fine; just don't call us when this whole "dating Harley Quinn" thing blows up in your face!" Barbara said turning away from her friend.

"Thanks for caring about me Barbara." Bruce smiled as she slammed the door closed.

"Good night, Ms Barbara." Alfred said politely

"*sigh* Maybe you can talk some sense into him Alfred? The last thing we need is Joker's girlfriend trying to kill us when we're asleep." Barbara expressed her concern for her friend.

"I will do what I can Ms Barbara. But I'm afraid when Master Bruce's mind is made up, it's made up." Alfred said disappointedly, knowing when he was training around the world, his determined to become his own style of justice. "But I'll do what I can."

"Thanks Alfred." Barbara said giving him a hug, then leaving.

*Almost two weeks have passed; Harleen and Bruce have had several dates and getting close, much to the chagrin of Barbara. But Dick and Alfred have seen Bruce's mood lighten. Tim has been closing ranks on Dick in his training. And speaking of training:*

(Harleen's POV)

We see Harleen practice with her Shard-Stars (what she called her throwing stars) in an abandoned factory where she has been using the rubble as target practice. The grapple gun Bill made for her has come in handy more than once. Saving her from a collapsing wall she was practicing on and got her away from a few run away barrels. Bill also gave her a pair of tonfa, as a precaution in case she needed a close range fight (for those of you wondering: tonfa are an Asian weapon that was the basis for nightsticks used by police and security guards…yeah those)

Harleen practiced with her tonfa on a rotating training dummy on loan from Ivy…seeing as she had no use for it except holding her vines.

"*panting* Okay…that's enough training for today." Harleen said wiping the sweat from her brow with a towel. She bought a pair of grey jogging trousers and a grey hooded jumper over a white training shirt.

(Honestly, what is it with people in sports films or TV shows that they have to wear this attire? Is there a store that exclusively sells this sort of thing? "Hi, welcome to Bobs Sportswear Emporium! We sell everything you could want for a Sports Film, training video or TV show. From snow white training shirts to coal black jogging clothes! Come on down and you can look like everybody that wants to get fit!")

(No one's POV)

"Hey, quit being a smart-arse and get on with the story!" Joker called out to the writer from an unknown location

"Okay sorry…just saying. Wait, how can _you _hear _me_ Joker?" the writer asked

"Oh please. I'm _The _Clown Prince of Crime! It'd be a crime if I didn't break the fourth wall! Joker proudly stated

"Wait, that doesn't make…" the writer said before Joker threatened him

"Listen Pal: _I _make the jokes and punchlines around here! Anyone who enters my fairground ends with a lungful of my Joker Toxin!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh, back to the story." the writer said

(Harleen's POV)

As Harleen, wiped away the sweat she saw the date in her diary: it was the date she and Bruce would have their first Gala date ever since the Penguin incident a few weeks ago and Bill completing her Meta-Human suit. She smiled and left for Bill's Store then back home, as she approached she saw the police dragging of people who were battered and beaten.

"Thank you officers, take care of them." Bill said waving goodbye to the crooks "err…my insurance will cover this right?" Bill asked the officer making a circular motion with his finger.

"Not my department I'm afraid. Ask Commissioner Gordon." The officer said

"Taxpayers money well spent I think." Bill whispered making Harleen smile

"What was that?" the officer questioned

"Nothing, officer." Bill smiled as he saw the GCPD take the crooks away "Hi Harleen. You must be here for the suit I'm guessing." As the two entered the shop.

"Yeah that's right. Is it ready?" Harleen asked awaiting the end result

"It's in the back. " Bill said leaning on his broken counter smiled and saw Harleen have a praying position with her hands to hide her smile "But I need a few more hours before it's fully usable."

"But you said it's in the back." Harleen said looking disappointed

"Yes it is but…It's like cooking. Would _you_ eat an apple crumble the minute it comes out of the oven? No; it'd burn your tongue and you'd eat the ice cream to soothe it for a few hours. You'd let it cool beforehand so it's fully edible and you enjoy the flavour." Bill explained

"Oh right…so how long?" Harleen asked

"About seven to nine hours." Bill looked a bit disappointed for Harleen.

"Oh okay…I guess that's not too bad." Harleen said thinking about it.

"You're not mad? What have you got going on that involves nine hours?" Bill asked looking at the clock which read five past three.

Harleen blushed "I've got a date with a really great guy."

"Hey congrats." Bill smiled pleased for her "Anyone we know?"

"Bruce Wayne. He's asked me to be his second at his Gala tonight." Harleen stated. Bill looked at Harleen with an 'I don't believe you' grin.

"Pull the other one. Come on who is it?" Bill looked at her while she maintained her resolve, then it dawned on Bill "Really Wayne: The Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist? Careful Harleen, that guy goes through women like Calendar Man goes through dates."

"He says he's out of that lifestyle. We've been going out ever since, the day after the Gala." Harleen said.

"What; with the picture out on the same day? That's something I'd expect Ivy to do not you!" Bill was worried "Imagine the gossip everyone will be saying!"

"I'll take it as an adult. I've learnt my mistake. I bet there've been hundreds of fan-girls who wanted to get with Bats." Harleen said making her point

"That may be true but they write it on a website, under an alias or something; not give the guy a full kiss at an open house Gala!" Bill exhaled

"Maybe they've forgotten about it?" Harleen asked beginning to question Bill's loyalties

"Trust me: when rich people find dirt on other rich people, they exploit it! I mean half the people on this city's rich list have skeletons in their closet and the other half has access to the house! The only exception is Wayne, besides all the women he's dated!" Bill had very low expectations to Rich people, but for some reason he liked.

"Why do you like Bruce so much? You've not got a…thing for him, have you?" Harleen asked hoping to keep Bruce to Herself

"What? God, no! I used to work at Wayne Enterprises. He gave me my armour job, which I was able to make your suit. And to be honest he was the first member of the board to be on my side when I was shipped off to Arkham!" Bill defended

"Good, because that'd be awkward if you two met…" Harleen nudged Bill.

"No, I won't steal your boyfriend Doc." Bill sighed "So, you're going through with this?" Harleen nodded at Bill. "Okay. What are you going to do?"

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**


	5. The Harlequin and The Bat Chapter 5

**The Harlequin and the Bat**

**This is the story sequel to: The Harley and The Ivy.**

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners.**

**Warning: Psychological scenes to come.**

Chapter 5

(Harleen's POV)

Harleen went back home to find another dress for the evening, but she couldn't. On account that Penguin tore her only good dress she owned.

"Damn it Penguin, why did you crash the party? My dress…no way I'll be able to fix it without looking like a Cinderella knock off." Harleen said disappointedly then she heard a knocking at the door. "Who's that?" and saw a package carrier.

"Package, for Ms. Harleen Quinzel." The mid twenty courier said.

"Oh that's me." Harleen answered

"Sign here please." He handed the signboard to her, gave her the package and then left

Harleen went inside to see what was delivered to her: it was a plain white box with a red bow tied around it. Between the bow was a letter:

_To Harleen_

_I remember what Penguin did to your dress from last time,_

_I hope that this is acceptable._

_Bruce_

Harleen opened the box and saw a stunning starlight silver dress, her eyes widened and filled with joyful tears. She had never been given a dress like this before; she'd never seen a dress like this before. The time was nearing five, the party was at seven. "Okay, Harleen. Time to make an impression!" she said standing up then placing her new dress back in its box and went to the shower.

As Harleen stepped into the shower, she grabbed her favourite lemon shampoo and lathered it into her hair. As she scrubbed she began singing the song she and Bruce danced that night to, she imagined herself dancing with Bruce, dressed in the starlight dress he had bought for her and him in a fine black suit and tie. His fingers running through her hair, stroking her skin, she looked at her beau and expected to see Bruce's smiling face…but instead she saw Joker. The flash of her former life faded in an instant as she rinsed the suds out from her hair; she thought nothing of it thinking it was just a passing phase. She lathered herself with a rose perfume body wash and attended her body as she sung their song. She saw her imagination going away with her; she felt joy as she imagined them in Bruce's bedroom, him caressing her skin tenderly. As she smiled at her imagination she felt a pain in her arms as she saw Joker once again holding her tightly as he threw her through a window laughing as she descended to the crates below; snapping back to reality she found herself on her bathroom floor. She was crying her time with the Joker was relapsing back in on herself: the cruelness and hurt, the maniacal laugh, the pasty white skin, toxic green matted hair and bloody red grin…he was more real in her mind than Bruce was. The time was half past five Harleen limbered to her phone, she nervously pushed Poison Ivy's number. The dial tone rang, hoping to talk to her friend the moved into a foetal position on the settee.

"Ivy residence." Ivy answered

"I-Ivy…help me…please…I'm scared." Harleen cried over the phone

"Harley? Where are you?" Ivy answered panicking for her friend

"I-I'm home please…I'm scared…help me!" Harley continued

"Stay there, Harls! I'll be five minutes!" Ivy slamming the phone down racing to Harleen's home.

And true to her word Ivy was five minutes to Harleen, she opened the door to see Harleen still in that position calling down the phone: "Please…come…help me…Ivy…I'm breaking…" Harleen continued crying as Ivy put the phone down for her and comforted her.

"*hush* I'm here Harls. I'm here. What happened?" Ivy looked at her friend.

(Bruce's POV)

*Time: four thirty*

Bruce had organised the Gala for Gotham's Hospital. He had sent Harleen a beautiful dress she saw during the first week of their dates. He was happy to see the Hospital getting the funds that it needed but he was more excited to see Harleen again; for the past few nights, she said she was busy with: errands and work at Flora Plush. But he could tell she was getting stronger, physically. Something he respected for her, she didn't get much exercise being thrown around by the Joker.

"Hey Bruce, daydreaming again?" Dick asked knowing full well what Bruce was daydreaming about.

"It's not any of your concern…but yes." Bruce answered

"Harley?" Dick looked with raised eyebrows

Bruce sighed and nodded.

"*sigh* Bruce…I just want to apologise." Dick begun while Bruce looked shocked "I'm not sure which one of usshould be more surprised: _you _or _me_. But I can see that you're really in love…even though it is with Harl…" Bruce glared at Dick "…een. But in any case, I give you my blessing to be with her."

Bruce smiled and placed his hand on Dick's shoulder "Thank you Dick. You're a good friend." As Dick smiled and looked at the floor

"You two aren't going to make out are you?" Barbara's voice called out

"God almighty Barbara; give a guy some warning next time!" Dick said holding his heart.

"You're getting better in your stealth training Barbara." Bruce complemented her while hiding his scared episode.

"Still it's better seeing you two together, than you and Harley, Bruce." Barbara said coldly

"You've been looking up _those _sorts of Fanfictions and pictures again, haven't you Babs?" Dick said looking really ticked off.

"Grow up you two." Bruce said holding his head in his hand.

"Master Bruce, telephone for you." Alfred said

"Thanks Alfred, play nice you two." Bruce looked at his companions and left.

(Dick's POV)  
"So…" Barbara then Dick said.

"You told Bruce what you thought?" Barbara asked

"Yep." Dick answered

"He believed you?" Barbara asked

"Think so." Dick answered

"You're both fools." Barbara said walking off

Dick sighed and spoke "Maybe she has changed Barb. Maybe we've been caught up so much with the crazies we've forgotten that they're still people needing help."

"Am I the only one still sane here? She is Harley Quinn! The lackey of Joker, the most psychotic, deranged, mass murdering monster Arkham has housed! He's killed more people than the Black Plague, have you forgotten that he killed J…?"Barbara raised her voice

"I haven't forgotten! I've never forgotten, but Quinn wasn't there! That was all him! Do you remember what she was like after we went there? She cowered away from us! She didn't want to fight, she was reluctant. If there's one thing I know this family is supposed to be good at it's being detectives! For God's sake Barbara you're the daughter of the Commissioner of Police!" Dick started to sound like a husband towards Barbara when he questioned her methods.

"I know who I am Dick! But remember he was _your _brother not _mine_!" Barbara said trying to hold back her tears behind anger. "That's what made it worse! And now Bruce, this City _needs_ people like him! I don't want to lose another member of this family any more than you do Dick!" Barbara said wiping her eyes.

"That's why you don't want him being with Harleen? 'Cause you're scared he'll die? Barb…" Dick held Barbara by her shoulders "Bruce got me out from Hell; when my folks died…I wanted revenge…if he could get me out from that place…I'm sure he can do the same for Harleen." Dick said looking into Barbara's eyes.

"*sniff, sigh* When did you start calling her _Harleen_?" Barbara asked moving her glasses up her defined nose and composed herself.

"Just before you came in." Dick smiled

(Bruce's POV)

Bruce overheard everything Dick and Barbara said…he was glad to know that Barbara and Dick cared for him deeply, he needed to talk to her then but he needed to take this call that Alfred distracted him to.

"Okay Alfred, what is this phone call about?" Bruce asked

"What phone call, Master Bruce?" Alfred said slyly

"Oh-ho…You're getting good Alfred." Bruce said pointing his finger at his former guardian.

"Thank you Master Bruce, but there is an important matter to attend to: the Gala tonight, you do not think that this particular date is a bit dangerous?" Alfred asked

"The date, what do you…you think that the Joker will attack? It being the date He and Harleen first met." Bruce figured it out.

"Exactly…he may find it an insult to say the least." Alfred said

"It'll be a good precaution to have Nightwing, Robin and Batgirl at the Gala then isn't it?" Bruce said

"Very good Sir, but remember: The Joker is unpredictable, even with the extra security." Alfred said sadly

"I know Alfred, but I can't risk cancelling the Gala…too many lives are at risk." Bruce said looking conflicted.

(Harleen's POV)

*Time four minutes past six*

Ivy listened to all of Harleen's flashbacks, each horrible sight. "Harls…He can't get you; He's been missing for near a month, he doesn't know where you live!" Ivy tried to calm her holding her in her arms.

"He always finds people Ivy…that Charlie guy…he went away from Gotham and began a new life, but he found him…that's not what's scaring me…I'm losing it. I can't see Bruce, I see Joker…I think I'm falling for him again!" Harleen sobbed

"Harley, you are _the _most precious _person_ I care about! You've been trying to beat this…this _demon _since you got out of Arkham. You've come on leaps and bounds from the Harlequin lackey to…to _this_!" Ivy looked around and picked up one of Harleen's throwing stars and showed it to her. "_You _took the initiative to change; not Joker!"

Harleen looked at Ivy then the reflection in the throwing star, then the mirror. "I see _her _again…the other me Ivy…I see Harley. I'm afraid if I put on that dress and makeup I'll revert back to _her_." Harley began to flow with tears.

"You won't…" Ivy said hugging her friend "Because you have Bruce and the Bat…two people who believe that you've changed. _I_ know you've changed, _Bill _knows you've changed, prove to _yourself _that you've changed.

Harleen looked inside the mirror and saw her Harley Quinn face paint covering her looks, she looked at her throwing star and saw the reflection; she returned to the mirror and wiped it away.

"Wax on…wax off." She smiled then turned to Ivy. "I'm ready…"

"Attagirl, here let's get you into that dress you told me about." Ivy said

Ivy got Harleen dressed into her starlight silver dress, as Harleen unwrapped the towel from around her chest Ivy saw some small marks from where Joker had hurt her: a few stitches on her arm and leg from when he pushed her out the window, small cuts from his knives. Ivy noticed a single mark near her wrist from where she injected her with her Immunity Serum. Luckily the dress was a snug fit and the zip went straight up to the top. Harleen managed to bring out her best assets with her makeup: black mascara and ruby red lip stick.

"Okay let's see the end result." Ivy said covering her eyes then seeing Harleen emerging into her sight.

'Radiant' that's the only word Ivy could think, Harley Quinn the Arkham clown girl was gone. Tonight she was like Cinderella going to the Ball. Ivy began to weep and smile.

"That bad huh?" Harleen asked embarrassed

"No…Bruce is lucky to see you like this Harls. You're like a new woman." Ivy said growing a new flower from a seed; a beautiful white rose and placing it in Harleen's hair.

Harley smiled and saw the time: quarter to seven.

"Go. You're Prince Charming is waiting. I'll lock up." Ivy said

"You're the best Ivy." Harleen said hugging her friend then leaving.

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**


	6. The Harlequin and The Bat Chapter 6

**The Harlequin and the Bat**

**This is the story sequel to: The Harley and The Ivy.**

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners.**

Chapter 6

Harleen tried to take a taxi to the Wayne Gala and was surprised to see Alfred there instead.

"Alfred? What are you doing here?" Harleen asked

"Being your chauffeur for this evening, Ms Quinzel." Alfred said smiling and offering his hand

"Thank you. Bruce put you up to this?" Harleen asked with a smile

Alfred gave a smile as he escorted Harleen into the black car "Master Bruce does like to make an impression." And closed the door sternly but softly.

As the Cinderella was driven to the Gala, she began to think about why she had the flashbacks but then dismissed them. She closed her eyes and thought about Bruce: about his gentle smile, his warm blue eyes and his loving embrace… "*Sigh*the night in the library…" she smiled as she lay back on the seat. Not knowing that Alfred was smiling for her as well, he announced that they were at the Gala. "Oh thank you Alfred." As Harleen undid her seat belt and went to open the door but Alfred got there first. Harleen smiled and asked "Do this sort of thing a lot Alfred?"

"Of course Ms Quinzel; all part of being Master Bruce's Butler." Alfred smiled

Harleen approached the Gala in her new dress; the cameras were flashing as she was walking down the red carpet, paying no mind to the people gossiping behind and around her and as she entered through the doors she saw the motif and the large crowd of Gotham's Big Wigs, Fops…

(Fop: a man obsessed with fashion and vain about his own appearances to the extent of looking ridiculous)

…And walking banks. But among the crowd she couldn't see the one person she wanted to be with: Bruce. But suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, as she turned around she saw her Beau; her frown turned into a smile.

"Pleased to see me?" Bruce asked already knowing the answer.

"More than you know." Harleen continued to smile then looping her arms around Bruce's like royalty.

As they were going around enjoying the company of the Gala folk, Harleen noticed: Dick and Barbara…but she couldn't see Tim. Dick was dressed to the nines in a Black suit much like Bruce's but less broad in the shoulders, a robin-red tie and a clean white shirt underneath. Barbara wore a sleek dark blue dress with shoulder straps; on her wrist was a red rose corsage that complimented the natural redness of her hair. The two of them were drinking champagne and discussing something that was out of Harleen's range of hearing.

Harleen asked "Where's Tim? Too young for this sort of thing?"

Bruce smiled and nodded "You can't be a responsible person if you let your friend's children around alcohol and free thinking rich people."

"Too true…you're a good man Bruce." She said hugging his arm tighter

They approached Commissioner Gordon who was discussing something to the Socialites "…Some believe that both of them have changed their ways; oh Mister Wayne and Miss…?"

"Hello Jim, I see you're discussing something important. This is Harleen my second for tonight." Bruce said maintaining a smile. "Harleen this is Commissioner James Gordon, one of the good men in this City."

"Pleasure to meet you Commissioner." Harleen said holding her hand out for a handshake

"Yes…excuse me Miss Harleen; I need to talk to your consort for just a brief moment." Jim said turning to Bruce

"Oh…of course; just don't take too long." She said lowering her hand and releasing Bruce

"We won't, don't worry." Bruce reassured her

Jim and Bruce went over to a secluded spot from the socialites.

(Harleen's POV)

Harleen stayed where she was and struck up a conversation, so that she didn't seem like an ignorant woman: "So…what is it that you all do?"

One by one they listed off their accomplishments: Doctor, Lawyer, Weapons manufacture…the list went on; all made Harleen seem small but she was strong in what she was doing, bringing joy to children by making her plush toys and dresses (the dresses came at a later date when she and Bruce were dating) along with Ivy's flowers.

"So what is it that _you _do Miss Harleen?" one of the socialites asked

"I co-own an artisan boutique with my friend: Pamela. Flora Plush, have you heard of it?" Harleen stayed strong to her resolve as a redeemed woman. She used Ivy's real name because she had an inkling towards what Jim had said '_changed their ways_' he obviously meant herself and Ivy.

"Flora Plush…Flora Plush…oh! You mean that cute little store with the hand stitched plush toys and bouquets of flowers?" the Lady lawyer said while Harleen composed herself for a punchline "I had no idea you were still open for business. What with the lack of sales you've been having."

This woman was pushing Harleen's buttons; the store has been on the up and up for weeks. Hell, the corsages and the arranged flowers at the party were ordered by Bruce for this party. 'Bill was right…rich people _do _exploit other people. Must stay calm…Think of Bruce…' Harleen thought. Then she began to speak "Well I don't know about the _lack _of sales, but I believe that we've got a good stable run for our work. Now if you excuse me I think Bruce is asking for me."

(Bruce's POV)

*Same time as Harleen's POV*

"Bruce, you're my friend…and as my friend I've got to warn you of the dangers being around Quinn!" Jim didn't sugar coat it, he knew who Harleen was and he was determined to protect Thomas and Martha Wayne's only son.

"You've been talking to Barbara haven't you?" Bruce knew, but for the sake of his social mask he had to feign ignorance.

"Yes, and I agree with her. I've known you since you were a boy Bruce…and ever since _that_ day, I've seen you grown into a man. You took that sadness and made a difference: helping the hospitals, orphanages, save the rain forest…God knows how many charities you give too and the Company divisions you own. But _You_ with _Quinn_ it's a recipe for disaster." Jim gave his view on Bruce dating Harleen.

"Seems you and Barbara have had a few things to talk about the past few weeks, Jim." Bruce said calmly "I heard what Dick and Barbara said at my house…she's concerned for me, like you as a friend. But I've seen her change the time I've been with her; she's left her old life behind and moved on. She's got a good business going; the proof is all around us." Bruce indicated the flowers and the dresses that certain women were wearing.

"Yes…_Poison Ivy's _flowers…_Harley Quinn's_ dresses…that's like opening the gates of a flood barrier filled with Crane's Fear Toxin to citizens of a heavily populated valley town." Jim remained pessimistic

"That may be true; but have you seen any of their stock trying to kill anyone in the time they were out? Think about that Jim." Bruce said then waving his hand to call over Harleen

(Dick's POV)

"So far so good, Barb." Dick said supping the Ginger ale pretending it was champagne (it's what Bruce does all the time, look it up) looking at Barbara in her stunning dress.

"Yes… but let's not forget who we're waiting for." She said while rotating her shoulders. "Where did Bruce get this dress anyway? It's beautiful and the corsage, it brings out my best feature doesn't it?" Barbara said meaning her hair.

Dick blushed then coughed to compose himself "Bruce…*ahem cough* Bruce got it at Flora Plush." supping his Ginger Ale, thinking that Barbara meant another asset.

"I'm sorry, what was that? Did you say _Flora Plush_?" Barbara said hoping to be wrong. Dick didn't say anything and Barbara caught on fast. Commissioner of Police daughter's brain in work; without being too loud she scoffed "We'll at least I know who to blame if I get killed then wont I?"

"You _do_ look beautiful in them Barbara…" Dick trailed off hoping she wouldn't hear that last bit.

"I'm sorry, what was that…_Richard._" Barbara said playfully noticing Dick blush even more. But it was cut short as they heard a maniacal laughter and saw the windows getting broken with gas canisters.

"Joker" Dick and Barbara said as they dashed to find Bruce and her Father.

They found them and they huddled together and heard The Joker's voice through large speakers.

_Ladies and Gentlemen_

_Today is a very special day for me today:_

_It's the day I first met a _very _special person._

_Her name is Harley, and she's _mad _about me_

Harleen thought to herself 'Not anymore I don't; you murdering psycho!' while huddled with Bruce and the others

_Now I'm a jovial but fair sort of fellow, so unless she comes back to me within the next hour…_

Barbara was then taken by a pair of big burly arms, as she struggled to get free her father called out for her as he coughed

_Then the Commissioner's daughter gets a Chicago overcoat_

_Lovingly filled with some of my happy gas._

_HA-HA-HA!_

The cloud evaporated and Barbara was gone, Jim was fuelled by rage he lunged at Harleen roaring at her as he began to throttle her "Why didn't you speak up Quinn? This is _your _fault!" Bruce grabbed Jim's hands and released his grip on Harleen.

"It's not her fault Jim, calm down!" Bruce said consoling Harleen

"You better get my Daughter back you psycho clown bitch or you'll be thrown into Arkham and I'll _never _let out!" Jim said shrugging off Dick from holding him back then leaving to find Barbara.

'Why Joker…you never cared about me before…but _no-one _ hurts Bruce's friends!' Harleen thought "I'll go…I'll go get her." As she spoke Bruce was shocked.

'Is she serious? Joker will kill her! But she's not going alone.' As Bruce thought; he tried to speak but Harleen stopped him.

"Bruce, it's me he wants. I'll get Barbara back…" she kissed him "I promise." And with that she left, but not before making a trip to Bill's Store.

*At Bill's store*

Bill was watching the news and immediately knew where Harleen was going to next: here. He went into his back room and saw the completed Meta-human suit. His thoughts turned venomous as he thought about Joker and saw Poison Ivy on his settee almost beaten to death. 'She's coming Joker…I hope you enjoy your place in Hell.'

Just then Harleen came through the doors, slamming them open, just that Bill showed her the completed work; Harleen grinned and went straight to put it on.

As Harleen put on the Meta-Human suit, it fit like a second skin; the eye mask clung to her face perfectly and didn't impair her vision, the belt clicked around her waist snuggly and concealed her new tonfas Bill made for her.

"Spares, figured you couldn't hide yours in your purse." Lifting up the small carrier of money

Harleen continued to put on her gear: a spare grapple gun, twenty concealed Shard-Stars that Bill gave her just.

"You need a new name now. You can't go back being Harley Quinn, not after what you've been through." Bill said with his arms crossed.

As Harleen donned her new cloak with her mark on her back and chest, she spoke it "Bat-Shard…"

"The shards of the past, made into something new…I like it!" Bill grinned "Go get her back Bat-Shard!" and with that Bat-Shard used her grapple gun and flew of; she knew where Joker would be hiding Barbara, there was only one place where he would be deranged enough to kill someone on this scale: the abandoned Gotham Amusement Park!

Bill turned back to Ivy and tended to her wounds her breathing was shallow but she managed to see Bill caring for her before falling to sleep. "*hush* Sleep Ivy, I'll get something to stop the bleeding."

(Barbara's POV)

*thirty two minutes remaining*

Barbara awoke to see that she was tied up in a teacup ride; she lost her purse back at the Gala. This was a predicament that she couldn't see herself getting out of.

"Boss, she's awake!" a hired gun said after keeping watch.

"Ah…the lovely Miss Gordon. How are you my dear?" Joker asked knowing full well how she was.

"Well besides being: tied up in a spinning teacup, being chloroformed, guarded by a thug who probably can't breathe and think at the same time and being captive by this city's worst criminal...I'm fine." Barbara said while trying to find how to get out of this.

"Worst criminal in Gotham? Oh you…flattery will get you everywhere (especially in this city)." He said while holding Barbara's face making it look like a fish. "But this isn't about me…" Joker continued

"It isn't?" Barbara asked sarcastically

"No…it's about _me _and my little harlequin. You probably know her: five ten, blonde hair, blue eyes, sweet kid, terrible cook…" Joker listed off sweetly "Oh yes and falling in love with the Bat!" his voice turned to a horrible venomous tone. His goons sniggered then stopped as Joker turned to face them.

'She was in love with Bruce _before _this? How?' Barbara looked surprised and turned to the floor then Joker again.

"Oh don't look so surprised. It's been happening for a while now. Ever since Harley got out from Arkham and went on that rampage over a dress, I've found out…" Joker reminisced looking sad; Barbara couldn't comprehend the entirety of it. "Not even my story about beating the blood and guts out of that Boy Wonder and leaving him to burn didn't put a smile on her face." Joker giggled and Barbara turned to anger when he mentioned that. "But now I've got some incentive to do it again! Either: Harley comes back or you end up like that kid from last time…only with a smile on your face *Laugh*!" Joker smiled grabbing Barbara's chin the pointing it to the two tonnes of dynamite over by the rollercoaster, Barbara shuddered at the thought. "Keep an eye on her boys. We've a _dead_-line to meet." Joker laughed as he left but Barbara tried to get some more information from him.

"Joker, how did you know about Quinn being in love with Batman?" Barbara asked

"Oh…you are an intuitive girl aren't you? Well if you must know…I paid her friend Ivy a visit. She wasn't to _helpful_ in my snooping around…that weed had to be pulled." He said looking over his shoulder then turning around.

"Ivy? You went after Ivy?" Barbara spoke

"She didn't tell me much, except telling me that she's found someone better than me. "Found someone _better _than _Me_?" I said to myself…so I ransacked her apartment and found this!" pulling out Harleen's 'I love Bat's' plush. "And _this_!" he pulled out a clown with a batman cape on it, and spoke with his own Joker toxin venomous voice. "_And these_!" Joker pulled out Harleen's diary pages which read:

_Dear diary_

_I hope Mister J never finds out, but I've been getting feelings towards Batman and losing interest in him._

_Dear Diary _

_Joker got out again from Arkham, he said he wants to steal a train this time filled with gold…sounds too stupid I know but I went along with it anyway._

_I've been dreaming about Batman again, he's kind to me always giving me help…I want to repay him._

_Dear Diary  
Mister J told me about what he did to the new Boy Wonder, I knew he could be difficult to be around but to go _that _far…I'm scared. _

_I dreamt my wedding again. Only it wasn't Mister J this time, it's Bats. Batgirl being along my Maid of Honour with Ivy, Nightwing being Bat's Best Man…I felt safe._

_Dear Diary_

_I had a nightmare in where I was the Boy Wonder and Ivy was beaten to death. I want to leave Arkham now. I don't want to be Harley Quinn anymore. I want to be Harleen Quinzel again, I want to meet Bats and thank him._

_Dear Diary_

_I know who I want to be with now: Batman! He's always helped me; his friends have supported him just like Ivy supports me. I hope to get to be his wing girl in the future._

"Then it gets really crazy. You're going to love this…it turns to your daddy's friend Bruce Wayne!" Joker said listing off the pages before talking to Barbara then back to the pages again.

Each page opened Barbara's eyes and she thought tearing up:

'She really does care about Bruce…all this time, I've been so paranoid about her…Harleen I'm sorry.'

Joker continued to read Harleen's pages, one involving her opening her new store and then:

_Dear Diary_

_I dreamt of Bruce and the Bat last night._

_They asked me who I loved more…I couldn't choose._

_I hope that, after what I told Bruce, doesn't change things between us._

_Dear Diary_

_I've made my decision: I choose Bruce._

_Batman could only see me as a reformed criminal, who could slip at any moment._

_I want to be a better person; I want some happiness in life that isn't chained to a psycho clown._

_I wonder if Bruce _will give me that chance to be with him.__

"And you're really going to like this Babs!" Joker said sneering

_Dear Diary_

_Bruce's friends Barbara and Dick don't seem to trust me._

_I guess they must've heard my real name and realised I was my other self._

_Tim seems to like me though._

_I hope they can forgive me for the crimes I've done, I just want this chance._

_I wonder if I continue this he and I will get married._

_God, I hope so…I just we can live together without worrying about Joker…_

_I'm safe with Bruce, like Gotham is safe with Batman._

Joker finished laughing like a madman while Barbara saw the pages flutter to the ground and then looked at him. "It's a knock out isn't it? My little Harley falling for the Bat then falling for your friend Wayne! Oh Harley may not have made jokes when we were fighting the Bat-brains but these are hilarious!" Barbara looked at him with a hated look then he said "But when I get her back…the punchline is going to be…_Killer_!" Barbara immediately knew what he was going to do now.

'Harleen, stay away from here!' Barbara thought

*Ten Minutes Remaining*

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**


	7. The Harlequin and The Bat Chapter 7

**The Harlequin and the Bat**

**This is the story sequel to: The Harley and The Ivy.**

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners.**

**Warning: Violent scenes to come. These stunts are done by highly trained professionals and should not be imitated by anyone. Except those proficient in martial arts training and weapons, even then it shouldn't be imitated.**

Chapter 7

(Bruce's POV)

With little under fifteen minutes remaining Bruce, Tim and Dick suited up and travelled to any and all known Joker locations.

"Robin, Nightwing: status report" Batman sounded over his Batwave radio, travelling to the Amusement Park.

"Nothing at the Refinery." Nightwing spoke to the device.

"Nothing at the warehouses." Robin sounded off.

"Damn it! I'm heading to the Amusement Park. It's the only place left." Batman responded

"Okay, meet you there." Robin understood using his ropes swinging to the Park.

"Ten-four" Nightwing sounded getting onto his motorbike.

'Hang on Barbara. We'll get you back.' Batman thought

(Harleen's POV)

*Twelve minutes remaining*

Harleen swung from the rooftops sprinting through to the Amusement Park, there she saw Joker's Goons and a massive amount of dynamite, as Joker's voice sounded around the derelict attractions.

"Ivy'? You went after Ivy?" Barbara's voice spoke that caught Bat-Shard's attention. Her heart sank

"She didn't tell me much, except telling me that she's found someone better than me. "Found someone _better _than _Me_?" I said to myself…so I ransacked her apartment and found this!" pulling out Harleen's 'I love Bat's' plush. Bat-Shard her secrets being exposed to Barbara: her beloved plush. "And _this_!" he pulled out a clown with a batman cape on it. Bat-Shard noticed the first Plush she made outside of Arkham just thrown to the ground. "_And these_!" Joker pulled out Harleen's diary pages which he read aloud.

'Oh God. Ivy, my stuff, my home…all of it gone; and now he's reading my innermost thoughts? There's no way I'll go back to him!' Bat-shard thought

Joker finished laughing like a madman while Barbara saw the pages flutter to the ground and then looked at him. "It's a knock out isn't it? My little Harley falling for the Bat then falling for your friend Wayne! Oh Harley may not have made jokes when we were fighting the Bat-brains but these are hilarious!" Bat-Shard looked at her former lover with a hated look then she overheard him say: "But when I get her back…the punchline is going to be…_Killer_!" after that Bat-Shard knew what was going to happen: he was going to kill her!

"That's what he wants: revenge! If he can't have me then no-one can…and Ivy…Ivy and Barbara got in the middle of it. I've got to save her!" Bat-Shard said with determination.

Joker emerged from the ride housing Barbara, she heard him say: "Keep her quiet if she gives you any problems. I've got a harlequin and a Bat to wait for." Dusting off his purple tuxedo then walking off.

'Okay two goons with AK-47's…should be easy enough…' Bat-Shard thought as she jumped from ride to ride, flying down on top of the goon on the right knocking him out with her tonfa. His head was smashed to the ground but not crushed, just knocked out.

"What the hell?" the second goon said aiming his weapon at the cloaked Bat-Shard preparing to fire.

Bat-Shard threw her first Shard-Star at the Goon's hand. She aimed perfectly; it wedged itself into his hand like a knife, the blood and pain shot out of his hand while Bat-Shard knocked his weapon out of his hands with her tonfa, then his senses out of his head. The two lay on the ground while Bat-Shard got the throwing star out of his bleeding hand.

"Wow, when Bill said these were dangerous, he wasn't joking!" Bat-Shard said cutting the ropes off Barbara.

"*gasp* Thanks. I should ask who you are, but I've got a pretty good idea…Harleen." Barbara smiled

'Well that's great. Five minutes after saving my first civilian and you guess who I am!' Harleen thought, but Bat-Shard said: "I don't know who you're talking about, let's get out of here!" the two travelled through the Amusement Park and met twelve of Joker's Goons all of whom were ordered to hold Barbara at the Park.

"Joker said to keep the hostage here! He didn't say anything about a red and black Bat freak! Let's get 'em!" the goon said wielding a pipe, while his friends had pipes, chains and guns.

"Got anything useful, new-girl?" Barbara said

"Yeah…this!" Bat-Shard used a large density smoke bomb covering her and Barbara, to make an escape.

"The hell? Where'd they go?" the goon's searched around while looking dumbfounded.

"Bad enough the hostage escaped, now we got this new Bat-Bitch running around!" the AK-47 wielding goon said before being flattened with her tonfa in offensive stance.

"There she is! Grab her!" the Chain goon said swinging his weapon

Bat-Shard armed herself with her tonfa and caught the chain in her right then breaking the goon's face with her left. His teeth and blood were spat out to the side as he fell to the ground. Bat-Shard spun her tonfa to defensive. The goons raced towards her all at once.

'Man, Joker never did get smart minions. Maybe that's the definition of a goon?' Bat-Shard joked in her thoughts.

Barbara saw Bat-Shard flip, kick and used her tonfa on the goons one by one and thought: 'My God, Harleen had _this_ inside her all this time? She's been practicing.'

Bat-Shard took down one goon by buckling his leg then going for the knock out; she was grabbed in a neck hold where a goon aimed his pipe at her stomach, Bat-Shard used her acrobatic skills to dodge the goon and get the other one winded, she flipped onto his back and forced him forward to the ground propelling herself for a stomach punch to the pipe goon. Bat-Shard flipped her way to the discarded AK-47 and kicked it away; a heavily armoured goon raged towards her roaring "Get over here you crazy Bat-Bitch!" Bat-Shard armed herself with her tonfa in defence and imagined the goon as her rotating training dummy. The goon threw his punch, but was blocked by her tonfa, Bat-Shard used her cape to strike at his eyes; his temporary blindness gave her an advantage. Bat-Shard flipped her tonfa to attack stance and she struck at: his arms, then his legs then his armour covered head knocking him out. While saying: "My. Name. Is. Not. Bat. Bitch!" when the last goon grabbed the AK-47 Bat-Shard shot her grapple gun grabbing the goon towards her then doing a backflip kick to his lower jaw, thus giving her and Barbara a clear path out of the Park.

"It's Bat-Shard!" she said menacingly to the last semi-conscious goon in a Batman-like stance.

"Okay…" the goon said then becoming unconscious

Barbara emerged from the hiding place and clapped in amazement "Amazing…"

Bat-Shard knew that Barbara had learned her secret but she didn't let that get in the way of getting her out of there. "Come on, you can thank me later." She panted pulling Barbara away.

"If you survive that long!" Joker said over the speaker phones "I've seen the way you fight little Bat…very alluring. I think I'll keep you, instead of that worthless wretch Harley!"

"Go to Hell, Joker! I'll never let you keep me!" Bat-Shard said knowing full well she was with him before.

"Ah…that's a shame…oh well, since the hour is up: I get my fun!" Joker cackled as it was cut off.

"Come on; let's get out of here before Joker has chance to catch us." Bat-Shard ordered

"Acknowledged; let's go!" Barbara said running towards the exit with Bat-Shard

As the two approached the exit it was sealed off by a multitude of Joker's goons and two heavily modified gates.

"Nowhere to run Bat-Bitch!" a Goon said

"It's Bat-Shard!" She said getting annoyed

(Bruce's POV)

*Minutes earlier*

Batman arrived at the other end of the Amusement Park; he travelled to the nearest location: the hall of mirrors. Going through the ever confusing maze to find Barbara Batman travelled to the next attraction then the next before arriving at the teacup ride.

"My God, that's enough dynamite to level this place to ruins" Batman observed the dynamite stockpile. "Hmm twelve of Joker's goons; knocked out…did Barbara do this?" Batman examined the rope and used his detective vision. "No…Barbara was tied up. Someone else freed her and beat these thugs up. But who?" as Batman pondered he heard a groan from one of the goons; he went over and questioned him. "Who did this?"

"*yelp* Don't hurt me." The goon quivered

"Tell me what I want to know and I won't. Who did this?" Batman demanded

"Bat-Shard…it was Bat-Shard!" the goon answered

"Who's Bat-Shard?" Batman asked

"You're new lackey! She's dressed like you, fights like you…hell she scares the crap out of me like you!" the goon said coming to

"Where did they go?" Batman demanded

"They went toward the exit…they won't get far." The goon said

"Why? Answer!" Batman commanded

"There's an ambush. Joker won't let the prisoner go; he said he was going to kill his harlequin and the prisoner when she got here."

'Harleen! Barbara! Kill?...Joker!' Batman grew in anger bearing fangs; this caused the goon to cower in fear. "Where's the exit?" Batman snarled

"The North Gate, five minutes, that way!" the goon pointed in the direction Batman should go.

"Good! Stay here!" Batman threw the prisoner into the teacup and used his Batcuffs to keep him in place.

Batman raced to the North Gate contacting Robin and Nightwing. "Nightwing, Robin; Joker is at the abandoned Amusement Park, Barbara is free from her bonds by someone called: Bat-Shard."

Nightwing answered first "Bat-_Shard_? Who came up with that? I mean Bat_man_ and Bat_girl_ I can get…But Bat-_Shard_?"

Robin answered "Well what if it's symbolic? Besides, who came up with the name _Nightwing_? Is that supposed to be: an Owl, A Bat or something else?"

Dick answered annoyed "Shut up Robin! Anyway I'll be there in five minutes!"

Robin answered next "I'm there now! And I can see Bat-Shard and Barbara, they're surrounded!"

"Stay where you are, I'm right there!" Batman said hiding behind a construction pile and overheard the goons.

"Nowhere to go Bat-Bitch!" a Goon said

"It's Bat-Shard!" Bat-Shard said getting annoyed

'Her voice…it's familiar…' Batman thought arming himself with a batarang. "Robin, Smoke bomb." He said inside the radio

"Fire in the hole!" Robin whispered throwing a series of smoke bombs down there.

(Dick's POV)

Nightwing raced down to the Amusement park at full speed thinking 'Hold on Barbara…we're coming!'

Nightwing approached the gates and was blocked off. "Damn it!" Nightwing spouted. He overheard one of the goons:

"Nowhere to go Bat-Bitch!"

"It's Bat-Shard!" a female voice that wasn't Barbara shouted in annoyance.

(Harleen's POV)

A series of smoke bombs had filled the air and Bat-Shard and Barbara were safe for the moment.

"Batman!" Barbara whispered

Bat-Shard remained on her guard with her tonfa in offence ready for anything. Through the smoke Batman and Robin flew towards them with Nightwing following behind them. The thugs were being knocked out one by one; a couple did manage to get to Bat-Shard and Barbara as the smoke cleared, but Bat-Shard defended Barbara from them and kept her resolve. As the smoke cleared Bat-Shard felt the prescence of another person behind them, in her heightened state she swept her figure around and used her tonfa in a sweeping manoeuvre at the person. Unbeknownst to her it was:

"Batman?!" Bat-Shard gasped.

Batman had blocked her attack successfully and saw the potential within this woman.

"So...You're Bat-Shard?" Nightwing said slipping his nightsticks into their holsters.

Bat-Shard nodded "Sorry…I thought…"

"Don't apologise. You've done a good job. Where's Joker?" Batman asked

"I don't know. Somewhere he has access to the speaker system?" Bat-Shard said in all honesty, Harleen never went to the main controls office; that was Joker's place of work. She always did the "get the goons in place" work.

"The Main Controls office! That's most likely where he went." Barbara said rubbing her shoulders.

"You okay, Miss Gordon?" Nightwing asked; he knew it was Barbara but he had to play ignorant in front of Bat-Shard.

"I'm fine…she saved me." Barbara said acknowledging Bat-Shard

"We'll go after Joker. You get her out of here." Batman instructed Bat-Shard, Nightwing and Robin.

"Yes sir." Bat-Shard said trying to be professional but still annoyed she couldn't get Joker after all he's done to her and Barbara.

"Ring-Ring! You know what's better than killing off the Commissioner's Daughter and a Bat?" Joker's voice called out then a gun shot fired; no-one saw where it came from except that it was Barbara who got hit. "It's killing the Commissioner's Daughter _and_ the _entire, _wretched Bat-Family!"

"Barbara!" Nightwing shouted catching her as she fell.

Robin went to apply pressure to the wound as Barbara was losing consciousness. Batman and Bat-Shard turned and saw the Joker there, brandishing his long barrelled pistol. "Ha-ha! Now there's something you and the boy wonder have in common: you die losing people you care for!" Joker laughed maniacally.

"You Monster!" Batman screamed using his grapple gun to propel him faster to his hated arch-enemy. It worked and he rocketed into Joker's face, punching it in the process, each punch Joker just laughed as he and Batman fought.

Bat-Shard tried to think and saw the timer on the dynamite: "Grab Batman! We've got to get out of here!"

"What? Joker shot Barbara! He needs to…!" Nightwing roared

"It won't matter if we're dead! Look!" Bat-Shard pointed to the bombs. One minute remaining!

"Nightwing, we've got her. Go grab Batman!" Robin said holding her wounds, Nightwing raced off to grab Batman.

(Harleen's POV)

"Har-harl…I'm…I'm…" Barbara tried to speak.

"Gon't talk, we're getting out of here!" Bat-Shard said straining to pick her up in bridal fashion

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Barbara said going to sleep

'What did she mean by "I'm sorry? *groan* I can't think of that now.' "We need to leave!" Bat-Shard said racing to the exit.

"Hey, wrong time and place but…I saw your moves…you're good!" Robin said with a smile on his face.

Bat-Shard smiled ran with the unconscious Barbara in her arms, racing to the exit. "Thanks…"

Three…

Two…

One…

*BOOM*

(Bruce's POV)

As Batman and Joker fought the clock was counting down, each punch Batman threw was filled with anger at the Joker who tried to stab him with his knife and shoot him with his pistol.

"Failed again, Dork Knight! First: your precious Robin, now a little sparrow? Either you're getting sloppy or you actually wanted her dead!" Joker laughed as he was bleeding from the mouth.

Batman was ready to punch Joker to death, but was stopped by a voice.

"Batman!" Nightwing called out "Batman, we need to leave, Joker's rigged this place to blow!"

"Oops! Guess I forgot to mention that! What's it gonna be Bats: Die here with me, or run with your precious sidekick?" Joker laughed with a bloody cough.

Batman had chosen but by then…

Three…

Two…

One…

*BOOM*

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**


	8. The Harlequin and The Bat Chapter 8

**The Harlequin and the Bat**

**This is the story sequel to: The Harley and The Ivy.**

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners.**

Chapter 8

A week since the explosion at the Amusement Park happened, there was a huge uproar involving Commissioner's Daughter, Bat-Shard, Harleen and Batman's group.

At Gotham Hospital there were some surprising inhabitants: Pamela Isley, Barbara Gordon were the main concern. Pamela sustained heavy blows from a crowbar…much like what happened to the second Robin, luckily with the treatment given to her by Bill she survived long enough to make it to the Hospital to be stabilised. Barbara Gordon, she maintained minimum burn marks that would heal over time…but the bullet that the Joker shot struck her spinal column…she would never walk again, in addition to this she was in a coma.

James visited her daughter every chance he got; which was every day, he would come making sure he would be the first thing his daughter saw when she woke up.

Pamela woke up earlier being in more of a greenhouse than a hospital bed, she was visited by Bill. He gave her updates on what happened at the scene; Bill may not have had many friends in Arkham, but those he did have he treasured.

"Where…where's Harley?" Ivy talked as best she could but it came out a whisper.

Bill's face was emotionless, except his eyes…they were full of tears. He turned to Barbara Gordon and her father; he leaned forward to Pamela's ear and whispered something that only Ivy could hear. Ivy began to well up…then cry. Bill held her hand and let her emotions pour out.

A few hours later, Barbara woke up. And true to his wish the first sight she saw was indeed her father.

"Barbara!" Jim gasped holding his daughter's hand

"Dad…" Barbara struggled to get up

"Easy. Easy, honey." Jim calmed his daughter.

"What happened?" Barbara asked.

Jim struggled to find the words "Well…you…you see…*sigh*" he looked to the floor.

"Dad…?" Barbara asked again

Jim looked at his daughter with tears; he then turned to Bill who was outside of the door. Bill nodded; Jim took a deep breath and spoke.

"You were shot…" Jim spoke solemnly

"I remember…"Barbara said

"The bullet…it fractured…it fractured your spine…they removed it but…they said you'll never walk again!" Jim said crying holding his head in his hand.

Barbara was utterly shocked; the use of her legs was gone. She was finished as Batgirl; she wouldn't say "I'd rather die than not be Batgirl" because death would've meant being killed by The Joker. "Dad…who rescued me? Who was it?"

"It was…*sniff* a girl called Bat-Shard…*sniff* she saved you. I saw her run with Robin, she gave you to me…and she collapsed, she told me…that "Harleen sent me." She fainted from exhaustion. Robin told me if it wasn't for Bat-Shard…you'd be gone." Jim broke down as his tears dripped from his nose to the floor.

"Where is Batman? Nightwing? Any of them." Barbara asked she had the right to know.

Jim wiped away his tears and composed himself as best he could. "Batman and Nightwing…they got out. They had some minor damages: bruises, cuts. But they got out."

"Dad…where's Harleen? Is she around? I want to thank her." Barbara asked, knowing that Bruce, Dick and Tim were alive her heart was lifted.

"I haven't seen her…she's been missing since the party. Either she's embarrassed or she's scared…I don't know…but I know this: if she sent Bat-Shard…I want to thank her too." Jim smiled, he had his daughter back. That's all that mattered to him.

Barbara saw the man in the door and as he smiled he revealed Harleen. Still on her feet, not dead and crying with joy to see her awake. She knocked on the door to be allowed in.

"May I come in?" Harleen asked softly.

Jim turned and saw Harleen; he stood up and turned to Harleen and stared at her then held out his hand. Harleen accepted it and he pulled her into a hug. "Thank you…thanks you for saving my girl. I'm sorry I threatened you." he said while looking at her

Harleen looked at the commissioner and said "Well given my history, I can't say I blame you."

Barbara looked at them and coughed to get their attention

"Well…once again, thank you. I'll leave you two alone, I'm sure you have some things to talk about." Jim said and left the girls alone.

"So…" Barbara then Harleen spoke.

"You saved my life…" Barbara said

"Yeah I guess…but you lost your legs." Harleen said disappointedly.

"It's not your fault; you took on half of Joker's men by yourself." Barbara tried to raise her spirits

"You guessed my identity after five minutes of saving you from Joker's men." Harleen smiled

"Joker gave a good amount of information." Barbara made to her conclusion, although it was completely reluctant.

"He shot you, beat Ivy, destroyed my home and exposed my secrets to you…" Harleen spoke sadly.

"But you've earned something out of this." Barbara spoke gaining a smile

"What's that?" Harleen asked running her fingers through her black hair.

"My gratitude, my trust and my promise to keep your secret." Barbara smiled

Harleen smiled and then hugged her "Thank you Barbara…but now I've got to go see someone else now." She indicated Ivy as she saw her dear friend in the opposite bed.

"Go on. I need my rest anyway." Barbara smiled letting her go to Poison Ivy.

Harleen walked across the room and saw her friend Ivy recuperating, the green skinned woman smiling "You've looked better." Smiling with tears forming

"So have you…" Harleen said smiling

The two began to laugh and smiled at each other. Ivy gave her best friend a giant hug, crying to see her alive, being the hero. "I take it that Barbara Gordon knows who you are?"

"Yeah but she's cool about it…though Joker told her about my secrets and showed her my plush of Bats…he showed her everything but the kitchen sink." Harleen said disappointedly.

"Even your diary entries?" Ivy asked

"Yeah even my…how do you know about my diary entries?" Harleen asked

"I may have…read a few pages when you left Arkham that one time." Ivy blushed

Harleen tried to hold back a smile but then hugged her just knowing her friend is alright.

"Excuse me miss, visiting hours are over. And you have some people who want to talk to you outside." A nurse said.

"Oh right. Okay, I'll see you later then. Bye Ivy, see ya later Barbara." Harleen waved goodbye to her new and old friends.

"Bye, Harls." Ivy waved

"Bye Harleen." Barbara waved as well

As the door closed, Harleen felt gladdened; Barbara was safe and Ivy was on the mend. But who wanted to talk to her?

As she went down the corridor she noticed Bill sitting in the visitor's chair, sighing and rubbing his matted hair through his fingers.

"Bill…?" Harleen asked

Bill sighed and looked up at Harleen; at first a frown which made Harleen loose hope slightly. Then he grinned making her know he was still her friend.

"You talked to her?" Bill asked and Harleen nodded

"It's just like my dream…if you weren't there to save her…" Harleen began to drop in emotions

"No Harleen…it's nothing like your dream. Ivy told me about it. She said: "Harley told me: in her dream I was already dead." She's not dead Harleen…it's not like with the second Robin." Bill said telling her that it will be alright. "Ivy's tougher than the mightiest oak. And you're a diamond in the rough, with each day you're getting more defined with _who _you are. You've left the old life behind and took the different path. I don't believe dreams predict the future…but I do believe they give insight on something that needed to change from within. All life is: is a lesson. Learn from this experience, know that: even if you save someone that person will bear a scar; visible or otherwise." Bill comforted her by placing his hands on her shoulders.

"*sniff* When did _you _become _my _psychiatrist?" Harleen smiled and wiped her tear away from her eye.

"When I listened from the best." Bill smiled indicating Harleen "Your boyfriend is waiting for you." Bill said using his head to direct her.

"Bruce?" Harleen asked and Bill nodded with a grin. Harleen left after saying thanks to Bill.

Harleen left to the outside where Bruce was waiting for her. He was worried because he hadn't seen her all week; when he saw her, his mood turned from dark to light. Harleen took a deep breath and ran to him hugging him, the two love birds held each other thinking that they wouldn't see each other again.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry Bruce…" Harleen whispered

"It's okay. It's okay, you saved Barbara." Bruce comforted her

"I've missed you." Harleen whispered again

"I've missed you too Harleen." Bruce gently told her in her ear.

Bruce looked at Harleen in her beautiful eyes and she in his; the two kissed in front of the hospital and didn't care about who could see them.

Dick and Tim were sitting on the bench outside, observing the scene. Dick was wearing sunglasses and generic white t-shirt and blue jeans as he didn't want to get recognised while reading the Gotham Gazette; Tim wore a black vest with blue three-quarter shorts and eating a strawberry ice cream with sprinkles and flake.

"Looks like you were right Tim. She has changed. I guess I owe you three ice creams." Dick said looking at his foster brother.

"Four. The deal was: if they kiss you'd get me five ice creams. This is number one." Tim said carefully eating the ice cream as he didn't want to get a strawberry moustache when meeting Harleen.

"What about that one you dropped?" Dick asked smirking

"That one doesn't count; you pushed me." Tim said defending his winnings

"Okay, okay…he you've got something on your nose." Dick pointed out

"Huh, what?" Tim asked trying to get the tip of his nose with his tongue

Dick pushed Tim's face on the ice cream giving his nose a strawberry make over, Dick chuckled the received the ice cream to his face giving him a full strawberry ice cream goatee.

"Four, ice creams." Tim said triumphantly wiping his nose with the paper napkin.

Dick couldn't get mad at him not with what's happened; to be honest it's good that they've still got a sense of humour. Tim wasn't an unfair sport he gave Dick the other napkins to wipe his face.

Bruce and Harleen broke their kiss and looked at each other with a tender love.

"Move in with me." Bruce asked

"What?" Harleen asked not believing in what she heard

"I want you to live with me. Ever since you left from the party, running off to get Bat-Shard I missed you, I want to see you every day and every night." Bruce said with all honesty.

"Bruce…" Harleen gasped then kissed him "Yes!" she answered smiling.

As the two got up from the floor Harleen saw Dick and Tim walking towards them wiping the ice cream off their faces.

"What happened to you?" Bruce asked

Dick smiled "Just a little joke on our part."

"Is Harleen coming to stay?" Tim asked innocently

Harleen was a bit taken back by this but hugged Bruce's arm smiling.

Dick put his hand over his eyes in an "I admit defeat" and groaned playfully. Tim did a "Yes" movement (he threw his arms in the air then pulled them back in…does anyone know what I mean?) "That's four ice creams _and_ a new video game!"

"Those two placed a bet on me staying with you? Did you put him up to this?" Harleen asked Bruce then Dick and Tim

"I did not encourage them." Bruce answered truthfully

"Yep. All us!" Tim said proudly

"Bruce made his mind up _first_. We came up with the bet while you were in the hospital." Dick answered putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well we've spent enough time here. Let's go home…all of us." Bruce spoke to his friends then to his girlfriend.

Harleen smiled and went with them to the limousine; there was Alfred, prim and proper as ever preparing the doors to open awaiting Bruce, Alfred maintained his composure and asked "Ah Miss Quinzel. Will you be riding with us back to your apartment?"

"No…I'll be riding with you to Wayne Manor." Harleen said cheerfully and saw Bruce with an equal smile.

Alfred grew a smile right there and nodded "Excellent Miss Quinzel, allow me." As Alfred opened the door for the couple.

Tim looked at Dick and he looked back he groaned "Okay, you win! I'll give you a ride on the motorbike!"

"I promise to wear the helmet." Tim said victoriously.

(Inside the Limo)

Harleen had never seen so many gadgets and gizmos in a car before…except the Joker mobile and Bat-mobile: a small TV, speakers, lights…cup holders!

"Man, this car has everything." Harleen was amazed

"It does now…" Bruce said smiling

Harleen smiled moved forward and kissed Bruce. The two spent the entire trip back to Wayne Manor in that embrace. As they approached the door of Wayne Manor, Bruce and Harleen stopped.

"Looks like we're there." Harleen said, her long black hair was now tumbled from endless stroking, as was Bruce's

"Looks like it." Bruce smiled

As the two exited the car and Harleen was amazed…this was now her home.

"Welcome to your new home Harleen." Bruce said smiling and the two entered the mansion together.

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**


	9. The Harlequin and The Bat Chapter 9

**The Harlequin and the Bat**

**This is the story sequel to: The Harley and The Ivy.**

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners.**

**Warning: Violent scenes to come. These stunts are done by highly trained professionals and should not be imitated by anyone. Except those proficient in martial arts training and weapons, even then it shouldn't be imitated.**

Chapter 9

A few weeks have passed; Harleen has been living with Bruce in Wayne Manor. She's adapted…well she's gotten used to the rooms of the manor but she's still not used to living the lifestyle. Ivy and Barbara have been released from hospital; Ivy has received news that Flora Plush has been joined with Wayne Enterprises, fantastic news because she and Harleen are up to their ears in recommendations and orders…so much in fact they had to take on new staff besides themselves! Dick has been helping Barbara around: giving her a wheelchair, showing her how to use it etc. Barbara has kept her word on not blowing the lid on Harleen's secret. Speaking of them their having coffee in the Wayne Manor recreational room as we speak.

"So, how's life living with Bruce?" Barbara asked stirring her frothy latte.

"It's great, a little difficult to get around with all the rooms and everything. I walked into Bruce's room twice by accident on different days and saw him naked!" Harleen explained while blushing while holding an Americano.

Barbara gasped then laughed "Oh God! Still you must be used to it, with you two sleeping together." Barbara supped at her latte.

"Err…actually no…we're not sleeping together." Harleen blushed embarrassingly

Barbara did a spit take onto the floor in disbelief "I'm sorry?"

"We _have not_ slept _to-ge-ther_." Harleen said phonetically spelling it out, using her hands to indicate each syllable.

"I'm sorry but…my God…but every time I see you two together you're always together and necking. It's amazing that the two of you get any work done." Barbara explained, while speaking in disbelief.

"Yeah, we've been making out and such…but I promised some _special people_ I would only…you know…when I was married. And with my history with men it looks like I'll be one till I'm ninety." Harleen blushed and looked at her mug of coffee thinking of those people.

Barbara thought long before speaking 'It couldn't have been Joker. No way he's the marrying type. So who…?'

"My parents…" Harleen answered thinking of her loving father Francis and wonderful mother Amelia.

"Oh…what happened to them?" Barbara asked hoping that they were still alive…but in this line of work, it's never good.

"My went for a drive to get some groceries…he was killed in a car-jacking by a schizophrenic with a knife. My mother spiralled into depression…she hung herself…I was twelve…at school, I had just won a make your own toy competition…a bunny rabbit with a top hat and bow" Harleen said trying to hold back the tears of both joy and sadness.

'She remembered her own past with detail just like Bruce…How broken was this woman before she met Joker?' Barbara thought reaching out to Harleen's hand

"Then I was in foster care…my adoptive family weren't like my real parents but…they helped…though not much. David…my guardian was a drunk…a really mean drunk…Anabelle his wife was prone to hysterics…the two used to argue…sometimes hurt each other…sometimes me…then when I turned sixteen I made my way to Gotham University. Got my degree and worked in Arkham…you know the rest." Harleen poured her emotions to Barbara, the third person to know this story.

"I had no idea Harleen…I'm sorry." Barbara said holding Harleen's hands.

"Number three…" Harleen said

"What?" Barbara asked

"You're the third person to know this…the first two were Ivy and Bruce. I'm glad I've got you as a friend Barbara." Harleen smiled as tears fell from her cheeks.

"No problem Harleen." Barbara spoke kindly as a beeper went off in her pocket. "Oh I need to go…errands to run." Barbara said wheeling herself out.

"Sure no problem; I've got some things to do as well." Harleen smiled wiping her tears away.

(Barbara's POV)

Harleen left and Barbara rolled her way to a secret section of the rec. room: it housed a secret room filled with computers, digital maps of Gotham, sonars…every gizmo a Bat-family member needed to survey Gotham.

"Come in Oracle, can you hear me?" Batman's voice was coming through the Headset.

"Oracle here, what's up Batman?" Oracle spoke in all seriousness

"Calendar Man: He's robbed the Founder's Day Jewellers." Batman responded

"Hardly something to call up about." Oracle said while calculating any routes Calendar Man might have took.

"It's not just that…it's about Harleen." Batman spoke, that got Oracle's attention

"What about her?" Oracle answered

"It's just she's trying to hide something from me…it's nothing serious but every time I see her on her computer typing she: closes the program or switches it to something else. I'm getting worried." Batman sounded concerned

"So you called me up during a case to play agony aunt to your relationship? You're really something Bruce." Oracle smiled

(Harleen's POV)

"*Sniff* she's a really good friend…okay time to train." Harleen composed herself after she saw her phone vibrate with a message from Bill: #Calendar Man, Jewellers, Bat here, Fourth and Ninth Street!#

Quick as a flash Harleen donned her Meta-Human armour Bill made for her, a weaker thread than the other one, but still as effective; the other one was being repaired by Bill to find any tears in the thread. Bill said that the suits need to be maintained and properly treated, if they are just thrown on battle after battle the material will disintegrate and makes the wearer vulnerable to attacks.

"Okay Bill, let's see how good _this _suit is." firing her grapple gun she swung into Gotham, tracking Calendar Man and his thugs.

As she reached her destination, Calendar Man's warehouse, Bat-Shard saw Batman and Robin in position to strike. She overheard different goons talking amongst themselves.

"Here, how did we ever get stuck with Dates for Brains? We were Joker's guys now look at us: working for a guy who strikes of different holidays of the year? What is he some sort of crazy Santa Claus or a deranged Easter Bunny?" One said wielding a pipe in his hand.

"Neither, it's Calendar Man…that guy maybe crazy but he did plan this heist. I mean he called it "Glittering Friday" or something crazy, said that it was the busiest day of the year for these shopping sprees…think on it: the most money than any given date, plus hundreds of G's in gems and gold! That's over three million easy! Far as I'm concerned as long as I get paid I'm not complaining!" the second goon spoke wielding a pair of revolvers

"…yeah, you got me there." The pipe goon laughed

Bat-Shard saw an opportunity and took it she flew down and took the revolver goon down first with her tonfa; she didn't want to take chances.

"What the Hell? Bat-Shard?" the pipe goon said swinging his weapon at her but she blocked it.

Bat-Shard swung one tonfa to the offensive, blocking with one hand and attacking with another, that time she spent away was well spent for training. She blocked his pipe swing and exposed his stomach, with one thrust he was winded and one swing he was out cold.

She couldn't see Batman or Robin anywhere 'They must've gone inside!' she thought using her grappling hook to travel to the roof.

"See what that was out there! I'm certain it was the Bat!" Calendar Man commanded. "Now back to business…what does your employer want with my earnings?"

"He want's half of it." An envoy with a muffled voice spoke

"_Half_! _Half_! Outrageous, it was my careful planning and precise…" Calendar Man scoffed

"You're an April fool, Calendar man…your plots are paper thin and your mind even more so. The only way you pulled this off was with _our _men…the result is the same. Half!" the envoy spoke.

"*grumble* Very well…half." He reluctantly accepted.

"Very good, my employer will be pleased to hear this." the envoy shook Calendar Man's hand as a gesture of good faith.

"Who is this employer? Hmm? Do I get a chance to meet him?" Calendar man inquired

"No. he wishes to remain anonymous. Come." The envoy said taking half of the earnings away in suit cases.

"Boss our two guys they're unconscious! It's the Bat!" a goon said.

"Damn it all. Batman again? I thought we lost him!" Calendar Man seethed

"Obviously not." The envoy rhetorically

"No, these guys were beaten with something hard other than fists! It's the other one!" the Goon cowered

"What other one?" the envoy asked "Batgirl?"

"No…Bat-Shard! A new problem." Calendar Man explained "grab your weapons! We need to get out of here before…"

"Before, what?" Batman's sinister voice called out as he landed on the armoured goons incapacitating them.

"Batman! Here? Get him!" Calendar Man ordered and gunfire ensued.

The bullets fired Batman dodged them and threw his batarangs at each one trying to get a good hit, it was somewhat effective; the batarangs hit either the guns or the owners. Robin had his own problems being cornered by a half dozen thugs.

'He's in trouble! But the envoy…' Bat-Shard thought torn between the stolen goods and saving Robin…she chose Robin! She crashed through the windows tonfa in hand going on the offensive.

"Hey bozo's! It's me you want!" Bat-Shard called out.

"The Bat-Bitch! Grab her!" a goon shouted

Goons never learn from their mistakes do they? As Bat-Shard fought she used a smoke pellet to disappear. She used her acrobatics to use every advantage of the surroundings; she knocked the skulls of two thugs together, used her tonfa to buckle the goons legs then knock their brains to sleep. One remained against her; it was her versus an armoured goon.

"Oh god not again!" the goon instead of fighting ran off.

"Guess he remembered me. The Envoy!" Bat-Shard spoke

Outside was the Envoy and he was attacking Batman with a rapier while Robin had one of his guards pinned down. The other was getting up pointing a gun at the Dark Knights head.

"Batman!" Bat-Shard called out throwing her Shard-Star at the guard's gun…it wedged itself in the back of his hand as he fired it whizzed past Batman and went straight for Bat-Shard.

It only grazed her left arm, she'd get a nasty bruise there but other than that it was fine it didn't tear the armour.

"Bat-Shard!" Batman called out throwing the envoy to the ground then knocking the guard out.

The envoy picked up the gun and aimed it at Batman's back. Bat-Shard threw a Shard-Star at him, as it wedged itself into his shoulder blade he roared and screamed in pain. "You Bat-Bitch! You'll pay for that!"

"No, she won't!" Batman said before he nerve pinched him to paralysis.

"Well that's them done." Robin said panting "Are you okay? You took a bullet for Batman."

"It's nothing…err…Batman, sir, I wanted to ask." Being as professional as she could "and I hope this isn't pouring salt into a wound…" Bat-Shard got down into a: person going to be knighted stance "But would you consider me being your new apprentice?" and looked up at her idol, her inspiration…her first real infatuation.

"Whoa! Well what do you say Batman? Can she join us?" Robin said enthusiastically

Batman didn't say anything for a short time, there was some chatter over his radio. Bat-Shard still waiting to rise, then he came over to her and made her stand; with his look into her eyes and hers in his, both seeing the colour blue they both loved for their respective lover, but neither found out it was them.

"You saved Barbara Gordon's life, you've saved Robin's life and you've saved _my _life. With that you have my thanks…but…" Batman said solemnly

'But…?' Bat-Shard thought 'I've come this far. I won't back down!'

"But? _But _nothing Batman! You've said it yourself! She's proved herself! She helped us, she's honoured our code!" Robin interrupted

"Robin…" Batman stared at his ward. That got him to be silent "As I was saying: you've saved three lives and you've put many people in jail, _but…_I cannot have you as my apprentice."

"I…I understand." Bat-Shard said disappointedly

"That's why I want you to me my Partner!" Batman extended his hand to her. "Welcome to the family Bat-Shard!"

Bat-Shard began to well up inside 'must stay pro…must stay…must…oh sod it!' she thought as she gave the Dark Knight a great hug. "Thank you! Thank you! I'll try not to disappoint!" she looked at him with tears forming.

(Bruce's POV)

As the new trio were sending the bad guys to Blackgate Prison and Calendar Man Going to Arkham, they returned the jewellery back to the rightful stores Batman caught sight of a beautiful blue diamond and gold necklace. The price twelve thousand dollars!

He thought 'It's beautiful…it'll be a great gift for Harleen for Valentine's Day or maybe her birthday…Damn! When is her birthday?' realising that with all that has been going on he forgot to ask Harleen her birthday.

The store manager saw Batman standing by the jewellery admiring his wares, so like any good citizen…or someone who wanted to sell an item to a superhero and then brag about it.

"I see you've eyed my most prized piece Mister Batman. Very beautiful, very expensive. Maybe something for Batgirl over there?" he said with a winning grin

"Her name is Bat-Shard…and no it won't be for her. I'll buy it." Batman whispered to him trying to make sure Bat-Shard couldn't hear anything.

"Very good sir. Discretion guarantied." The clerk went off to package the necklace.

(Harleen's POV)

With the bad guys going away to Blackgate Prison and Calendar Man going to Arkham, Bat-Shard felt a huge relief and joy being part of the Bat-Family.

'I'm finally part of it. I'm finally working with Batman! But I mustn't get ahead of myself; I'll have to keep this secret from Bruce.' She thought feeling a bit discouraged by keeping this from her boyfriend. She noticed the necklace Batman was staring at, aloud she sighed but inside she thought 'Such a beautiful gift…probably for Catwoman or someone…who knows if Bats is with anyone.'

"You okay Bat-Shard?" Robin asked

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine; just thinking." Bat-Shard said to the Boy Wonder "I gotta go. Got to send this suit to the cleaners." she smiled.

"Okay until next time. You got your Bat-caller?" Robin asked

"Right here." Bat-Shard indicated the device on her utility belt and then used her Grapple Gun back to Bill's.

*Back at Wayne Manor*

(Bruce's POV)

Bruce paced up and down in the living quarters anxious to give Harleen her new gift. Tim was playing his new video game that he won from Dick up in his room; while Dick and Barbara were playing chess whilst thinking of new strategies in the rec. room and talking about whatever.

'Where is she? She's never been late before…' Bruce thought 'I've got to be discreet when asking her about her birthday. I want it to be done right.'

In the rec. room Dick and Barbara were talking whilst she took his Black Knight with her White Bishop. "Check."

"Geez…" Dick said rubbing his hair to get his brain cells working. "You think Bruce is still pacing up there?" he said moving his Black Castle to take her White Knight

"Yeah I guess…so you took Tim on your motorbike for a ride? How was it?" she smirked imagining Tim asking about every button, moving her White Castle left to protect her White Queen.

"He was actually cool about it. Granted when we stopped at the game store he did ask me where the rocket launchers were…how can you get rocket launchers on that thing anyway?" he smirked moving his Black Queen in frame of her White King "Check. By the way where's Harleen? I haven't seen her all day."

Barbara had to give him an excuse, she knew about Harleen being Bat-Shard so her errand could have been that. "She had to run an errand. And don't ask me what it was I didn't check." She almost snapped at Dick, which made him recoil slightly; she took his Black Queen with her White Knight.

"Okay, fine…no need to snap at me." Seeing no other way to save his Black King, Dick forfeited "Still where is she?

(Harleen's POV)

'God that errand ran longer than I thought! Bruce must be worried. I hope he's not mad at me.' She thought reaching the doors and carefully opening them.

"Miss Harleen! You're late; Master Bruce has been worried for some time." Alfred said astonished but glad to see her.

"Sorry Alfred. My errand went on longer than I thought." Harleen said taking off her shoes putting them on the rack. "I best talk to Bruce and apologise."

"Very responsible of you, Miss Harleen; I'll go and…" Alfred said before Harleen stopped him.

"No Alfred, I want to surprise him." She said giving a half-hearted smile

"Very well miss Harleen. Shall I inform the others of your arrival?" Alfred asked at attention

"Yes please. Thank you Alfred." Harleen thanked her butler friend

Harleen went into the living quarters where Alfred pointed to and saw Bruce pacing.

"Erm…Bruce…?" Harleen asked softly

"Harleen? You're okay. Where've you been?" he asked calming down seeing his girlfriend was safe.

"I've been running an errand…Bruce can we sit down?" looking at the settee.

'Oh God…did something happen? She's not going to break up with me is she? *sigh*no this is Harleen we're talking about, not Harley.' He thought while moving to the settee next to his girlfriend. "Harleen what did you want to talk about?"

"It's kind of…important…" Harleen said holding her hands

'Stay calm Bruce…it's probably nothing.' Bruce thought "What is it? You know you can tell me anything."

"Okay…" Harleen took a deep breath and said "Do you know when my birthday is? 'Cause I don't think I've ever told you." looking at her beau "I'm asking cause I'm not sure when yours is either."

'Oh thank you God!' Bruce felt a weight off his shoulders in his mind but in reality he was composed as ever "Hmm, you now I don't think you did. Tell me my little minx: When is it?"

"Na-ah, you're gonna have to earn it." She playfully teased her boyfriend

"Oh yeah?" as Bruce began to nuzzle her neck with kisses.

"Oh…oh no…no fair…"Harleen was getting tickled with kisses while holding her boyfriend.

"Ready to tell me now?" Bruce whispered in her ear.

"N-no…" Harleen giggled with joyful tears forming

"Oh…that's a shame…guess I'll have to keep going." Bruce said faking disappointment

"No…! No Bruce. D-don't, stop!" Harleen began to laugh

"_Don't stop_? Okay." Bruce continued to tickle her and shower her with love

"Okay…okay…the-the fourteenth." Harleen cried with loving joy

"The fourteenth of…?"Bruce asked tenderly kissing her neck again then nibbling her earlobes (Seriously, who does the earlobe thing?)

"February…fourteenth of February." Harleen admitted a loving defeat.

'A wonderful date for a beautiful woman' Bruce thought "The nineteenth." he answered softly

"Huh?" Harleen panted trying to hear him.

"My birthday…the nineteenth of February." Bruce repeated

"We really _are_ close…aren't we?" Harleen said kissing her loving beau.

She loved every second, each kiss Bruce planted on her. She was in love with him and that feeling was reciprocated. She noticed a bulge in his trouser pocket; she broke the kiss and asked him.

"Bruce is that an _action figure;_ or are you happy to see me?" Harleen playfully asked.

'Damn she's seen it. Oh well can't get out of it.' Bruce thought then sighed "*Sigh* I planned to give this too you for your birthday. But seeing as you've seen it…" he got out a necklace box from his pocket.

"What is it?" Harleen asked getting up slowly; all that tickle kissing made her numb.

"I'll show you." he slowly opened the box revealing the blue diamond and gold necklace he purchased at the store earlier as Batman.

'Oh my God, the necklace! The one that Bat…' Harleen, with her hands in a prayer position over her nose and mouth to cover her smile, was stricken with: disbelief, joy and a mix of other emotions. Her mind was a whirlwind of memories and a single thought emerged as Bruce placed the necklace around her neck: 'Bruce is…Batman?!'

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**


	10. The Harlequin and The Bat Chapter 10

**The Harlequin and the Bat**

**This is the story sequel to: The Harley and The Ivy.**

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners.**

**Warning: Violent scenes to come. These stunts are done by highly trained professionals and should not be imitated by anyone. Except those proficient in martial arts training and weapons, even then it shouldn't be imitated.**

Chapter 10

'Bruce is Batman…the man I love, the man I treasure; is my first real crush? Have I always been this blind? But isn't this a good thing? Bruce is Batman, Batman is Bruce the two only good men who've ever believed in me are the same person?' Harleen began to tear up as she touched her new necklace; she knew this was meant for her but was she feeling love for Bruce or for Batman?

Bruce saw her touch the necklace and smiled 'She's speechless, she likes it…doesn't she?' He asked "Harleen…are you okay?"

"Bruce…I…" Harleen started but then received a call from Ivy. "I've got to take this." and left for the door.

Bruce got a message from his Bat-Caller. "Err yeah me too."

"I'll give you a straight answer when this is over. I promise." Harleen spoke giving a small smile

"I'll hold you too it." Bruce smiled

On opposite sides of the door were Harleen and Bruce listening on their phones

"Harley…" Ivy's voice started

"Batman…" Commissioner Gordon's voice came through

"It's Scarecrow!" they said in unison

Harleen raced towards the door hoping to avoid running into anyone, but unfortunately Alfred saw her.

"Miss Harleen, where are you going?" He asked sounding concerned.

"I-I need to think on some things Alfred! I'll be back soon!" Harleen said running off

"But you've only just arrived!" Alfred reached out for her but she ran off.

(Bruce's POV)

"Harleen I need to…Alfred what's going on?" Bruce asked wanting to know.

"Miss Harleen Sir, she just left!" Alfred explained

"Where did she go? Did she say anything?" Bruce asked his elderly friend.

"She said she needed to think on some things." Alfred answered

"What things?" Bruce asked

"I don't know; she ran off before I could ask. But she said that she'll be back soon." Alfred gave the full answer Bruce would ask for

"Harleen…what's going on…? *groan* the city is under attack from Scarecrow, I have to go Alfred." Bruce groaned going to suit up.

"Does Miss Harleen know?" Alfred became concerned

"No she doesn't. The Batman is going to have to protect her!" Bruce said looking determined to save his girlfriend and stop the fear inducing Johnathan Crane.

The sound of a motorcycle came from outside, Alfred went to investigate but Bruce went to stop Scarecrow.

(Harleen's POV)

Harleen called for Bill's store, crying she begged for him to pick up; she needed to talk to someone Ivy couldn't know…at least not yet, Bill was one of the only _sane _people she could talk to.

'He can't be…he just can't be!' Harleen thought thinking of the necklace, Bruce and Batman. The love she had harboured for the Dark Knight and the blossoming love for Bruce were conflicting within her. She contacted Bill over her hand-free phone.

"Harleen…what's up?" Bill asked with the news on in the background.

"Bill I need to suit up!" she said wiping away a tear, she hijacked one of the motorcycles Dick owned at the home.

"What? Harleen the suits you fought in haven't been mended! They could tear and make you exposed! Is that a Motorbike I hear?"

"Bill! Are there any suits that you have?" she said racing to his store.

"Yeah the Default; Harleen it's not like the other suits, it's just like Batman's suit. If you get shot it will get pierced!" Bill explained over the phone.

"It'll have to do! I have to stop Scarecrow!" Harleen cried

"Yeah okay I'll get it ready…Harleen where are you?" Bill asked

"Outside your store!" Harleen's hijacked bike reached Bill's store, screeching to a halt.

"God almighty! The Hell, Harleen?!" Bill said ducking for cover for fear she was going through the windows.

Harleen went into the back to find the suit; she took off the new necklace Bruce got for her hours before, Bill saw that she was upset and went to ask: what.

"Harleen, what are you…what's with the necklace? Harleen!" Bill called out but she didn't listen she used the motorbike and rode off.

"What the hell is going on with her?" Bill asked himself, he then examined the necklace "Is this what's gotten her so upset?" leaving him dumbfounded

Scarecrow was spraying his fear toxin to hundreds of different people, each of them screaming in terror clawing and running from imaginary fears.

"Run, people of Gotham, Run! You will fear The Scarecrow!" he cackled behind his stitched sack mouth.

Bat-Shard arrived first jumping off the motorbike at the last minute causing Scarecrow to be knocked down.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to play with fog machines Scarecrow?" Bat-Shard quipped

Scarecrow pushed the motorbike away from his legs and held the fog emitter at Bat-Shard. "Ah…Bat-Shard; the newest pain in Gotham! Tell me are you scared?" he asked in a taunting voice

"Of you Crane? No!" She said defiantly…but this wasn't Crane. Crane was: thin, spindly, he used flips and dodging martial arts. Not powerhouse muscle moves

The fake Scarecrow laughed maddeningly. "Not Crane…he didn't like my questions, I left him _lying_ in his house!" he said spraying the toxic mist.

"What? Whoa!" Bat-Shard used her grapple gun to escape to the heights. '_Left him lying in his house_? Did this guy kill Crane and take his place?' Bat-Shard thought

(Bruce's POV)

Bruce suited up and took some gas-masks; with Crane he couldn't be too careful. He jumped into the Batmobile and raced to Scarecrow's location.

'Where are you Harleen? What have I done? That stupid necklace…it all started with the necklace…Bat-Shard saw me look at it with a glance, but was Harleen at the scene? God…is she…? No she would've told me…wouldn't she?' Batman thought to himself trying to keep his mind on saving Harleen 'I've got to find Scarecrow!'

"Oracle, where's Scarecrow?" Batman commanded

"He's on Ninety Seventh Street. Bruce, what's going on?" Oracle asked

"Scarecrow is causing mayhem!" Batman responded

"Not him! Harleen! When we heard about her we were worried about you! You should've called us!" Oracle retaliated

"It's about the necklace I got her. The one Bat-Shard saw me buy!" Batman answered

'Oh God…she must've figured it out' Barbara thought "Look; did she take off without saying anything?" Oracle asked

"No, she said she was going to give me _a straight answer_ and _be back soon_. She's gone Oracle!" Batman sounded upset and that wasn't a good thing, when Bruce gets upset, he really gets depressed.

"Okay, if she said that, then she really means it. Ivy told me…" Oracle continued

"Ivy? _Poison Ivy_?" Batman asked

"Yes, Poison Ivy! How many "Poison Ivy's" are there in this city? Anyway we talked and she said if she needed to give an explanation or need to think she always came back. Harleen did it all the time with when she and Ivy were living on their own." Barbara explained "You have to trust her."

"I do trust her Oracle…but I don't want secrets between us. When we get back I'm going to tell her." Batman explained

"…Tell her what?" Oracle asked hesitantly

"That I'm Batman." He ended

'Bruce…you really do love her. Oh God…Harleen's feelings. Damn it why didn't I ask her if she wanted to come forward earlier?' Oracle thought hitting her forehead "Batman, listen you've got to know…"

"I'm going after Crane. We'll talk later!" Batman cut Oracle off

(Barbara's POV)

"Damn it Bruce!" Oracle yelled then she called Tim and Dick.

"*Yawn* what's up? I've got to take Tim to school in a few hours." Dick said in a haze. Rubbing his hair

"*yawn* And I can't be late for the field trip…what's up?" Tim asked holding a robin plush Harleen made for him

Barbara looked at them both and explained. 'I'm sorry Harleen…they have to know.' She thought.

(Harleen's POV)

Scarecrow laughed maniacally "Come out little Bat. This won't hurt…well it won't hurt me!"

'This guy is defiantly _not _Crane!' Bat-Shard thought to herself 'Crane's a psycho but he isn't this maniacal! She armed her Shard-Star and threw it, it knocked into his trigger hand making it bleed.

"Little. Bitch!" Scarecrow yelled "I'll get you for that!"

"Not before I get you first, Crane!" Batman appeared and threw a punch in his face.

"*groan* I'm _not _Crane! Crane's, Dead! Gah!" Bat-Shard landed on him with her tonfa.

"If you're not Crane; then who are you?" Bat-Shard yelled.

"A pissed off man!" Scarecrow threw her off and then punched Batman. Scarecrow continued to hit Batman left and right in the gut, but had his hand s were stopped after two to three hits. Batman threw him to the ground, but was grabbed by the ankles and dropped to the ground with a thud.

Bat-Shard flipped her tonfa to the offensive and struck. Scarecrow seemed to know every move she made and blocked them he threw a punch as she blocked it in defence stance he winded her in the gut. He linked his hands together then threw them down on her back. She landed face first into the gravel. "Stay down Bat-Bitch!" he taunted.

'This guy is strong. What is he?' Batman thought as Scarecrow came towards him.

"Scared Batman?" he jeered as he threw the caped crusader across the road. "Crane's Fear toxin, Bane's Venom…I'm unbeatable!" he taunted

'Venom? That explains it!' Batman thought "Bat-Shard get up!" he called out to his comrade, but was thrown to the lamppost by Scarecrow. He was knocked out

"Stay there…I've a surprise for you." he sneered as he went over to the fog emitter Bat-Shard came too.

She saw him pull a gun out 'He's going to kill him! No…Not Bruce!' she thought

"Say _pleasant dreams _Batman!" as he fired the gun the projectile flew towards his heart.

"No…!" Bat-Shard threw herself in front of the projectile and was hit in the arm.

"You. Stupid. Bitch! Now I've got to reload!" Scarecrow said looking for a spare in the bag-pack.

(Bruce's POV)

Bat-Shard began to shudder in Batman's arms, this made him come too. "Bat-Shard. Bat-Shard! Argh!" he yelled in pain his arm was severely hurt.

"Don't worry. You'll be joining her!" Scarecrow said maliciously

"Ichabod! *Roar*" a voice roared out and a running man bulleted into Scarecrow. It ploughed him into a car and then a building wall. Scarecrow and Batman saw the man…it was man wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans and black matted hair, his eyes were covered by a Venetian mask, there was nothing noticeable about him…But his arms, his arms were gloved with strange metal gauntlets. He threw Scarecrow down to the ground like a ragdoll.

"Who the Hell are you?" Scarecrow demanded

(Impact's POV)

"I'm Impact! And you've just…Ticked." He threw a punch to Scarecrows gut which rocketed him into a nearby car. "Me." Impact raced towards him shoulder barging Scarecrow's chest causing his blood to spew from his mouth "OFF!" Impact grabbed Scarecrow by his neck then threw him to the wall. This guy was beating Scarecrow like a kid with a pillow where Batman and Bat-Shard were punching him, like he was a reinforced wall.

"You…how are you…doing this? I'm flowing with Venom!" Scarecrow spluttered as blood poured through his mouth

"Read the label: Venom must take constantly or suffer crippling withdrawal symptoms and loss of super-human strength!" Impact joked but retained a scowl on his face.

"It has to be constantly supplied?!" Scarecrow coughed in disbelief

"Damn straight goon brain!" Impact pressed some buttons on his gauntlets as Scarecrow ran towards him not admitting defeat.

Impact threw a punch.

And for that split second he smiled…

Impact didn't smile during that whole fight and then…

BOOM!

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

Scarecrow screamed as his internal organs were being forced back into the opposite direction his body wanted to go. His body flew through a car roof causing him to flip then land back first into the nearest building.

Impact walked over to the crippled body of Scarecrow and ripped off his mask. It was a beefy goon, one of the ones that tried to rob Bill's store.

"You? I expected Crane!" Impact roared.

"He's dead! *cough*" he spat blood into Impact's face "She's dead!"

"What did you do? Speak!" Impact roared

"Crane's new formula…Two-Face's DNA…get an Ouija board *gargled laugh*" he was insulting. He was unconscious in seconds.

(Batman's POV)

Batman stayed with Bat-Shard through the entire fight trying to get Bat-Shard back. She kept muttering "B-b-b…" as her eyes were becoming: pin pricked and her body was shaking.

Impact came over and examined her, "Thank you. We've got to get her to the Batcave!"

"No, joke!" Impact said then carried her. Bat-Shard's body was shaking like mad, she was muttering something; they didn't know what to say about it and what it meant.

At the Batcave, Impact got Bat-Shard on the examining table Dick, Tim, Barbara and Alfred got the supplies ready to examine her and Batman. He had a broken arm, easily fixed but Bat-Shard was crying now, what the hell was going on with her.

Poison Ivy came through the top doors and saw Bat-Shard on the examining table. "Oh God, Harley! No, no, no! What happened?" and dropped Scarecrow's bag-pack

"Goon with Crane's Toxin…mixed it with Dent's DNA. She got hit." Impact said solemnly.

"Why is Poison Ivy here? Our secret is blown! What did she mean by Harley? Argh!" Batman yelled as Alfred patched him up.

"B-b-Bruce!" Bat-Shard cried in fear.

"Harley! Harleen!" Impact and Ivy called out

"Har…Harleen?" Batman said getting through to Bat-Shard; he carefully removed the cloak and mask. "Harleen…?" his heart sunk…his new partner…the woman he loved…the person he cared for, she was dying from Crane's fear toxin. "Who knew?" Bruce spoke through his teeth as he removed his cowl; "Who. Knew?" he roared demanding an answer slamming his fist on the table.

"We did…" Impact answered for both him and Ivy

"I did…" Barbara answered

"You did…When?" Bruce turned to Impact, he removed his mask sighing. "Two days after Penguin."

"Bill…?" Ivy looked at her friend in disbelief, she'd never seen him wear anything other than street clothes. "The day after Penguin…" Ivy said looking in terror of Bruce, she'd never seen Batman's real face and at this point she didn't want to.

"Since…the amusement park." Barbara said touching her left leg holding Dick's hand with her right.

"So everyone knew except me?" Bruce exhaled

"Not us…not since tonight." Tim answered truthfully

"Master Bruce, calm down." Alfred tried to calm his master.

"Calm down?! How can I be calm? The love of my life is dying, my arm is broken and the man who can give me the antidote is dead! How can I be calm?" Bruce yelled, Bill pulled Bruce in front of him and hit him in the face knocking him to the table.

"You think you're the only one who's hurt? I've known Harleen since Arkham! She's my friend! Look Crane may still be alive; the guards said that the toxin Crane was using was contained in six vials! Ivy's got the vials here…" Bill said holding the bag up then lowering it "We can make the antidote!" the atmosphere seemed to have calmed down. "Oh and by the way…he wasn't dead."

"Ivy; get it ready. We start immediately!" Barbara commanded "Bruce you stay here with Bill and keep an eye on Harleen…we'll work on the antidote."

Bruce breathed heavily then stared at Harleen "oh…okay…" he calmed down and walked to Harleen who was still shaking in fear. Bill put his hand on Bruce's shoulder, after injecting her with a sleep inducer.

"I'm making a trip to Arkham, could use your help." Bill told Bruce.

"I…I don't want to lose her." Bruce began to tear up. Holding his eyes to stop the tears then holding her hand.

"You won't…_we _won't." Bill reassured Bruce then looked at Ivy "You two get to know each other, I'll talk to Crane." Bill walked off

"But I thought you said Crane was dead?" Ivy looked up.

"Goon rules one-zero-one: When you have what you need, leave people alive so you can get more." Bill said going to the stairs.

"Hey!" Dick said looking at Bill then throwing a bunch of keys at him. "Take the Ferrari."

Bill caught the keys, smiled "I don't have a licence." Then walked off.

"Harleen…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Bruce said to his beloved

(Harleen's POV)

'Bruce, I'm scared…I'm breaking…the Joker…he's after me! The black sludge, the red blood; I'm drowning! Help me!' Harleen thought.

Trapped inside her own mind, Harleen saw the foundations of her psyche personified:

Harley Quinn, dressed in her red and black clown dress that seemed stitched together onto her skin: every diamond, her gloves threaded with her veins, her eye mask was stitched with blue buttons in place of her blue eyes the holes were trickling with blood, her hat was torn and broken the front exposed a lunatic cuckoo clock with her as the cuckoo, her smile was stitched with bleeding thread making it look like Joker's grin in an empty void. Her signature hammer was wrapped with barbed wired and a Joker stamp.

Bat-Shard, her costume that Bill had made for her, it was hollow, the suit was ripping at the seams, her tools were toys, her mask that covered her face was covering a faceless mannequin, her arms and legs didn't have anything filling them, but yet they moved. The tonfa she used as her main weapons were splintered and broken in half.

And Harleen Quinzel, she was there, dressed in her beautiful silver dress Bruce gave her with the necklace she was given hours ago. Her legs and arms were tied in purple with green trimmed ribbon and black with grey ribbon. She couldn't move; she was isolated and alone with no-one but her psyche to keep her company, but they just stared at her…waiting, watching…being ready for something about to happen

'Bruce, Ivy, Barbara, Bill please…save me!' she thought wanting this nightmare to end.

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**


	11. The Harlequin and The Bat Chapter 11

**The Harlequin and the Bat**

**This is the story sequel to: The Harley and The Ivy.**

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners.**

**If many of you are wondering about the timeline in this story and what month it is; don't worry I based The Harley and the Ivy around March first to April first.**

**Following that the current timeline puts it at August. This chapter follows July into August so don't worry.**

Chapter 11

*A month has passed; the headlines flew through the city like birds flying south for the winter:

_Bat-Shard disappears! Harley Quinn on rampage! Caped Crusader fails to apprehend! Crazed Clown Capitalises Crime! Batman Baffled, Harley Quinn Helps and Hinders_.*

Batman was chasing Harley Quinn. Her maniacal laughter echoed through the streets of Gotham, then vanishing without a trace.

"Damn it! Where did she go? Harleen, I know I can get you back…I have to." Batman said to himself.

Below the rooftops was Impact AKA Bill from Bill's Armour and Tech, the suit he was wearing was basically his clothes but made from Meta-Human weave. He looked at Batman knowing he had lost another lead on finding Harleen he sighed and thought to himself:

'All of this happened in the space of a month: Harleen going crazy, Joker rumoured to be back in town, this new guy Red something… Crane invented that crazy pixie dust. But the real question is: Why make it anyway? Just for some years shaved off his sentence, just to be thrown right back in?'

Impact's thoughts turned back a month ago, he travelled to Arkham by Ferrari…not that it did him any good, he didn't have a licence, but in this city kids as young as twelve could drive a motorbike…they had plenty of experience riding them after they stole them. But since he didn't know how American cars worked he was accompanied by Dick, who drove.

Bill and Dick drove straight there obeying the traffic getting there, unfortunately they weren't getting there quick enough.

"So…no licence huh?" Dick asked turning his head then looking at the road.

"Huh…oh, yeah." Bill responded thinking about Harleen and the situation

"Arkham…" Dick started

"Huh?" Bill startled

"Why Arkham, of all the places?" Dick asked

"Bruce said that the Fake Crane _left him in his house_. Arkham is the only house Crane has since he's been incarcerated…plus…it's home to him because of all: the secret holes he's dug himself over time. It's familiar, it's safe and he knows all the places right under the guards noses." Bill answered while staring through the glass.

Dick didn't answer for a minute and then "How do _you _know about Crane's hidden passages?"

Bill looked at Dick then back at the window seeing the sign: Arkham Asylum 2 Miles North. "Because I was there…" he answered plainly

Arriving at Arkham's gates Bill and Dick got out, Dick couldn't believe it. He asked a thousand questions to Bill about why he was here in Arkham, but all he got was the silent treatment. Even with the situation going on, it's still rude _not _to answer a question when asked.

Inside the Asylum they were greeted by doctors and psychiatrists of varying degrees, they saw several inmates in straightjackets, on stretchers and even in muzzle masks to stop them from attacking other inmates. They went over to the receptionist; he had neatly trimmed back brown hair, darkened eyes from days of restless sleep behind squared glasses perched on a crooked nose and a bloodied white doctor's robe.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked politely

"Crane, Johnathan. Dent, Harvey." Bill answered sternly before Dick spoke

"Bill, we don't even know if he's still alive!" Dick whispered angrily

"Crane…Crane…ah here! He's in his cell; I'll collect him for you. You should know: he's had quite an ordeal in the last few hours. As for Dent I'll get him when you've finished with Crane." The receptionist smiled

"Not good enough! We need them both now!" Bill demanded

"Sir, I don't know who you are but there are…"

Bill didn't let him finish, he just gripped him by the scruff of his collar and saw his face "Sod the regulations! We've got someone who's _dying_ because of what those two have made! So either you get them both _now _or I'll rip through the doors and throw them into the interrogation cells myself!"

Dick didn't know Bill all that well but he could see that time in Arkham _had _changed him. "Bill…" he whispered

"Security…please receive: Mr Johnathan Crane and Mr Harvey Dent from their respective cells." the receptionist was shaking with fear because of Bill. He was gently put down as Bill dusted him off.

"There see? Wasn't that bad was it?" Bill said smiling "Sorry about the grabbing…but with tension running high…you understand."

"Yes…erm…you need to sign in." the receptionist pushed a clipboard towards them. Dick signed first then Bill.

"We'll only be five minutes." Dick said looking at Bill with a glare.

"Seven. I think Harvey may be about two minds on the subject." Bill joked

As the two left the receptionist looked at the sign in sheet: Selina Kyle, Talia Winslow, Dick Grayson and Bill…just Bill. The receptionist looked at the database seeing Bill anywhere, he found it and he shuddered at the results.

"You didn't have to go that far!" Dick explained using his arms to indicate the receptionist

"It's always protocol with these guys. Too crazy: lobotomies, too depressed: happy pills, too sane: lock up for five years." Bill said entering the interrogation room.

"You were here for…?" Dick asked before being cut off.

"*hush* here they come. Let me do the talking." Bill said, seeing Crane being put on the waiting chair and Dent being brought first. The receptionist was right, he _had _quite the ordeal.

Two-Face entered; his half acid green face was monstrous considering his normal face looked just like everyone else's, his hands were in cuffs and as he sat down his Harvey face smiled. "Hello Bill…good to see you."

"Good to see you too, Harvey. How's treatment?" Bill asked politely

"*Sigh* can't complain or we could…if we had our _coin_!" Harvey looked at the guards. He had it confiscated a few months back then it was sold in an auction.

"Tell me about Crane's formula. It involved your DNA…you know anything about it?" Bill asked

"Maybe we do…maybe we don't…what's it too you?" Dent spoke again referring to himself as 'we'.

"It involves the Bat and a customer of mine." Bill answered giving a half truth.

"Ah…yes…how is Batman? Alive…Dead? We couldn't care…or we could." Looking at the guards again; Bill produced a coin, the look on Harvey's two faces were shocked he wanted to believe that was his coin. One side beautiful undamaged silver with the head of Lady Liberty… "Is that our…?" Bill turned the coin to produce a damaged side: the head of Lady Liberty and the words: _In God We Trust _were scratched out. Bill nodded and placed the coin, Damaged side up, on the table with his fingers still on it.

"What did Crane want with your DNA?" Bill asked sternly, as he kept pressure on the coin as Harvey placed his hands over it to grab it.

"Leave it to chance…" Harvey explained looking at Bill's eyes. Bill relinquished the coin. Harvey smiled and tossed the coin into the air a few times to get the feel of it back again.

"Tell me Harvey…What did Crane want, with your DNA!" Bill asked again. Dick saw what he was doing: giving an incentive to the criminal so he could talk…Bruce did the same thing once before…

Harvey produced his coin Perfect side first, "Head's we tell you." he then flipped the coin to the damaged side "Tails we don't." Harvey flipped it. Each spin of the coin, every second lengthened dramatically. Harvey caught the coin and flipped it to the back of his other hand. He revealed the result…

Damaged side, he wouldn't tell them anything. "Fair cop, Harvey." Bill said offering his hand in gratitude. Harvey and Dick were taken back, Bill was offering his thanks to Dent. Harvey reciprocated. And by some form of remorse or sense of good that Harvey had lost or locked away he spoke.

"He said he wanted our DNA for a Fear Toxin…a new one for the governors. Some lady asked for it to help change inmates…like us. To be forever labelled as "Reformed" or "Criminal". That's all we know." Harvey looked down at his precious coin.

"Thank you Harvey…you're a good man." Bill said putting his hand on Harvey's shoulder.

"Time's up, next prisoner!" the guard said

Bill looked at the coin and then Harvey "Keep it, it's yours by right." As Harvey left he nodded thanking Bill.

"Damn…some woman? Which one?" Dick asked

"We're about to find out." Bill said as Crane entered

Crane sat down: his glasses were broken, his face was bruised, his left eye was swollen and his right arm was in a sling. Still he maintained a composure that many people couldn't pull off. "So, to whom do I owe this pleasure too?" he smiled revealing his left canine was missing.

"Ichabod, it's me…" Bill said looking grim, Crane realised who it was: 

"Brom…oh it _is _good to see you again. You've been out for…what is it now a year?" Crane smiled

"Eighteen months…let's talk business." Bill said getting straight to the point

"Ah…ever the straight as an arrow…very well: _What_ business?" Crane asked pushing his glasses up his nose.

Bill produced a vial from his pocket, one of the same ones that were used on Harleen. Crane saw what it was and produced an "Ah", he then examined it then placed it back down. "You were at the sight where Bat-Shard was…"

"You know about that?" Bill asked, Dick was sitting in the corner waiting for some indication of betrayal…either Crane or Bill, it didn't matter which at this point.

"Please, this _is_ Arkham. Hero battles and their outcomes spread quicker than the gossip column in the Gazette. I also know who the Shard actually is! Customer of yours?" Crane explained

"That's irrelevant, _Ichabod_." Bill said without batting an eyelid

The nickname made Crane twinge a bit…or it could've been the stitches in his arm, no one could tell…but what one could tell: Johnathan Crane _hated _being called Ichabod. "Well…_Brom_, I think we're done here!" Crane said standing up.

"Wait! Tell me about this…please. Someone we both know needs the antidote. And we don't have time for our rivalry." Bill pleaded

"Very well…" Crane sat Back down "Amanda Waller…that's who came."

"Waller…as in 'Suicide Squad' Waller?" Dick asked Bill didn't know who she was, but she was famous in Arkham.

"The same." Crane answered

"Who is she? The name's familiar but…" Bill asked

"She's known as the Devil to some of the inmates, she makes deals with them: get time shaved off your sentence for an impossible mission. That's what the Suicide Squad is…" Crane answered "anyway…she asked me to help make a new strain of my fear toxin…powerful stuff: DNA from Harvey, my Fear Toxin, Joker's Venom…" Crane begun then was cut off by Bill.

"Joker's Venom? Why mix that crap in there? What are you a Fear Enthusiast or a drug lord?" Bill asked

"If you let me explain…_Brom_…the toxin's in my recipe and Joker's venom combined with Harvey's DNA, leave the person in a psychological disorder that when, after three days, the person comes out of it more evil or neutralised…depending on their dominant side." Crane explained

"Their dominant side?" Dick asked

"Yes…Harvey willingly went along with it. I had a coin in my pocket at the time…" Crane pushed his cracked glasses up his precise nose "Head's he'd agree to it, tails he didn't…I won."

"Obviously…" Bill said in a sarcastic tone.

"After the first few _subjects_ almost half of them were rehabilitated. The other half went mad and was shipped off to the Squad." Crane looked at Bill then continued.

"What do you get out of it, a shorter sentence?" Bill asked

"No…with that imposter ruining my _good _name, it'll probably be added to my sentence. No…what I get is: more subjects." Crane smiled, it sickened Bill. "I know who Bat-Shard is. It's Ms Quinn isn't it?"

Bill and Dick were shocked, how did Crane know? It wasn't made public, she didn't remove her mask in public… "How?" Bill asked darkly

"Please…your special armour…a female Bat…her skills…it wasn't difficult to know who it was…besides it's not Ivy's style to hide her _assets_." Crane smiled indicating what he wanted from Ivy. "Besides Ms Quinn is the only one who wears _that _symbol. No-one else would see much in it, but people like us, ones who notice things, make the connections." Crane said making note of Harleen's iconic diamond motif.

"How long have you known?" Bill asked

"Since the Barbara Gordon incident." Crane said without hesitation "But…Ms Quinn is a friend of yours…and I know how strong you've gotten since…well you know…and I rather not go ten rounds with a man who can collapse my lungs with a single punch. I'll keep mum on this…Brom."

"Good…now where's the antidote?" Bill asked hoping for an answer

"Oh…I'm sorry to say that there isn't one." Crane said with a twinge of disappointment

Bill grabbed Crane by his scruff then slammed his face, side on, onto the table. "Why isn't there an antidote?" he yelled, Dick grabbed Bill's shoulder's trying to shake him off.

"Waller…ARGH…Waller told me not to make the antidote! She said if I did I'd be cut off from my research!" Crane confessed while Bill was pressing down on his head. Bill released him. "Still sore from our little _meeting _two years ago?" Crane said being pulled away from the table by a guard.

Bill breathed deeply with rage and stared at Crane "At least then you could walk straight, now you hobble!"

Dick and the guard got the two out of there before some real damage could be done. Bill grabbed the toxin from the table and left.

Crane called out: "I'm sorry; I really am…tell her that for me."

Bill thought on the spot and looked at Crane. He nodded.

Travelling back to the Batcave, Dick and Bill said nothing…that was worse than being in traffic. But in the Batcave things were getting worse.

(Bruce's POV)

'Hold on Harleen, please hold on' He thought he looked at Barbara 'How could she not tell me about Harleen…maybe they didn't want to tell me straight away…like I didn't want to tell Harleen straight away…God, not again…not another loved one.' He thought

The monitors for Harleen were beating normally but she wasn't in any condition to do anything.

Bruce looked at Ivy and asked her: "So you know my face…you know my name…you know where we live…do you want revenge Ivy?"

Ivy looked at Bruce with tears; she left that life behind her she only cared about Harleen and her friendship. She shook her head and looked back at Harleen "I want, Harley back. So no Bruce, I don't care about revenge anymore. I want my friend…I want your girlfriend to be back…alive." she said holding Harleen's hand rubbing it gently.

Bruce placed his good hand on Ivy's shoulders "So do I…" with sadness in his voice.

"Damn it! It's a mix of DNA, Joker Venom and Fear toxin! There's nothing I can do to isolate the base, it's impossible to pin down!" Barbara hit the dashboard of the Bat-computer.

"Look, we'll find it. We've got the poison; Ivy gave Harleen toxin and poison immunity right. So she's got a fighting chance!" Tim tried to put a good spin on things.

"Yes that maybe true…but this is Crane's Toxin; he updates the formula all the time. Who knows if this is a poison or a toxin anymore!" Barbara said

"Well you've got to try! This is Harley we're talking about here!" Ivy called out

(Harleen's POV)

Harleen stayed captive by the ribbons, she tried to struggle out but the grip was so strong it felt like Joker and Batman at her wrists and legs using their full strength to hold her in place. The ground was becoming more unstable, far off into the distance the world was crumbling piece by piece. Her psyche counter parts turned to look at each other then back at her.

"Why do you struggle Harley? Don't you want to be here?" the Harley Quinn Doll smiled exposing her hollow smile that was being held in place by bloodied thread.

Harleen quivered in place and shouted "No! I don't want to be here! It's horrible!"

Harley Quinn talked with her stitched mouth "That's too bad. You're stuck here! This place is your mind! We're you!"

"No it can't be! It's Scarecrow's fear toxin doing this!" Harleen cried

"It's not just Scarecrow Harleen. She speaks the truth." Bat-Shard spoke with her faceless mouth. "We've always been here. The Good and The Bad. This is a test."

"What kind of test?" Harleen asked

"A test to see which one of us stays with ya! Ha-ha! Boring, drab Batsy over there; or lovely fun me!" The Harley Quinn laughed and giggled just like Harleen did in a previous life.

"But I don't want to be stuck with _her_! I want to be Bat-Shard" Harleen indicated Quinn "I want Bruce! I love him; I want to share his life!" she began to cry

"Meer words, Harleen. It's not a question of physical strength…it's a question of Will and Love. Will Bruce love you when he sees you change into Harley Quinn? Will he risk everything for a girl who cannot be saved?" Bat-Shard asked

"Of…of course he would! He loves me, he'll save me." Harleen said with hesitation

"You know as well as _I_ do he would only throw you back into Arkham! He'll forget about you and move onto a woman who isn't broken! Maybe Vicki Vale or Selina Kyle!" Harley Quinn taunted causing Harleen to doubt herself.

"Now we fight…" Bat-Shard said arming herself with her broken tonfa.

"Come and get some…Bat-Bitch!" Harley Quinn said readying her mallet; grinning a bloodied smile

They both ran towards each other and Bat-Shard struck first.

(Bruce's POV)

"Her vitals are reacting! She's waking up!" Bruce said followed by Ivy.

Harleen's eyes flickered open as she struggled to get up.

"Easy…easy Harleen." Bruce smiled "Oh your safe…thank god!"

Harleen didn't say anything but then she hit Bruce straight in his bad arm with her legs. He yelled in pain.

"Harley what are you doing?" Ivy asked scared for her friend she didn't know what the hell was going on.

Harleen turned and grinned just like she did when living with the Joker and laughing maniacally; she threw a Star-Shard into the computer breaking the screen.

"Harleen, stop!" Bruce called out but it fell on deaf ears. She jumped on his back and stole a duplicate costume he had in the Batcave and hightailed it out of there in the Bat-Boat

The others tried to stop her but what could a plant girl with no plants in sight, a one armed Batman, a crippled Batgirl, an elderly butler and a twelve year old to do?

Harleen's laugh echoed through the Bat-Cave as she left one of Joker's old pumpkin bombs behind and set it off. The explosion caused the giant penny to fall and wreck the computer.

Bruce struggled to get out from under the rubble, Bill and Dick arrived seconds later.

"What the hell?" Dick said running to his friends

Bruce reached out to the waterway exit then was rendered unconscious 'Harleen…'

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

**And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed my story thus far.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**


	12. The Harlequin and The Bat Chapter 12

**The Harlequin and the Bat**

**This is the story sequel to: The Harley and The Ivy.**

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners.**

**Warning: Violent scenes to come. These stunts are done by highly trained professionals and should not be imitated by anyone. Except those proficient in martial arts training and weapons, even then it shouldn't be imitated.**

Chapter 12

The flashback continues as Bill told Bruce and the others what he and Dick learned at Arkham. Learning this Bruce tracks Harleen, secluding himself into his work.

After day three Bill and Dick return to Arkham, only they are greeted with a heavy armed guard.

"Waller?" Bill asked

"Could be…she must've learned about us asking about the toxin." Dick explained

"And if she discovers Harleen, she'll be thrown into the Squad before we can say the name of that dwarf/pixie guy with the crazy name." Bill said

"You mean Mister Mxyzptlk?" Dick asked

"…Yeah, him." Bill answered

As Dick and Bill enter they are confronted by Amanda Waller's Guards…definitely _not _a good thing.

"Where are you going?" the guard said

"I'm here to see a friend." Bill answered

"Johnathan Crane?" the guard asked again

"No, Edward Nigma." Bill lied

The guards looked at the roster and allowed them in. But they followed them intently.

"We're not going to lose these guys…we've got to ditch them." Dick whispered

"I'll distract them, you get _Edward_…" Bill said "I've already been in before." Bill turned around and asked "Hey boys, want to see stars?"

"Huh? oof!" the guards asked then were knocked out.

"Enhanced strength, you've got to love it." Bill said "We've got about five minutes let's move!" Bill said getting Johnathan Crane via the phone.

But he was already in the interrogation room. Inside was an African American woman in a business suit, who was asking about Harley Quinn. Crane was denying everything he knew but she didn't believe him "Crap! Is that Waller? Not what I imagined her to be."

"What did you imagine her to be?" Dick asked arming a smoke bomb

"I don't know…army suits, guns, crazy tech…not _that_." Indicating that he thought Amanda Waller was an army sergeant instead of an American Governor.

"Yeah, some people think that too." Dick answered "fire in the hole." Dick threw a smoke bomb that disoriented Waller and her guards. Bill knocked them out while Dick nerve pinched her to unconsciousness.

"Okay you've got to teach me that. Crane you okay?" Bill said

"*Cough* Well besides getting a development of asthma I'm fine. What's going on with Miss Quinn?" Crane coughed

"Harleen is still on a rampage. She took out thirty of Calendar Mans goons out the other day. What's up with her? I thought you said that the toxin worked for three days then the dominant side takes over?" Dick said

"Yes, Waller asked that as well. The serum has an unusual effect on people with either broken minds or high will strength like the Bat. Since Miss Quinn has a more stable mind than what she had, her confliction must continue between her two psyches: Harley Quinn and Bat-Shard." Crane explained

"Right, okay. Thanks…" Dick said but Bill remained a little longer.

"Knight to F-Eight. Checkmate." Bill said

"Damn it!" Crane looked down

As the two left Arkham they raced back to the Batcave to tell Bruce…and the race was on for Harleen.

*Present Day*

'*sigh* And Waller is still on our ass, for what happened in Arkham. *Sigh* Harleen is what matters at the minute.'

Harley's laugh could be heard down the street, she was doing cartwheels down the road making cars swerve. "Ha-ha! Yippee! Big boom! Oh…" she was happy then disappointed as it didn't explode.

"Batman; down here!" Impact called out, and Harley was swinging around with her grapple gun

"Harleen calm down, we're here to take you home…" Impact said creeping towards her. She saw that Impact was trying to be friendly but she swung her hammer into Impact's face.

"Nah-ah! No playing with Harley!" she laughed as she travelled away from Batman and Impact.

Back at Wayne Manor, Bruce and Bill entered through the Bat-cave entrance. Bruce remained in the cave, trying to find leads on Harleen or someone else.

"Any luck?" Ivy asked

"We got close…but it's like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands…smoke that swings a mallet." Bill said with an icepack on his right eye. "Any news on this Red-Blood guy?"

Barbara sighed and said "Red _Hood_. He's been giving trouble to the police…problem is we can't catch him…he always uses envoys."

"Like the ones Calendar Man and Penguin had? How many is that five?" Bill asked

"More than that. *Sigh* I know we should focus on getting Harleen back but what about Red Hood?" Barbara said

"So you're saying we should give up on Harley? Let her descend into madness?" Ivy said

"I didn't say that." Barbara defended

"But you implied it!" Ivy screeched

"Ivy! *sigh* You and me will search for Harleen, Bruce can check on Red Hood…Maybe somewhere along the line the two will cross." Bill said hoping to calm the two of them down before it escaladed out of hand.

(Bruce's POV)

Bruce removed his cowl and sighed, he opened a drawer with the necklace that started it all off.

'I promise Harleen…I promise I won't give up! I _will _save you!' he thought holding the precious gemstone and gold accessory in his hand.

The Bat-Computer lit up on a possible location on Red Hood; Bruce needed to make sure he was still on his toes trying to find Harleen and Red Hood at the same time. He took the Bat-Copter to find him, Bill and Ivy went down to tell bruce where they were going but by then it was too late he was gone.

(Bill's POV)

"He's gone again…damn…where's he gone too this time?" Bill asked as he saw Ivy looking at the Bat-Computer and it had images of Red Hood.

"Looks like he's targeting Red Hood; guess he must've heard us…Bill." Ivy asked

Bill turned around and looked at Ivy with one eye; he saw her walking towards him. "What…?"

"Do you love Harley?" Ivy asked bluntly

"What's brought this on? No. I don't, I respect her as a friend…but I…I…don't see her like I see you." Bill explained he didn't know if Ivy was using her pheromones on him or not, he'd always liked Ivy but couldn't get near her because of her poison abilities.

"Good, because I don't want to do this without causing harm." Ivy kissed Bill on the lips, and Bill felt a rush through his veins: the poison, if he was going to die it was with the woman he cared deeply for, who wasn't Harleen. Bill struggled to breathe because the poison was flowing through him; he fell down trying to fight. Ivy kissed him again on the lips; this was the antidote for her poison: one kiss poison, two kisses antidote.

Both of them looked at each other and gasped for air…Bill even more so "Next time…you give me that immunity shot. I don't feel like dying anytime soon."

"Deal…" she said nuzzling into his neck while both were on the floor.

(Bruce's POV)

Batman flew down to the clock tower roof saw Red Hood below him, one level down. Batman and Red Hood crossed paths during the month Harleen was going on her rampage.

"It's over Hood. Give up!" Batman said darkly

"It's never over, Batman…Never." Red Hood drew his gun and fired, each shot rang out firing at the ground or the air.

Batman threw a punch into the metallic helmet and dented it, Red Hood tries to fire but his range is short and askew, he couldn't get a good shot without wasting bullets. Their battle ensued they crashed into the walls of a building opposite them, Batman threw a batarang breaking the view of Red Hood.

Red Hood removed the Helmet that gave him his namesake to reveal a youthful man with stark black hair. Batman's eyes widened under his cowl, he hadn't seen this face in a long time…yet it felt like yesterday.

"Jason Todd…" Batman said in awe without giving too much emotion

"That's right…I've been cleaning up this city, while you were flying around after a crazy clown chick. Well Bruce let's see who's the better Bat!" Jason said brandishing a knife to defend and attack him, regardless of the gun in his leg holster.

As the two fought again, Jason dropped the knife in an abandoned room. Batman smashed Jason's head around a sink, then a mirror before being thrown into a nightstand and wardrobe.

Batman got up from inside and Jason held his gun at him. He then talked:

"You don't think I don't know what's going on? The Bat-Shard, the new partnership, the rumours that Quinn had changed her ways? I looked into it…I let it happen…I didn't stop it…I made a mistake in not stopping it."

"It wasn't a mistake Jason. It happened, I don't regret it." Batman darkly said

"Bruce I forgive you, for not saving me…I do. But why, why on God's Earth…" Jason kicked down the door revealing Joker and Harleen tied to a couple of chairs. "Are these two still alive?"

"Ha-ha-ha! this is great isn't it Bats?! The great failure from ages past comes back from the dead and now Harley's back in her right frame of mind…which to say is no mind at all! Ha-ha!" Joker laughed out loud.

Harleen was asleep on her chair; the toxin was taking a full effect now…it wouldn't be long now before she would be Harley Quinn again.

(Harleen's POV)

Inside her mind the Bat-Shard psyche was losing, her strength for staying good was fading. Her Harley Quinn side was growing in size and became more monstrous…more like Joker. The man she now loathed.

"Face it Bat-Shard. I'm the dominant side…you may have put up one hell of a fight, but now I win!" Harley Quinn said with a bloodied grin, her mallet poised above Bat-Shards head like an executioner with an axe.

Harleen was sitting on a barren piece of her mind, her psyche were out of her reach even with the ribbons holding her back. For the past month she saw her psyche battle for control, she was all alone hearing about the horrible things Harley was doing while she was mentally locked away. "Bruce please…save me…please…" she whispered

"He's not coming Sweetie! You've been lying to yourself for a month, a whole freaking month for the Bat to come and look at ya now: alone in an island of your mind with only the two of us for company!" Harley disregarding all that's happened with Harleen and Bruce

Bat-Shard looked at Harley Quinn and leaped into her, she still had some fight left in her, but only enough for a little while. "There is still some fight left in me Quinn. If she won't give up, neither will I!"

(Bruce's POV)

Batman stood his ground as Jason held his gun at him, his gaze never leaving the Dark Knight.

"You blindly let him live: the graveyards he's filled, the families he's ruined, the friends he's crippled the monstrous things he's done…the things he will continue to do! I thought I'd be the last…if it was you he killed: I would've tracked him down to the ends of the earth and then throw this: evil, death worshiping, garbage; straight down to hell!" Jason proclaimed

"You don't understand. I don't think you've ever understood." Bruce said calmly

"What? That it's too hard to do it?" Jason asked

"No, god almighty…it'd be too easy…I wanted to torture him for so long…subject him to every torturous moment he's put any one through and then…end him." Batman said solemnly.

"Ha! Finally admit you think about me Bats!" Joker laughed

"I'm not talking about Scarecrow, Dent or Penguin. I'm talking about him, just him! And you…you think saving a girl who is beyond redemption, will save yourself? This is Harley Quinn here!" Jason continued

"I know who she is!" Batman angrily spoke "But if I let myself go down to hell…I'll never come out of it!" Batman returned his composure.

"I'm doing this because…he took me away from you…and Quinn…she let him out again." Jason began to shake in his voice.

"I won't let you kill them." Batman spoke "I'm sorry."

"You won't have a choice." He threw his gun to Batman and drew a spare from behind him placing it to Joker's temple and said "It's Him or me! Decide! Cause if you don't I will!"

"This is getting better and better! Hey narrator guy; do you have any popcorn?" Joker said to the narrator

"JOKER NOT NOW!" the narrator shouted

"If you want to stop me, you'll have to kill me!" Jason called out.

"No…"Batman said turning his back on his former ward.

Jason fired the gun.

(Harleen's POV)  
She continued to watch her psyche wrestle and then see the outside she saw the second Robin fire the gun she wanted to run to warn Batman but all she could do was scream to warn him. "No! Batman; look out!" the Psyche saw what was going on for a second then continued to fight. Bat-Shard fell to Harleen.

"Bye-bye little Miss Bat-Shard!" Harley said readying her mallet.

(Bruce's POV)  
Batman heard the shot and dodged it; he threw his batarang into Jason's hand causing him to drop Joker and the gun, the pain shot into his hand instantly; Joker grabbed the gun and shot Jason in his stomach and threw Harleen through the window.

"No!" Batman called out

"Ha-ha! Catch you later Bats, I've a date with freedom…Give my best to Harls will you? Ha-Ha!" Joker laughed while aiming the gun at Batman's head.

Jason grabbed the batarang and threw it; it whizzed and struck itself into Joker's hand "ARGH!" Batman ran into Joker, throwing punches and into his grinning face.

Jason saw the rage Batman had lying deep within him when Quinn fell through the window. He grabbed the gun and fired at Joker; the impact sent him flying down to his death.

"Why…why her? Why Quinn? What is she to you Bruce?" Jason asked while clutching his fatal wound.

He's lost the woman he loves; his former ward is dying in front of him…what more can he do but: tell him the truth?

(Harleen's POV)

Harleen was falling to the ground, she knew that she would die from this height…she wanted to be found by someone, but inside her mind she was lost.

"Ivy there!" Bill's voice called out and wrapped around Harleen were vines holding her from the ground.

"I saw Joker go _that_ way, you think he's dying?" Ivy indicated towards the harbour while concentrating on Harleen

"Leave him, he's survived worse! Harleen's the main priority." Bill said "Get her to the room up there!" Bill pointed to the exit The Joker left

Inside Harleen's mind she had coddled Bat-Shard…she was finished…all the fight, all the protection it was gone.

Harley Quinn was shaking off the sudden shock. "You…You little, Bitch! I ought to…" she was preparing her mallet then a new voice appeared:

A young male voice, struggling to breathe "Why…why her? Why Quinn? What is she to you Bruce?"

'Bruce!' Harleen looked through the windows that were her eyes and saw her love Batman…No Bruce Wayne. He stood with his back to her, he didn't know she was there and he spoke:

"Because I love her…" Bruce started, that alone made Harleen smile and tear but he continued "I can't imagine my life without her; I don't want to lose her…like I lost my parents" Bat-Shard began to animate again she filled with a violet light that burned from deep in her chest then spread to all corners of her body, the bright violet light burned through Harley Quinn and enveloped Harleen, Harley screeched in pain but Harleen felt safe and accepted even with knowing about Bruce's parents. "I won't lose her and no-one; not even you Jason, will make me think otherwise. She's the reason I can smile without faking it, with her I can really feel love."

And with that; Bat-Shard enveloped Harleen's mind with the violet light eradicating the Harley Quinn Psyche from Harleen's mind. Harleen was freed from the ribbons shackling her to her fracturing mind. "We did it!" Harleen said being released

Bat-Shard shook her head and removed her cowl revealing the new Harleen "No Harleen…_You _did. You still believed in Bruce when all things were lost in the madness. Now wake up!"

Harleen hugged her doppelgänger and was waking up from her nightmare, her eyes were heavy and her limbs were tied but she managed to speak. "Bruce…" Harleen whispered

"Harleen!" Bruce grabbed her from the vines freeing her and whispered in her ear "I thought I lost you…"

"_I_ thought _I _lost _you_." Harleen said with tears in her eyes

Jason saw the two and reached for his gun but he couldn't keep a grip. He coughed up blood then fell dead on the floor.

Jason Todd, The Second Robin, Red Hood was dead.

Bruce held Harleen in a bridal fashion and took her downstairs to the Batmobile; Bill and Ivy went back with them seeing if she needed any other help. She just needed rest.

The new day came; Bruce didn't leave her side the entire time. Harleen was sleeping in a master bed with new pyjamas. She placed her hand on Bruce's this woke him up, they saw each other smile; they loved each other's smiles.

"Bruce…" Harleen whispered

"Yes…?" Bruce asked

"I love the necklace…" Harleen smiled "and call me Harley."

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

**And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed my story thus far.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**


	13. The Harlequin and The Bat Chapter 13

**The Harlequin and the Bat**

**This is the story sequel to: The Harley and The Ivy.**

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners.**

Chapter 13

Time has passed for Bruce and Harleen (who is now going by her nickname Harley) they have been taking it easy. Dick has taken the mantle of Batman; it's so Bruce and Harley can finally have some alone time. Barbara, Bill and Ivy are discussing on new techniques, as well as designs for new meta-human armour for Bruce and Harley.

(Harley's POV)

"I guess I'll have to face the music when we go out." Harley said sadly, her dual dyed hair gently being stroked by Bruce's hands; her head lying softly on Bruce's lap.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked

"Well, I've hardly been discreet being Quinn have I? All the stuff that I've pulled off: the robberies, the knocking out robbers for their share of the loot, the exploding cars, dying my hair red and blue, the panty raids…"Harley listed off

"Yeah…those were…wait panty raids when did that happen?" Bruce asked

"Somewhere between the diamond heists and the freeing the tigers from the zoo I think." Harley said sadly.

"Oh yeah…I remember Bill getting some of the tigers to heel; Ivy seemed to enjoy the carnage a little bit." Bruce reminisced

"Yeah…that sounds like her. I'm pretty sure that I broke into a bio-dome and stole a rare plant." Harley said

"She did day, _Viva la Flora_, when you did that." Bruce joked

"I was so scared Bruce…" Harley felt tears forming

"I know you were. You told me, but you were and you _are _strong! You've become someone free from the past. You've evolved from the broken shards of the Harlequin and have been re-forged into a beautiful bat-_woman_ and the woman I love." Bruce gazed into her beautiful teary eyes

"*sniff* Do you always use these moves an all the women?" Harley asked

"Only the ones I'm serious about." Bruce smiled

"So just me then?" Harley asked thinking just a bit vain

"No…there were others. But that's all in the past Harley; I've not seen them in what seems like years." Bruce said honestly

"Bruce…shut up and kiss me." Harley said getting up and crawled to him like a cat.

"Gladly." Bruce said stroking her hair behind her ear then passionately kissing her lips.

Harley lay on top of Bruce and snaked her arms around his neck; Bruce moved his hands slowly down Harley's slender well trained body then placing his hands on her hips then onto her buttocks. Harley grabbed Bruce's hands hen placed them on her hips, "Nah-ah Bruce…you've got to wait for that. But it'll be worth the wait…I promise." Harley said seductively rubbing noses.

"You learn that trick from Ivy?" Bruce smiled and massaged her back

"If I learned any tricks from Ivy, I'd be wearing those provocative clothes more often." Harley said hugged Bruce then nuzzled his neck.

'Then I'll have to wait.' Bruce thought 'No matter how long.' And continued to hug his girlfriend.

(Barbara's POV)

Tim was training down in the bat-cave; he was hitting the training dummies with his robin-rangs and martial arts moves. Barbara was trying to work out how Bill survived his time in Arkham.

"Hey Barbara…what are you working on?" Tim panted

"Just looking into Bill's history…how does someone like _him_ survive Arkham for _five years_?"

"I don't know…why not ask him?" Tim spoke

"Yeah…ask a guy who can bruise the internal organs of a Venom induced goon in a single punch, about his origin. I can't see that going wrong?" Barbara said sarcastically

(Bill's POV)

Sighing; Bill spent hours, pouring over these books keeping his records of his sales. He noticed that the time of the month came once again.

"Damn…guess it's time again…I bet he's wondering what the hell I've been doing…I just got the feeling back in my toes from the last time." Bill said suiting up "Just hope I'm not there too long, last thing I need is an artificial foot." He collected a large amount of dollars and compiled them into a bag-pack.

Bill travelled down to a secluded section of Gotham; people didn't go near it because of the immense number of crime. Now most sane people would heed that this place was dangerous and just drive past it…Bill isn't like most sane people. Bill went down to the warehouse closest to the ocean. Not even the ships docked in the ports would go near here; there was every chance they would be hijacked by bandits, robbers and psychopaths.

"He really needs to get a closer accommodation…" Bill half joked as he approached a warehouse that was cold to even look at. "As well as turning off the air con." Bill smiled at his joke. He knocked on the icy door, the hinges and cracks were covered with ice. Icicles hung above Bill's head with little to no signs of breaking and coming down.

The door opened and the blast of freezing air filled Bill's lungs, even suited in a cold resistant suit it chilled him to the bone. Inside the warehouse was an containment tube housing: a beautiful blonde haired woman, her skin looked white as fresh snow, draped in a stunning snowflake style gown. She floated in an unknown liquid that was keeping her in this temporary immortality. Connecting to the tube were pipes containing the same liquid, Bill kept his hands deep in his pockets and looked upon the inscription: _Nora Fries, loving wife, the perfect snowflake. _

Bill sighed and turned to see upon a blue skinned muscular man in a scientists suit, he brandished a laser type gun in his right hand and aimed it straight at Bill, his eyes were protected by a special made pair of goggles…they're special made because Bill designed them.

"Still working on the cure Victor?" Bill asked kindly

"Bill…you're back…you haven't…?" Victor asked. Victor Fries also known as Mister Freeze was a dangerous man, even more so if you threaten his wife Nora. He once worked in Wayne Enterprises before he fell into his cryogenic chemicals freezing him inside and out. His only goal now is to cure his wife Nora, who was diagnosed with a still incurable disease, and hopes to save her.

"Don't worry Victor. I'm here for your monthly drop off. It's all there: fifteen thousand, just like I agreed to." Bill shuddered from the cold more than Victor's weapon.

Victor counted the money and placed the payment on his table "Thank you…you keep doing this and you may warm my frozen heart." Victor spoke in gratitude.

"I'd prefer if you cure Nora, Victor…people may start to talk if they hear: "Bill from Bill's Armour and Tech, thawed Mister Freeze's heart!" besides, hope you won't be insulted if I leave before my manhood shrinks into ice drops."

"No of course…Bill, I want to know…why help me? Why do you give me this money every time?" Victor asked.

Bill shrugged and said "I'm a hopeless romantic. This is like a continuing love story…can't wait for the end. And you're my friend Victor…friends help each other out." Bill smiled

"I guess that makes sense." Victor thanked Bill "Like you helped Bat-Shard out?"

"You know about her?" Bill asked shuddering, huddling his arms under his armpits

"Of course, I know that it is your armour that kept her safe…before she went mad." Victor said making a drink.

"So you know too…" Bill implied

"Of course…one of the few…I will not go after her…I know what Miss Harley means to you." Victor said understanding the situation.

"Thanks…Ah crap!" Bill said in gratitude then annoyance.

"What?" Victor asked

"My testicles have shrunk back into my body. No need for a cold shower when I make out with Ivy later!" Bill joked

"You and Miss Ivy? I thought…" Victor asked

"Yeah, yeah…kiss her and die…but only if you _don't _have poison and toxin immunity." Bill smiled waving goodbye to Victor "See you later Victor. Keep out of trouble!"

(Harleen's POV)

Harley stepped into the shower, the waters cascaded down her battle and abuse scarred body. She lathered the shampoo into her hair and felt the bubbles roll down her back and chest. 'Free…I'm free of Quinn…but why am I using her name? Is it that I don't really want to lose the part of my life that attracted me to Bruce?' Harley rubbed the bubbles from her dual coloured hair and thought back to what Bruce said, about ex-girlfriends. She thought how many _real _girlfriends did he have…one…two…six? But then her thoughts turned back to when he said: he couldn't imagine life without her and how he can really be happy without wearing that social mask. Harley sighed then thought about the picture she drew ages back, the one with Bruce and her at the altar…her imagination became flesh in her mind: the flowers, the bat decorations, Ivy as her maid of honour, Dick and Tim being there with Bruce as Best man and ring bearer. Harley sighed and spoke "If things go smoothly…maybe soon…someday soon."

"_Someday soon_…?" a female voice spoke seductively

"Argh! Ivy what are you doing here?" Harley screamed

"I (sort of) live here…what do you mean by _someday soon_?" Ivy said getting into the shower behind Harley.

"Never you mind! Get out; this is my "Me Time"!" Harley said pushing her friend

"Your "Me time" ended ten minutes ago…now its "Us time"…" Ivy said seductively

"Ivy…Ivy don't…don't you dare…not the loofa!" Harley backed into a corner as Ivy stepped towards her with the bathroom implement then a scream was heard.

(Bruce's POV)

Dick came back after a session trying to find out the meanings of these clues left by Riddler…no such luck; beating bad guys and finding their hideouts was one thing, but Dick particularly hated riddles. "Riddler's got a sick sense of humour Bruce…I can't make sense of any of these!" Dick handed the pages to Bruce as he examined them Bill entered still wearing his insulated suit. "Where've you been?" Dick asked

"Out…we've got a problem." Bill said solemnly

"What is it?" Bruce asked

"Freeze knows about Harley." Bill answered

"Freeze…as in _Victor Fries;_ as in Mister Freeze?" Bruce asked

Bill nodded "Along with a few more…Victor has promised not to go after her as long as…hmm." Bill stopped abruptly but knew he said more than he needed too.

"How many more? And why were you with Freeze?" Bruce asked

Bill sat down "A few, I didn't get a set number…*sigh* I went to give him a deposit so he could live at his location and focus on Nora; okay?" as he confessed Bruce and Dick couldn't believe it.

"How many friends do you have _in _or _out _of Arkham?" Dick asked

"A few…Crane isn't one of them…we maintain a rivalry but we aren't friends." Bill explained

"But why are you giving money to Freeze? Is he extorting you?" Bruce asked sounding concerned

"No, he isn't extorting me out of anything. We met back in Arkham, he told me about his wife, I could see why he'd do it so I give him funds to continue his research and maintenance." Bill explained looking at the riddles

"I guess that makes sense, but be careful Bill…making deals with devils is never a good thing." Bruce explained, thinking on his deals with Penguin in the past.

"Sometimes devils come to _you._ Here look at this, the letters are replaced here with symbols." Bill pointed out.

"So?" Dick asked

"So…why not replace the symbols with letters and that may spell out what Riddler's planning to do." Bill explained.

"Worth a shot. Let's see…" Bruce said before hearing a scream.

"Harley!" the three called out

They raced upstairs where they went to the source of the screams; Bruce tried opening the door but couldn't get it open.

"Stop! Stop it!" Harley screamed

"Harley, hold on!" Bill kicked the door open which exposed the naked Harley and semi-naked Ivy.

"Stop it Ivy! That tickles! I said stop with the loofa!" Harley was fine except she was being tickled by Ivy with the loofa and soap suds

Bruce, Bill and Dick stood in awe of the two women in the soap suds costumes. They turned around as to make sure Tim didn't see this and to deny anything that Barbara may accuse them of.

"Sorry…was I too loud?" Harley asked slipping away from Ivy.

Bruce made a pinch gesture with his left hand "err…a little bit." He couldn't bear to see Harley without her clothes on…lest she gets even with him.

"And me without my camera." Dick joked

"Don't be a dick, Dick! Do you need a towel?" Bill asked making sure he didn't see Bruce's girlfriend naked.

"Err… I'm good." Ivy said slowly getting up.

"I could use one." Harley asked.

Bruce went in removing his shirt and placed it over Harley. "sorry it's a little big." He said looking at his covered girlfriend.

"I don't mind." She smiled; Bruce then picked her up bridal style and carried her off to her room. 'I could get used to this…this is _great _practice' she thought smiling.

"I better go…deny my being here!" Dick raced off sliding down the stair bannister.

Ivy and Bill were the only ones near the bathroom, Bill turned and said: "So…"

"So…"

"Anything happen, during your _tickle fight_?" Bill asked Ivy knowing what she was capable of.

"Nothing you couldn't figure out for yourself…" Ivy answered

"The loofa and vines?" Bill asked

"The loofa and the vines…" Ivy answered

"Round two…?" Bill inquired

"Yeah, go on!" Ivy grinned as they slammed the bathroom door behind them both and giggled, behind the door Ivy squeaked "Hey, no loofa!"

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

**And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed my story thus far.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**


	14. The Harlequin and The Bat Chapter 14

**The Harlequin and the Bat**

**This is the story sequel to: The Harley and The Ivy.**

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners.**

**Warning: Violent scenes to come. These stunts are done by highly trained professionals and should not be imitated by anyone. Except those proficient in martial arts training and weapons, even then it shouldn't be imitated.**

Chapter 14

The new day began: the sun was shining, birds singing and the sounds of Gotham were awake. Harley awoke in her bed well rested and happy; as she stretched she went downstairs to the smell of pancakes and syrup. The chef was at the hob flipping the cooked batter onto a plate.

(Harleen's POV)

"Hmm, that smells good…" Harley smiled rustling her dual red and blue hair.

"They should be, made them just for you." Bruce turned around smiling.

"Bruce! You…you're cooking! I…I didn't know you could do that!" she said in shock

"Well…I only got better after the great teacher taught me." Bruce slid next to her kissing her on the cheek, Harley blushed.

"Oh please…I'm hardly a great teacher." Harley answered

"Now we know that's not true. I mean you've cooked for us before and it was delicious." Bruce answered

"Oh…flatterer." Harley smiled and as she got into her pancakes.

"Oh by the way, Barbara and Ivy wanted to take you shopping to get you ready." Bruce smiled

"Ready…Ready for what?" Harley asked

"_For what_? Our anniversary of course. We're married remember." Bruce said holding Harley's left hand showing a beautiful diamond ring.

'Ma…married? Me and Bruce? But…how…?' Harley questioned in her mind but was kissed by Bruce and made her forget the question.

"Hmm…sweet." Bruce smiled

"You're sweeter though." Harley said rubbing Bruce's cheek

Harley went around the manor trying to make sense of it and saw Alfred working on his dusting around the house carefully maintaining the large vases. He waved and smiled at Harley and carried on, Harley then heard a faint crying sound…like that of a baby!

Harley went upstairs and ran to the source of the crying, she opened the door and saw Bruce coddling a baby in his arms trying to calm it down "*hush, hush* It's okay, it's okay."

The baby saw Harley and stopped crying, he started to reach out for her. Harley felt drawn to the baby, but she had to ask "Err…Bruce. What is that?"

"What are you talking about, this is our daughter: Barbara-Ivy." Bruce smiled "See she just wanted her mum." As he handed her to Harley.

"Our…our daughter…" Harley looked at her with disbelief, she always wanted a family; but she thought of a clown family with Joker…but he wasn't having it because he was devoted to killing Batman. But with Bruce, she saw a beautiful baby girl: wisps of black hair on her head, stunning blue eyes and her mother's smile; she held her in a loving hug and felt tears coming up. Barbara-Ivy fell to sleep in Harley's arms; Harley whispered "She's beautiful…"

"Just like her mother." Bruce smiled and held her close, Bruce looked at the door and saw a young lad holding a harlequin clown with a bat-cape plush in his hand. He had black hair and blue eyes just like Barbara-Ivy; he walked over and asked to be held by Bruce.

Harley looked at the lad next and welled up, she saw the youth in the boy that reminisced too Bruce. "Our son?" Harley asked

"Our son…Thomas-Alfred." Bruce answered smiling.

The four looked like a family photo: a loving father, doting mother, and their two young children. Harleen felt happier than she felt in a long time, even longer considering her time with the Joker but she heard a faint voice whispering her name "Harley…Harley…" then fading from her mind.

"Hey momma Harleen. Are we going on this all-day shop or not?" Ivy said leaning against the opened door her hair was longer than what it was; going down to her lower back like a red waterfall. Her figure became more hourglass-like her, bust was probably grew in size but Harley always blamed that on the amount of sun Ivy always got.

"Come on Harleen, we've got credit cards burning in our pockets." Barbara rolled towards the door. Barbara had her hair in a librarian's bun with a robin motif hairpin holding it in place, her glasses were crescent mooned. She wore black racing gloves (well with all that rolling around she found use to wear them all day) her arms were more defined as she was used to using them all the time.

"Err…I err…" Harley looked at her than Bruce.

"Go…I've got them." Bruce smiled

Harley kissed her husband then went with Ivy "I promise to help with the kids later. I love you."

"We love you too." Bruce answered as the children stayed with their father.

Time passed; Barbara, Ivy and Harley were full to the brim with dress boxes, shoe boxes and makeup boxes…there were contents _in_ the boxes but there's so much stuff in each there's not much point in listing them all.

The three of them arrived at the coffee shop and had their hot beverages; Harley couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. "Hey guys…does something feel _off _to you?"

"What do you mean?" Ivy asked while supping her milky tea.

"I mean: _I'm married_! I've got kids…and Gotham is…is quiet! What the hell's going on?" Harley tried to wrap her head around it.

"Harleen, I know retirement makes people forget, but this is ridiculous: You and Bruce have been together for five years, you had kids during your second and fourth years in your marriage and all the villains have been neutralised due to you and Bruce. There's nothing wrong in Gotham anymore." Barbara explained holding Harley's hand

"That's the point! The forgetfulness, I can't remember what happened a few hours ago…I'm even hearing voices." Harley held her head in her hand.

"Well you and Bruce did have a _little_ too much champagne last night. But that didn't stop you being rampant as rabbits did it? I mean you did it before you got married." Ivy said

'Yeah maybe that's…' Harley thought then she realised something "What did you say…?"

"I said: You and Bruce had…" Ivy repeated

"Too much champagne and we consummated before we were married…" Harley had a horrible realisation. "This…this is wrong!"

"What? What's wrong?" Barbara asked

"You two…calling me Harleen…Bruce _drinking_, my consummation…this is all wrong!" Harley panicked

"What are you saying?" Ivy and Barbara said in a monotone voice

"Who are you? _What_ are you?" Harley backed away

"We're your friends…always Harleen…" the two spoke again in monotone

"Harley! Harley wake up!" the voice game again, much louder this time.

"Bill? Bill, where are you?" Harley recognised the voice and then was being choked by Barbara who was now standing on her legs.

"You could've been happy…you could've had this life…" Barbara said like an automaton

"No…it's fake…and since it's fake…!"Harley choked then kicked Barbara in her face; this released her from Barbara's grip revealing a hollow interior in a Barbara like female robot. "I don't have to worry about hurting you!" Harley said landing on her feet, then using her grapple gun that materialised in her purse, escaped.

"Get her…" Ivy and Harley said together followed by the patrons of the coffee shop and the street.

"Harley can you hear me? If you can head to the weak spot, it's the place you arrived in!" Bill's voice directed her

"Okay, Fake Gotham; time to: wake up!" Harley said crashing through the windows of Wayne Manor.

"Where did I wake up? Damn! *gasp* the bedroom!" Harley asked then being pursued by an army of fake citizens of Gotham.

"Harley…" the fake Bruce said "what are you doing?"

"Waking up! That's what!" Harley said kicking Bruce out of the way.

"I can't let you do that. The _game_ isn't over." Bruce said in someone else's voice

"What? Is this a game to you? Let me out!" Harley demanded

"No, little Harley or should I call you: Bat-Shard?" Bruce with another's voice exposed her identity, and was accompanied by the fake children of Harley and Bruce.

"Harley; break through it! It's only an illusion!" Bill's voice sounded

"But it…I can't break Bruce and my family…" Harley began to shake

"Harley, if you don't get out of there Bruce, the real Bruce will die!" Bill responded.

'Bruce!' Harley thought while being surrounded by her friends and loved ones except Bill. "Oh sod it!" Harley ran through the crowd and shattered the illusions and woke up in an unusual room. "ARGH!" Harley screamed.

"Harley, you're awake!" Impact said punching Riddler in the face. "About time!"

"Oof! No…no I had them! I was so close! Their secrets were mine!" a stodgy man, wearing dark glasses and a scientist clothes groaned.

"*groan*…The secrets were mine to uncover Strange…they were mine! Unravelling the riddle of the Bat was to be _my_ glory!" Riddler groaned in pain "ARGH!"

"I thought you were knocked out! Now stay down Edward!" Impact said. "You too, Strange!" Impact went over to Strange with intent to kill.

"You wouldn't hit a man with glasses would you?" Strange pleaded

"No…no you're right I wouldn't hit a man with glasses." Impact explained then grabbed Hugo Strange's glasses then smashed them over Strange's head.

"Ow! You hit a man _with_ glasses…well played. ARGH!" Hugo found the twist then he was flung into the wall-pole bending his back in the process.

"Now for you!" Impact spoke darkly turning to the Riddler

"Wait, wait, wait! You need me…I know how to work the machine!" Riddler begged for his life "Bill…without me you won't get them out of their state!"

"I've figured it out. Now, for my revenge!" Impact said grinning with sharpened teeth.

"What…what revenge?" Riddler asked after being thrown to the floor.

"What's: green, purple and red all over?" Impact said over his shoulder.

"…I don't know…what's the answer?" Riddler asked

"You!" Impact lit a fire on Riddler's clothes and saw him burn.

Riddler screamed and rolled to put out the fire. Impact didn't leave him in pain long he got the extinguisher and put him out before he did some real damage.

"_That_ is payback for the stuff back in Arkham!" Impact growled.

Bat-Shard saw the monster behind Impact's social face, that time in Arkham _did _change Bill…he just had a good mask hiding it and he was just like Bruce before they started dating.

"Sorry about that…but it was payback. Edward _did_ have it coming." Impact explained

"Anyone else you want revenge on?" Bat-Shard asked fearing for her friends

"Crane, Zsasz, Strange, Hatter, Riddler…that's about it actually." Impact listed off "I'll explain later, come on we got to wake Bats and Robin."

"Okay…but what happened?" Bat-Shard asked "I don't remember anything."

"That's expected, Riddler and Strange wanted to crack open your heads and find the secrets inside each of your heads." Impact explained "Strange wanted to expose your identities and exploit them. Riddler was going to broadcast the identities over the subliminal dream waves to every villain in the world. The Bat will forever be known as a playboy instead of a symbol of fear."

"Okay, with them knocked out how can we get them out of it?" Bat-Shard asked

"Unfortunately only I can work this piece of crap. So you have to go back in and wake them up." Bill was concerned he didn't want to send in Harley in after her ordeal. "I'm sorry Harley…if there was another way I'd take it…"

"Don't worry, it's Nigma's and Strange's fault. I'll go in; you got me out, I'll have to repay the debt someway." Bat-Shard said with bravery

"Okay…but the first sign of trouble I'll pull you back out." Impact said after tying up Riddler and Strange.

"I promise…we'll all come back safe." Bat-Shard said smiling.

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

**And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed my story thus far.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**


	15. The Harlequin and The Bat Chapter 15

**The Harlequin and the Bat**

**This is the story sequel to: The Harley and The Ivy.**

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners.**

Chapter 15

(Harleen's POV) 

Bat-Shard entered the mind of Tim first; she had to guess what was inside that young mind of his that made him susceptible to the machine. Upon entering it looked like Gotham, but it was more futuristic like something out of a comic book.

"Huh…this is what Tim thinks? Can't wait to tell him about _this _when he wakes up." Harley smiled

"Harley focus…you need to get Sleepy Charming and the Munchkin out of dreamland." Bill voice resonated

"Bill? You're still focused in on this? I thought you'd be burning Riddler again or smashing Strange's brains open." Bat-Shard said with concern.

"You're still hung up at that? Look, I'll tell you all when we're out of here…right now you have to get Robin and Bats." Bill's voice explained

"Okay…hey, there's a large crowd gathering by the town centre." Bat-Shard oversaw.

"Good place to start." Bill explained

As she used her grapple gun she saw that Tim was grown up and Dick was in place of Bruce where they would usually stand. Bruce and Harley were much older; they were smiling and clapping with the rest of the crowd.

"_This _is what Tim dreams of? Not zombies, werewolves or beating up Joker?" Harley asked

"Young adolescent boys Harley…not all of them are the same." Bill resonated

"…And so we dedicate this new statue to our heroes: Batman and Red Robin! These symbols of peace and protection will stand and inspire the new generation in their history here in Gotham." The mayor said revealing a Batman and Robin statue where their costumes were updated and much more impressionable. "And thanks to Mr and Mrs Wayne who graciously donated the funds to make this happen. A round of applause for Bruce and Harleen Wayne!" the dream versions bowed and thanked them.

"It's Harley, actually." Harley's doppelgänger said smiling

"Oh my apologies, Mrs Wayne." The mayor laughed without malice.

Bat-Shard saw that ha head on approach would be dangerous; a thousand of those fakes versus Tim and her on their own…it'd be suicide. But then Solomon Grundy crashed through the doors of Gotham City Bank with an army of hired goons.

"Time to suit up!" the Fake Dick said

"Right!" Tim said as they snuck off during the confusion

"*roar* Grundy take gold statue! Grab statue!" Grundy growled like a brain-dead zombie (come to think of it aren't all zombies brain-dead?)

"Good distraction…now where's Tim?" Bat-Shard said observing the centre

Through the curtains Red Robin and Batman appeared and struck terror into the goons, Grundy wasn't impressed "Grundy smash Bat and Bird!" and as he roared he raced towards the Dynamic Duo but they retaliated using their gadgets against Grundy and their goons.

"You get Grundy; I've got these clowns." Red Robin said

"Got it! What the…?" Batman said seeing Bat-Shard tonfa hitting two goons

"Bat-Shard? But…how, I…?" Red Robin asked

"Robin, this is a dream! It's all fake; Strange was after your identity! If you don't wake up you're trapped here!" Bat-Shard said taking down the dream-goons one at a time.

"Robin, she's the fake! Take her down!" Batman, Bruce and Harley said together.

"No. Think about it! Ask them for your name!" Bat-Shard told him.

"My…my name…?" Red Robin asked

"Of course we know your name! It's Tom" Batman said

Red robin realised that it was all fake now; he ripped off his persona as an adult and reverted back to his real twelve year old self. "Argh! Damn it! Bat-Shard Let's go!"

"No!" the fakes said aiming after them.

"Let's fly!" Bat-Shard said using their grapple guns to escape.

"*groan* I can't believe I fell for that…it seemed so real." Robin groaned

"Don't beat yourself up Robin. I fell for it too…Where did you wake up? Because that's the way out!" Bat-Shard said reassuring him

"My bedroom…that's where I woke up." Robin said

"Starting to see a pattern her Harley…" Bill's voice responded

"Bill! Where've you been?" Harley asked

"Making sure that Edward and Hugo don't interfere…" Bill said darkly

Bat-Shard and Robin landed inside the Manor; the doors shattered open "You didn't …did you?" Bat-Shard asked

"Don't worry I didn't kill them. I just tied them up and left them hanging on the outside of the police station." Bill reassured them

"How long did that take?" Robin asked

"Two hours." Bill replied

"Two _hours_? You were gone for like five minutes!" Bat-Shard blurted out

"Time works differently in dreams…five minutes in a dream could mean hours in real life…it's like with Robin saying: "I'll be five minutes!" And he's a half hour still playing on his games or training." Bill explained

"Makes sense…see you on the other side." Robin said with both him and Bat-Shard waking up. "ARGH!" Robin screamed rubbing his temples

"Hurts doesn't it? Strange always made sure you were awake when his sessions were over." Bill explained

"Crazy guy…what's his game?" Robin asked

"He knew of Harley being Bat-Shard…he wanted to exploit it. He wanted to know who Batman was…and he found out." Bill explained darkly "Riddler wanted to play his game and then expose Batman to the Underworld. That way he could crush Bruce and Batman in one blow."

"That's what they were after…How did you figure it out?" Bat-Shard woke up rubbing her mind

"Bruce figured it out; the answer was hidden in plain sight: _I dream of a Strange machine_. Edward never could control his exposure impulse…that would explain why he got two years in Blackgate for indecent exposure." Bill joked.

"What about Bruce? Is he up?" Harley asked

"Not yet. Orcale is setting up a broadcast signal with Strange's machine…hopefully the plan will work." Bill spoke

"Wait Oracle…what broadcast?" Bat-Shard asked

"One to make sure Bat-Shard and Harley Quinn are never the same…glad to hear your voice again Harley." Oracle said with relief

"Wait, huh? What do you mean by that?" Robin asked

"Strange knew Harley was Bat-Shard and he knew about her rampage episode, he told members of the underworld who want Batman dead and found the way to get to him through Harley…" Bill started to explain while finding Bruce's dream frequency

"So now every bad guy knows who I am now…Bat-Shard is Harley Quinn…I was careless." Harley said with disappointment looking at an opened Shard-Star, the symbol saying: I throw away the Clown and reveal the Bat.

"Don't beat yourself up Harl…crazies like Strange live for the discovery. It's the thrill for them, when they know their enemy _then _they can think like them." Ivy's voice came over the intercom

"Hey Red…good to hear from you again…but it's still my fault." Harley said

"The best you can do is: learn from this mistake and evolve from it. Become a better person and a better hero." Ivy explained

"Behind that Venus body is a magnificent brain…God, I love that woman…did I just say that out loud?" Bill asked

"Yes!" the other agreed.

"Err…anyway I've located Bruce's frequency…Ready for round three Harley?" Bill asked

"I guess but I'm going to need backup. Robin you stay here and keep an eye on things, Bill I want you to help." Bat-Shard asked

"What but…okay…Robin…make sure this thing stays running, if it craps out on us we're trapped in Bat's subconscious." Bill said warning Tim of the consequences.

"Don't worry Oracle and I have got this!" Tim said with total understanding.

"Good…come on Alice, we've got to go down the rabbit hole." Bill joked.

"That's not funny Bill." Bat-Shard looked at him with a disapproving look then getting back into the dream machine, followed by Bill.

(Inside Bruce's Mind)

As they entered Batman's mind they were surrounded by a dark alley, in front of a cinema which read for the headlining movie: _The Mask of Zorro_

"Is this Bruce's dream…because if it is…I don't like where it's going."

"I know this place…I read the headline when I was doing research in Gotham Library. This is the day that…quick hide!" Bill realised where they were and hid themselves amongst the shadowed areas.

"Wow that was great! Take that evil doer! The blade of Zorro!" a young lad of eight said waving an imaginary blade around.

"Careful Thomas, we don't want trouble from the _Mask of the Bat_." A young woman with black hair and a beautiful blue diamond and gold necklace said smiling, holding a young girl in her arms.

"Is that…me?" Bat-Shard whispered

"Or what Bruce's interpretation of you is…we spent too long working on you and Robin…the dream of you and him being married and the memory of his parents has merged together…and I don't want to see what happens to you and him." Bill hushed with a worrying tone.

"Harley, Thomas *hush* Barbara's asleep. We don't want to wake her do we?" a more mature Bruce smiled whispering while stroking his daughter's hair.

'He named them…like I named them' Bat-Shard thought. "Is it fate?" she whispered

"Is _what_ fate" Bill whispered as the Wayne family moved through Crime Alley

"In my dream…my son and daughter, they were named the same as what Bruce is dreaming of…are we really meant to be?" Bat-Shard whispered

As they moved inside Crime Alley the family were approached by an unknown mugger. "I'll take that necklace from the Lady!" he said aiming a gun at the Wayne parents.

(Tim's POV)

"Oh man…oh man…oh man! Batman's readings are spiking! Oracle something's wrong!" Robin said panicking.

"Oh God…it must be a traumatic memory…his parents…" Oracle came to a realisation.

"If that means, what I think it means…Bat-Shard and Impact don't have long!"

(Inside Bruce's Mind)

The mugger shot and killed the fake son, daughter and wife. Bruce attacked the mugger beating him to death.

"I hope that never happens in real life…wait what's going on?" Harley cried

"Bruce's psyche…it must be breaking because his family is dead. Go to him know!" Bill explained

Bruce let me mugger bleed out on the streets, still alive…Bruce held his wife in his arms and cried hoping to hear her voice one last time. "Harley…Harley I'm so sorry…I'm sorry I lost you…I lost all of you!"

"You didn't lose me…" Harley said removing her hood and mask, she made Bruce look at her eyes as she gently held his face.

"Harley…how…?" Bruce asked

"It's just a bad dream Bruce…this is not going to happen to us…" as Harley spoke Bruce stood up dropping the fake as it shattered into a million fragments of glass. The surroundings turned into Wayne Manor in the living room. A fake Bruce was sitting with the newspaper in an armchair, the fake Harley was weaving a plush toy of a harlequin with a bat smile and the two children were peacefully asleep on the settee with a blanket over them. "_This_ is our future…you saved me…let me save you." and she kissed Bruce tenderly making him wake up.

(Real life)

"Argh!" Bruce Bill and Harley screamed waking up. Tim covered his ears to protect himself from the screams.

"Guess Bill was right…Strange does have strange tastes in therapy." Tim said jokingly

"*Groan* That was _not _my idea of a good sleep." Bruce groaned

"Tell me about it." Harley agreed

"Right that's stage one…Ready for stage two Oracle?" Bill groaned

"Already uploaded…signal is already sent. All of the Underworld will be getting a revised history lesson." Oracle sounded happy

"What are you talking about?" Bruce asked rubbing his head "Oof!" he got a tackle hug from Harley followed by a kiss on his lips.

"You are a _wonderful _man Bruce Wayne." Harley said lovingly

"Ha…thanks." Bruce accepted the kiss and followed it by a hug.

"Oh get a room you two. I'm twelve; I don't need to see this!" Tim said covering his eyes.

"Tim when you have a girl in your life, you'll understand." Bill said putting his hand on Tim's shoulder "Come on, let's leave this nightmare!" Indicating the door

"Wait let's destroy this thing, we can't let Riddler or Strange get their hands on it again." Bruce said

"Wait…I could use this for parts…you never know; I might make some new tech!" Bill said trying to salvage the machine.

"Maybe you should be named: Scavenger, instead of Impact." Tim joked

"Don't you start." Bill stared at the ward with a wry smile

As they spoke and collected Strange's Dream Machine; the broadcast travelled to all the members of the Underworld: Penguin, Zsasz, Riddler, Strange, Scarecrow, Freeze…every lowlife, mafia gang leader, underling, goon and madman in: Arkham, Blackgate all around Gotham they forgot about Harleen Quinzel being Harley Quinn and Bat-Shard. This seemed like a happy ending…but there was the issue of the internet and all the digital data involving Harley being her old alter ego. After getting the Dream Machine back to the Bat-Cave; Bill and Barbara redesigned it at a new super computer, used mainly for Barbara and detective work with Gotham PD.

"Okay now…three more seconds and done." Barbara said with the information on the internet being re-written all on Harley Quinn and Harleen Quinzel.

"Now…_this _is a fresh start!" Harley said hugging Bruce, which he reciprocated.

"Why do we remember; when the rest of the world doesn't?" Dick asked

"'Cause, Barbara excluded _our _wavelengths: The Bat-Family, Commissioner Gordon, Ivy…_others_." Bill said

"So we're the only ones who know my old life?" Harley asked

"Of course, we don't want Crane or Strange being all '_buddy-buddy' _with us." Bill explained

"Speaking of Crane…how about you tell us your time in Arkham!" Dick said "You never gave us a straight answer."

"Do we have to get into that now?" Bill asked

The others looked at Bill with a "We're not letting you get out of this one" look.

"*Sigh* fine…but don't give me any gripe when you hear about it." Bill reluctantly agreed

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

**And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed my story thus far.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**


	16. The Harlequin and The Bat Chapter 16

**The Harlequin and the Bat**

**This is the story sequel to: The Harley and The Ivy.**

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners.**

Chapter 16

Bill sighed as the group looked on at him as he booted up his old Arkham file on the New Bat-Computer. The name at the top was: Bill; that's all it said. Beneath was his diagnosis: clinically insane must require five years within Arkham for treatment. History: rivalries and disagreements with following: Johnathan "The Scarecrow" Crane, Victor Zsasz, Jervis "The Mad Hatter" Tetch and Edward "The Riddler" Nigma. Disrespects authority with Doctor Hugo Strange; has good term relationships with: Harleen Quinzel, Pamela "Poison Ivy" Isley and Slade "Deathstroke (The Terminator)" Wilson, Victor "Mister Freeze" Fries. Record: stays in library most of the time, had training sessions with Slade Wilson, talks to Victor Fries about his wife and _alternate methods_, (could mean extortion), became friends with Pamela Isley and Harleen Quinzel in the library.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Deathstroke?! You were friends with _him_?!" Dick was surprised because Slade was one of his most hated villains.

"I didn't have any choice, sometimes you have to make a deal with _a_ devil to survive others." Bill started to explain. "*Sigh* okay…I have to start at the beginning: I used to work in Wayne Enterprises: defence division. I was making the prototype Meta-Human armour when I discovered that some of the Top Brass…err except you Bruce..." Bill apologised to Bruce "Were selling the armour plans and secrets to rival companies…I had to do something, then next thing I know; I'm being lifted by some goon and thrown into a vat full of chemicals and labelled: dead." Bill said sitting down on the settee in the Manor.

"That's horrible…they really did that?" Tim asked removing his mask.

"Yeah…not only that, after they found out I was alive they concluded I was mad. The chemicals in the vat drove anyone who took them insane; I think they must've taken some because I'm the only one who knows how to make the stuff. Anyway Bruce tried to help but you had your hands tied: hire back a psychopathic liar and lose your standing with the public or send me to Arkham…I don't blame you for not helping but I can see that you've regretted it." Bill continued

"And I have…I should've done something." Bruce said with remorseand Harley hugged him knowing he couldn't have done anything

"Water under the bridge." Bill brushed off the past. "Anyway day one of Arkham I was targeted…some thug tried to threaten me with a shank…I defended myself and broke his arm. The guards saw what happened and sent us back to our cells. Days passed and Crane and I started playing chess, he was good but I had more three moves ahead of him…won every time, he started to call me _Brom_, I didn't understand it at first…" continued retelling his tale.

"Yeah…he said that a few times when we visited him. Why'd he call you that?" Dick asked with his hand on Barbara's lap, she kept on moving it because she didn't like the teasing.

Bill didn't answer because he saw Dick and Barbara in their small teasing, shaking his head he continued "He called me Brom, because that was the name of Ichabod Crane's rival…he got his revenge on me soon enough, he slipped me a fear toxin mickey and made me imagine myself immolating for three days."

"You and him have never forgiven each other have you boo-boo?" Ivy teased.

"More Zsasz, than Crane…and don't call me boo-boo in front of the guys…" Bill explained

"Boo-boo? *Laugh* really?" Dick laughed

"Don't start…Wonder-boy…" Barbara teased

"Better you guys than me!" Tim smiled

"Well, you should hear what I call Bruce…" Harley teased

"Oh no…please don't come on Harley." Bruce asked

"Come on…we've had our embarrassing nicknames, what's yours Bats?" Bill teased

"It's…hmm?" Harley begun but got cut off by Bruce.

"It's not important." Bruce interrupted

"_It's not important_ is your nickname…that sort of makes me feel better, regardless of the tabloids." Bill joked

"Miss Harley calls Master Bruce: Paladin." Alfred answered after serving a pot of tea.

"Defender of the faith…suits you Bruce. Milk no sugar, please Alfred." Bill asked for the tea Alfred was serving.

"So as you were saying." Harley asked

"*questioning*Hmm…*nodding* hmm…good tea Alfred, I've wanted a proper brew for a long time." Bill said in gratitude then the others looked at Bill. "I was born and raised in England, before I came over."

"Ah…another Englishman…but your accent…"

"Too much American TV Alfred; anyway…I met Slade in the rec room, I told him about the chemicals and what happened; he understood where I was coming from, he promised to train me if I wanted it. I was stupid and my problems really began with Zsasz…I saved some guards that Zsasz wanted to kill, and instead of killing me…he carved into me a new scar, just like his…for each one I saved. But I thought: each one of these scars I have is one guard I saved from death…but God damn, it hurt though." Bill closed his eyes from retelling the story reliving each moment as it happened in his mind. "Still, I took Slade's training and I got stronger. Tetch was pain in the ass, always reading Alice's Adventures in Wonderland…good book but he was reading it _every night _and it was depriving my sleep. When I asked him to stop reading out loud he stuck one of those Wonderland hats on me and made me do the caucus race for two days…I was knackered. Riddler and Strange were always annoying: Riddler stole half my stuff and destroyed it when I couldn't get the answers right…when I found the answers in his riddles he just got angry at me and snuck a knife in my bed to get back at me. Strange…he put me through torturous hypnosis sessions, trying to probe my mind…to unravel its mysteries and when I didn't comply…zap! Electroshock therapy. Crazy four eyed quack." Bill hated the memory but it defined him in the time in Arkham.

"But how did you become friends with Fries?" Barbara asked

"Well, after wandering the halls in Arkham…I was one of the trusties; I was able to go around not being chained up. It was pure luck that I found Fries…he was trying to make a clockwork dancer, beautiful little device…"

(Flashback to three years in Arkham)

Bill knocked three times on the cold to the touch door; he heard a groan from inside, and as he opened it he saw a blue skinned man tinkering with a clockwork dancer platform, one that was hand sized.

"Damn, I can't get this thing to work…and I just want to see you dance my love…you are such a beautiful dancer." He said

"Tinkering away, are you?" Bill asked

"What is it to you?" The blue man asked

"I happen to be a gadget maker by trade…may I? My name is Bill, what's yours?" Bill asked politely asking for the device. "I promise to make it work."

The blue man handed the device and answered coldly "Victor Fries, former Cryogenesist of GothCorp. You can make it work?"

"Of course…She your girlfriend? The woman you're referring to." Bill asked

"My wife…Nora." Victor answered

"Oh…she on the outside?" Bill asked not being rude while carefully tinkering with the device.

"In a manner of speaking…she is in Cryo-stasis…she has an incurable disease…I'm in here trying to save her…I had no money and the way I am…I cannot join nor save her in the land of warmth…" Victor held the ice figurine delicately in his cold hands "and I miss her so much…" Victor said solemnly

Bill felt a tear forming but held it back. "Here, it should work now." Bill handed the platform to Victor.

As he placed the figurine and the glass protector on top of the platform and saw the figurine spinning in place "Thank you…"

"You're welcome…Victor…I get out in two years, if I survive, if you want I can help fund you. Anything you need to help give your wife the chance she needs." Bill said with a grin

"You'd do that…for a stranger? What's in it for you?" Victor said being cautious

"What's in it for me…I get a friend on the inside and the outside…and so do you…Victor." Bill offered his hand in friendship

"Then…we are friends…Bill…thank you." Victor answered

(End flashback)

"And that's how me and Victor became friends…I have a soft heart for guys like that. Some men in that position would leave their wives and go for some jailbait down the road…not Victor…he's still working on the cure, for Nora." Bill explained "I've been giving monthly drops round his place, Nora's with him, he's not given up."

"That's probably more romantic than those soap operas we watch." Ivy said

"*Sniff* a true prison friendship." Harley cried

"Don't get any ideas…any of you!" Bill defended aggressively

"So how did you, Harley and Ivy meet up?" Tim asked

"Well that'd be when I was in the library…I was reading a book on botany when…" Bill said thinking back

(Flashback to two years in Arkham)

"Excuse me…that's _my _book you're reading!" Ivy said

Bill was reading the botany book holding the page where a green bookmark was "sorry…I saved your spot…I'm Bill." Bill spoke politely

"Poison Ivy…how far are you in?" Ivy asked

"Poisonous and toxic plants...just on the "I" section…hey you're in here: Poison Ivy, red haired Vixen with beautiful green eyes and powerful aroma." Bill flirted

"You don't know me very well, do you? One kiss from me and it's the last one you'll ever get." Ivy retorted

(End Flashback)

"That is _so _not what happened! You were so tongue tied you just gave me back my book…you were cute in the whole: "Innocent boy routine" Ivy snapped back

"Fine, ruin my reputation! Kick me while I'm down!" Bill said dramatically "But you did introduce Harley to me…and our friendship began." He laughed then spoke normally.

"Yeah, when was that? Before or after the incident with the clown car and the blimp?" Harley tried to remember her past life.

"It was before the blimp but it was after the clown car!" Ivy explained

"Well, _whenever _it was. I'm glad I got to know you guys." Bill smiled

"but you lost five years of your life…don't you ever want them back?" Bruce asked

"Sometimes…but then if it didn't happen I wouldn't have been able to sing karaoke in front of the mandatory Arkham Christmas troop…I was freaking awful!" Bill said holding his head back

"I didn't know there was a mandatory Christmas troop." Barbara said surprised

"Oh yeah…there's about five hundred of us. We start on the solstice then finish on New Year's…by the end of it we're inebriated, with sore throats and raw hands from clapping." Ivy explained

"Oh yeah…you sang…what was it…" Harley wondered

"No please! I don't wish to relive the embarrassment!" Bill pleaded

"He sang: _Don't look back in anger_ by Oasis…" Ivy answered "You weren't _that _bad…compared to the others…" Ivy smiled

"Right get the jukebox out we're testing that out!" Dick said with enthusiasm "Besides I hear Barbara does a very good: _A_ _moment like this_." as he smiled Barbara gasped

"Have you been listening in on me when I was in the bath?" Barbara inquired as Dick raised his eyebrow.

"No, we are not doing a karaoke! I'm starving!" Tim said clutching his stomach

"As you are quite right, Master Tim: it's time for dinner. I've prepared: roast beef, vegetables and gravy." Alfred said in his most gentleman voice.

"Great…how long have we had a proper meal without any crazies running around?" Dick said as they got up.

"Yeah let's get going…besides I prefer to relax _not _singing, especially at this time." Bruce said

"Ah…I wanted to hear you sing…" Harley pouted

"Don't worry…you'll hear it soon enough." Bruce kissed his girlfriend and she grinned like a cheshire cat.

"Master Tim, please try and eat your vegetables this time." Alfred asked the young ward

"Don't remind me Alfred. I know!" Tim asked going up the stairs to the Manor.

"I _always _eat my vegetables…"Bill whispered into Ivy's ear caressing her posterior

"*gasp* Later, naughty boy…and not in front of Tim." Ivy blushed

"I wasn't planning too; he's only thirteen, we don't want to scar him for life do we?" Bill said grinning

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

**And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed my story thus far.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**

**Additional notes: I do not own **_**Don't Look Back In Anger**_** or **_**A Moment Like This**_** they belong to their respective writers**


	17. The Harlequin and The Bat Chapter 17

**The Harlequin and the Bat**

**This is the story sequel to: The Harley and The Ivy.**

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners.**

**Warning: Violent scenes to come. These stunts are done by highly trained professionals and should not be imitated by anyone. Except those proficient in martial arts training and weapons, even then it shouldn't be imitated.**

Chapter 17

(Harleen's POV)

It is Halloween…all the children are ready to go out for trick-or-treating; Tim is particularly excited because Harley has agreed to come along with him, his first trick-or-treating as a teenager. He was dressed in a ninja costume styled with a bird motif; Harley was dressed in a police woman version of her old Harley Quinn costume.

"Wow…that costume looks great! You really are a great seamstress." Tim said smiling

Harley's costume looked more covered up than her old costume, the shoulders and leggings were lengthened as to not give young children untoward thoughts, she wore a red and black policeman's hat with a fake policeman's badge: Officer Acrobat. "Thanks Tim…I just hope no-one recognises me…" Harley sounded disappointed

"Look we sorted the memory thing a few weeks ago and no-one has recognised you so far. Besides Harley Quinn looks like a harlequin; _you _look like a well-respected clown officer…Did you just see that?" Tim said raising her spirits…then followed by a shadow past the window.

"That shadow? Yes! You don't think…?" Harley asked looking worried

"Assassin; that's the last thing we need." Tim worried "Do you think we should tell Bruce?"

"I think we can manage one little ninja. Besides it looked like a shadow more than anything. But I don't think we should worry Bruce, we've had enough problems these past few weeks; let's give him a day's rest. Besides when have we done something fun during this time, grab it while we can." Harley smiled thinking back to her Quinn days

"Yeah…but I'm not going without my staff." Tim said concealing a collapsible metal staff behind his back.

"Well I've got my tonfa, part of the costume _and _a form of defence." Harley smiled

"True…come on, it's trick-or-treating time!" Tim said smiling

Tim and Harley went downstairs and saw Alfred wearing a black and white pinstriped suit with a pointed collar. "Ah, Miss Harley and Master Tim; going out trick or treating now?"

"Yeah…that's a nice costume Alfred, what are you supposed to be?" Tim asked

"Jack Skellington; the only fictional character with a moderately sensible costume." Alfred said while adjusting his collar.

"Very nice…where's Bruce and the others?" Harley asked

"Master Bruce, Miss Barbara, Master Dick and Miss Ivy have gone out for the moment. Master Bill has gone back to his store to restock and give his friend Victor his deposit." Alfred said politely

"Oh right…well we'll see you later." Harley said waving goodbye to Alfred and went with Tim holding a jack o' lantern bucket.

"Happy Halloween, Miss Harley and Master Tim." Alfred smiled waving goodbye

Five houses in; Harley and Tim have enough chocolate and sweets to last until bonfire night Tim smiled as he carried two jack o' lanterns full while Harley carried three. But always they stayed on their guard for fear of the assassin.

"I still don't understand how you got one more lantern full than me." Tim said with a half-smile.

"It's probably that I'm so cute. I mean you're a good looking boy, but _I am_ a grown woman…and with some of these people in this city it's no wonder that they like seeing a female officer…they probably like being handcuffed." Harley said while trying to maintain her language around Tim.

"O…kay…on another note, where do you think that ninja is? I've got a feeling we were being stalked." Tim said while looking around the streets and sky.

"Well we'll be okay when we get back to the Manor." Harley said hoping to get back before ten (I know it seems early but Tim _is _only thirteen)

"Yeah, you're right." Tim said following a large crashing sound seeing a figure being thrown through several windows. "The Hell!" he shouted and raced over to the body that was imbedded in a red car.

(Bill's POV)

*Noon*

Bill was walking back from Victor's work place; Bill was thinking about the names on his list: Crane, Zsasz, Strange, Nigma and Tetch. "Two down three to go…" as he opened the door to his shop he charged a Halloween price: half off on all alarm systems and sixty percent off on all protective items.

(All the crime in this city, Bill finds it disrespectful to anyone who ruins Halloween for anyone. There are hundreds of kids who love Halloween and go around asking for chocolates and sweets because it's that hope an innocence of it all. But there are always the people who throw rocks, eggs, toilet paper etc. and threaten people with miscellaneous items if they don't get sweets or other items, even thieves get their kicks robbing people because they are wearing masks to begin with.)

His store was filled with people who wanted protection from troublesome children, teenagers or burglars. Bill happily agreed to explain the defensive systems of his tech and armours, holiday sales made Bill happy for two reasons. One: he would make a small fortune on items he sells and two: he would feel reassured for the people of Gotham knowing that they'll be safe during this day of the year. "Have a good day everyone. Happy Halloween." He said waving goodbye to his customers. Three hundred and forty nine thousand one hundred and seventy two dollars' worth of technology in the space of a few hours ($349,172 just in case you're wondering) the time was now around four thirty. The children would be entering the witching hour in their costumes and they would have a good Halloween. Bill entered his back room tinkering away on his newest projects and making more durable armours for the Bat-Family…Batman, Bat-Shard, Robin _and _Nightwing "I really am getting good practice with this. *laugh*" Bill said to himself as his radio was playing. Just then a ring came from Bill's store door, Bill called out "Just a minute please." He said putting the finishing touches on his gadget. He went over and saw a medium built boy in a hooded cloak with what looked like a Batman costume but more cloth-like in appearance, his entire face was covered with a mask except his eyes which were covered by a diamond shaped eye mask.

"Err…a bit early for the witching hour, aren't you?" Bill said looking at the clock it read eleven minutes past six "Oh, never mind…can I help you?" the customer didn't answer he reached into his pocket and pulled out a faded colour picture of an elderly man with brown and white hair, his suit was an unusual emerald green cloak with gold edges. Bill had never seen this man before but the name beneath peaked his curiosity: Ra's Al Ghul. "Sorry never seen him." The cloaked boy bowed then left. "Strange kid…cool costume though."

Some hours passed and Bill was watching listening to his radio again fixing up the suits then he heard his doors being ripped off, Bill grabbed his gauntlets and slid them on racing outside to see an eleven foot decaying muscle man in a business suit and a gangster like hat. "Grundy want money and gear!" the beast spoke

"Grundy…?" Bill said before being gripped by the behemoth "Oh crap!" then was being slammed into his counter back first. "ARGH!" Bill roared out in pain

"Grundy want gear and money!" Grundy said again

"So you said…killing me won't get you it!" Bill groaned, his meta-human clothes took some of the impact but it still hurt.

"Grundy want…" it said again slamming Bill into his counter "Money…" then into the wall making his inventory fall to the ground "And TECH!" Grundy threw Bill through his exposed door crashing him through several windows and landing _into_ a red car.

Bill could hear people running to him and heard one of them say his name: "Holy crap, Bill what happened?"

Bill opened his eyes and spat out a small amount of blood "Argh…now I know how that fake Scarecrow felt…" Bill groaned

"What happened?" Harley asked then she heard Grundy roar

"Him…he's called Grundy. Never met the guy before…" Bill groaned getting back onto his feet

"_Solomon _Grundy; here? Oh crap!" Tim exclaimed as he could see the raging behemoth run towards them.

"Oh man…our costumes! We could…" Tim thought aloud

"They're not ready…we're sitting ducks." Bill explained

"Grundy want tech!" Grundy roared smashing the ground

"I'm guessing he wants your stuff." Harley joked helping Bill hobble along on her shoulders.

"You go we'll hold him off!" Tim said getting his staff out

"But you'll…what the hell?" Bill said looking over at them then Grundy seeing the customer with the hooded cloak slamming Grundy's head into the ground after landing on top of his head.

The figure flipped over then looked at the three and indicated _not _to help him. They stayed back but Tim used his Bat-Caller to contact Alfred to contact Bruce. The ninja/assassin was striking Grundy with little effect as the behemoth just laughed it off; the assassin used a grappling hook launcher and escaped Grundy tried to grab him but he missed, Grundy roared in anger then was struck with a type of Shard-Star "ARGH! Grundy hate pointy things! Grundy hate sneaky man!" the assassin struck at Grundy's legs with a style similar to Harley's using a pair of tonfa; his moves were swift, his attacks just as such. Grundy fell to the floor then grabbed the assassin by his legs, he did not scream but he did throw two Shard-Stars into Grundy's eyes thus dropping him "ARGH! Grundy _really_ hate sneaky man!" he said trying to get the Shard-Stars out of his eyes. The assassin landed with such grace, he was like an acrobat with a Batman like descent. The assassin flipped and struck Grundy in his chin and kicked his jaw off. Grundy fell down in exhaustion and the assassin stood his ground, he turned towards Harley Bill and Tim and showed them the picture of Ra's Al Ghul, they shook their heads; the assassin bowed to Harley Tim and Bill and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Someone give that kid a gold medal, he's kicked zombie ass!" Tim said in amazement as the smoked cleared.

"Hey wait…that _thing _is a zombie?" Bill asked.

"Yeah…he got his powers from a swamp. He's technically undead." Tim answered

"Okay…one second." Bill said, he pressed some buttons on his gauntlets and walked over to Grundy's exhausted corpse.

Bill heard Grundy groan then awoke "Grundy…want…" he raised his giant arm attempting to grab Bill.

Bill said "Times ten, impact…" then punched Grundy's head in the centre. The impact force obliterated the zombie's brain into an exploded mush. Bill groaned in pain in his punching arm.

"You killed him! Bruce is going to be royally mad!" Harley screamed

"He's a zombie! Zombies come back unless you destroy the brains…killing Grundy is a consolation for him ruining my shop. *groan* God my arm." Bill explained while clutching his arm.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Tim asked

"I think it's broken…God it hurts…" Bill explained "I've got to get to a hospital…get it checked." Bill groaned

"Well come on. We'll get you there." Harley explained

"Wait…my store…the armour!" Bill groaned

"Don't worry Bruce is on the case, we've got to get you to the hospital." Tim said

*At the hospital*

Bruce, Barbara, Tim, Dick and Ivy were sitting in the waiting room. Harley and Tim were explaining the situation…

"So this assassin came out of nowhere and then started wailing on Grundy, throwing Shard-Stars into his back, his legs then his eyes, slamming his face into the ground; Grundy was down for the count, then the assassin looked at us then disappeared in a cloud of smoke." Harley enthused

"Yeah…before he even started he signalled us _not_ to join in. He wanted to make sure we were safe; then after he beat Grundy, he turned to us showed us a picture of Ra's Al Ghul we told him we didn't know then bowed then did his disappearing act." Tim added

"A member of The League, here in Gotham?" Barbara asked

"And after Ra's…a rogue member?" Dick asked

"Not likely…any members that go rogue are killed soon after. He attacked Grundy so he must be on our side, he must only be after Ra's for something he's done…but what?" Bruce pondered

"Mister Bill can see you now." A nurse politely spoke

Inside they saw Bill with a cast on his arm; his gauntlets were removed as to apply it. Bill was told by the doctor to take a quiet time off and not to incur the wrath of any more zombies. Bill nodded in agreement and was left alone with his friends. "He must take it easy for a month…no monkey business."

"Understood doctor." Ivy said as the doctor left.

"Hi Bill. Are you feeling okay?" Dick asked

"Well I've got a pressure made fracture in my arm, fourteen stitches and lucky to have my arm still on my body…yeah I'm okay." Bill said listing off his ailments then smiling.

"Come on, we'll take the limo and you can tell us back home." Bruce said

"I appreciate it Bruce." Bill groaned

Back at Wayne Manor, the Bat-Family sat down and had a cup of tea in his undamaged hand.

"So what happened?" Ivy said hugging her boyfriend

"I destroyed Grundy's brains by using a "Times Ten Impact" punch. Hurt like a beast but it killed him." Bill groaned as Ivy hugged him, but he hugged her with one arm after putting his tea down.

"What do you mean _times ten impact_?" Dick asked

"My gauntlets use "Impact Force", it means when a punch/kick or any physical attack is thrown into my gauntlets then the force in amplified and thrown back into the opponent with the original force is sent back into my arms. The greater the "Impact Force" the more damage it does…and if I make the setting too high then my arm can either be bruised, broken or ripped out its sockets completely…my greatest weapon is a double-edged sword. *Sigh*." Bill explained

"So when a punch equals "One" and your gauntlets are set at "I.F. Two" the "One" is sent back through you and the "I.F. Two" is sent into the opponent? And if the force "Outward" is greater than the force "Inward" it causes damage to the user equal to the "Outward". " Bruce said deducting Bill's device.

"Exactly…if it wasn't for my enhanced durability, I would've never made the gauntlets." Bill explained

"Well at least you're alive…but killing Grundy…" Bruce said darkly

"Look I know you're mad, but in my experience you always kill zombies…especially if they're down. Destroy the brain or get eaten." Bill explained

"Zombie films…" Barbara asked looking at Bill

"Zombie films and _games_!" Bill answered

"But what does this assassin want with Ra's Al Ghul?" Alfred asked

"I don't know…but I doubt we've seen the last of him." Bruce said.

(No-Ones POV)

Outside Wayne Manor, hidden in the trees hid the Assassin that took down Grundy. He took out the photograph, then looked at the Bat-Family inside. He looked at Bruce and Harley and seemed fixated upon them…Why was this assassin after Ra's Al Ghul? He then returned the picture into his pocket and opened a folded piece of paper with names on it: Cluemaster, Firefly, Mad Hatter, Penguin, Two-Face, Scarecrow, Mister Freeze, Riddler, Hugo Strange, Bill, Solomon Grundy, Bane, Deathstroke, Talia Al Ghul and finally: Harley Quinn and Batman! He crossed off Solomon Grundy's name out. What is this assassin after?

(Talia Al Ghul's POV)

The location of the League of Assassin's, word has quickly spread of the Young Assassin that bested Grundy, assaulted: Penguin, Firefly, Mad Hatter and Cluemaster.

Talia looked upon the research of this mysterious Assassin and called for her guard.

"Mistress, we have discovered that this person is searching for your father. And he is challenging anyone who knows his location." A female assassin answered

"Who are the people this assassin has contacted?" Talia asked looking at the photos of the assassin.

"Arthur "Cluemaster" Brown, Garfield "Firefly" Lynns, Jervis "Mad Hatter" Tetch, Oswald "The Penguin" Cobblepot, Harvey "Two-Face" Dent, Jonathan "The Scarecrow" Crane, Victor "Mister Freeze" Fries, Edward "The Riddler" Nigma and Doctor Hugo Strange. We have updated news that this assassin has bested Solomon Grundy using techniques similar to ours." A male assassin listed off.

"Has he killed any of these people? And what is with this symbol? It looks like…Batman's…" Talia asked thinking of Bruce stroking the picture of the Assassin.

"No, my Lady. This assassin leaves them alive except when he went after Scarecrow, Penguin, Riddler, Firefly, Mad Hatter and Hugo Strange he left them in a state of perpetual pain. Two-Face, Cluemaster, Mister Freeze and Bill were: asked only, not assaulted." The female assassin said

"As for the symbol my Lady, we believe that it is Batman's Symbol just scarred. This must mean he is working for Batman." The male assassin responded.

"I doubt this _Rogue_ is working with Batman. Find him…use any method to drive him out…but I want him alive. I want to know why he's targeting my father." Talia ordered and the assassins disappeared 'You'll be mine…you and Bruce…' Talia got out the iconic picture of Harley kissing Batman and crumpled it 'and no other girl will get in my way.'

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

**And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed my story thus far.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**

**Additional: I do not know how Solomon Grundy acts in the comic books or the series; I based him off the Injustice game I've played.**


	18. The Harlequin and The Bat Chapter 18

**The Harlequin and the Bat**

**This is the story sequel to: The Harley and The Ivy.**

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners.**

**Warning: Violent scenes to come. These stunts are done by highly trained professionals and should not be imitated by anyone. Except those proficient in martial arts training and weapons, even then it shouldn't be imitated.**

Chapter 18

*November Third*

The house was loud today, Bruce and Harley were arguing. Bruce was trying to keep her safe but Harley was seeing it as a way for him to control her…

"I don't need twenty four seven protection Bruce, you're being paranoid!" Harley shouted

"I'm being reasonable! You don't know what the League can do? You don't know how dangerous they are!" Bruce tried to reason with her.

Inside the kitchen Dick, Tim and Bill were having their breakfast. It pained Tim to hear Harley and Bruce fight…sure they had their small spats but this one was a biggie.

"Hey don't look worried Tim. Bruce is just concerned for Harley that's all." Dick reassured him

"But…why…why do they have to fight? They love each other…right…?" Tim looked at Dick and Bill, who was rubbing his upper arm.

"*Sigh* I'm no expert on the subject…but I suppose…having fights in a relationship as early as this is a good thing…because if they really care for one another they'll get over this rough patch." Bill explained "If not…then…you know…"Bill solemnly spoke he let on more than he spoke

"Something happened to someone _you _know like this?" Dick asked

Bill nodded "There was…hmm…there was a kid where I used to live…his parents would fight all the time…they yelled almost all the time…they loved their kid very much but…they couldn't stand each other. They divorced after…the kid became a recluse…he didn't understand why they split…but they told him it wasn't his fault…soon after the kid…took the coward's way out…" Bill solemnly spoke and then looked at Tim. "But it's not going to happen with Bruce and Harley!" Bill quickly reassured Tim

"It's just I don't want to see them unhappy again…Harley means the world to him and Bruce to her…what if they really break up? How can we help Gotham if we can't work together as a team?" Tim began to tear up.

'Way to go Bill!' Dick spoke without speaking

'I just told him the truth!' Bill responded

Harley exited and began to walk towards the door "I'm going out. I'll call when I'm coming back!" she said grabbing her purse and walking out the door.

"Harley, wait! *groan* Why can't she see the danger?" Bruce groaned entering the kitchen. Bill, Dick and Tim remained quiet. They didn't want to put their feet in it.

"Master Bruce, we overheard you're lover's tiff. It'll be quite alright later." Alfred said reassuringly placing a hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"I don't know Alfred…I love her, I don't want to see her hurt. I mean Talia could be after her for all I know, and with that rogue assassin is roaming around who knows if he's after her too?" Bruce sighed.

"Miss Harley _knows _you love her, she knows the dangers you both go through; she just doesn't want you worrying about her all the time. That's all she's saying." Alfred spoke with years of experience. "And if she truly loves you, as I know she does, she'll come back through those doors reflecting on what has passed and you'll evolve from this experience and trust each other more than you have now."

"*sigh* You've had your fair share haven't you Alfred?" Bruce grinned.

"Once upon a time sir; a short while after I joined Wayne Manor." Alfred answered "Maria LaBelle…a beautiful woman. Still no point in dwelling on the past, you must push forward Master Bruce and learn." Alfred spoke reassuring Bruce

"Okay…thank you Alfred, you always know what to say." Bruce smiled

"Would you like to partake in a spot of Earl Grey?" Alfred returned back to his regular duties

"Please, Alfred." Bruce smiled

(Harleen's POV)

'*Growl* God, I cannot believe him! He thinks I can't take care of myself? He's such…such a…damn I need to find Ivy!' Harley groaned riding on one of Dick's motorbikes after fitting her now normal black hair.

She travelled down where she saw an employee working on a new bouquet for some customers. "Thank you, come again." she waved goodbye putting money in the till. "Miss Harley? We didn't expect you today; I'll go and get Madam Ivy."

"Thanks Lupe." Harley memorised every employee who worked for her and Ivy, they made a promise to know who worked for them as not to fall into the villain stereotype again.

Lupe smiled and called to her employer; Ivy emerged from her backroom and asked "Harley? What's happened?" sounding concerned

"Can we talk about it in the backroom?" Harley asked

"Sure. Mark, keep an eye on things." Ivy asked

"Of course, don't worry about it." Mark smiled and he got on with his work with the others members of staff.

In the backroom, Harley was explaining to Ivy what happened during the morning, Ivy was listening intently to each word "Well, I'm not the expert on this subject…seeing as I kill every man I kiss…but I do know that Bruce really cares for you. Do you remember _that time_ you went on your _sabbatical, _Bruce went all over Gotham looking for you. No normal man would've risked everything for one of us, but Bruce and Bill risked their lives for you, under risk of 'Suicide Squad' Waller." Ivy explained with Harley listening.

Harley began to speak in a low voice "But I didn't _want _to be the damsel in distress. Bruce has saved me so many times: back in the old days, Penguin, Crane's fear toxin…I just don't want to be a burden to him."

"Well, what if this time you need to heed Bruce? I've heard of someone in the Underworld called Talia who Bruce dated for a time but then subsequently broke up because of her father." Ivy explained

"But I don't _care_ about the women Bruce has dated in the past. What we have now…it's special…and I ruined it by being stubborn…God I'm a mess!" Harley beat herself up

"Well this is a good sign." Ivy smiled

"What's a good sign?" Harley sniffed

"You, admitting that you were stubborn; when the love of your life was trying to help you. But you've realised it and now you've gotten wiser from it." Ivy replied

"*small laugh* Have you been talking to Alfred again?" Harley smiled wiping her tears away.

"Well I and he have been talking while we were working in the garden." Ivy smiled hugging her friend.

"I better get going…" Harley said getting up.

"why where are you going?" Ivy asked

"I'm going to Bruce and I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." Harley said calmly, Ivy looked shocked "The imaginative side involving a feather duster and his tie!" Harley grinned mischievously, with Ivy following suit.

"You're turning into a right minx you know that!" Ivy said pointing her finger at her.

"See you back at the house." Harley smiled as she was going to the motorbike she borrowed from Dick.

(Bruce's POV)

Dick and Tim were training in the Bat-cave using various methods of equipment and techniques. Bill was working on a new type of exploding Batarang and Shard-Star. The preliminary sketches were sound but the actual design might be difficult: if the user was moving around erratically or being thrown around the throwing devices could explode on the user.

"That's twelve to nine, Tim…not bad, you're improving." Dick said getting his adoptive brother up.

"I guess that makes us even from the ice cream thing; right?" Tim asked

"Yeah…we're square." Dick smiled then felt something not quite right. "You feel that?" he whispered

"That "whoosh"? Yeah…suit up?" Tim replied

"No time. Grab a weapon." Dick moved slowly towards the hanging arsenal for his batons

"I got you." Tim replied grabbing his staff.

Bill didn't know what was going on and he was the first casualty, *Thud!* Bill's head slammed into the table by an unknown hand and a kunai (a throwing knife used in ninja media) flew into Dick's direction. Dick deflected it way from his face to the floor. There was an alarm that sounded and Bruce went into action wearing one of the special suits Bill made for him.

"Show yourself! Now!" Dick called out to the shadows still in arms.

Three figures appeared members of the League of Assassins! A woman and two men; the woman spoke: "We have come for the Bat."

"Not likely!" Dick said proudly

"Take them out. But don't kill them; Mistress will not be happy if we do." The woman said calmly

"Mistress…? You mean Talia?" Dick demanded

"Maybe…maybe not…it is none of your concern." The female assassin spoke. "Occupy them."

"You invade my home looking for me? Here I am!" Bruce said knocking out one of the assassins by diving on top of him.

The fight ensued as several more assassins appeared. Assassins maybe killers but they know honour, they attacked Dick and Tim with weapons while Bruce dealt with an unarmed opponent.

Dick fought an assassin with a short sword; each blow was edging close to Dick's torso edging him closer to death; luckily the years he spent as an acrobat made him on equal footing with the assassin. Tim dealt with a larger overpowering assassin who was using a staff as well, with the training Tim and Dick were doing the two were getting on to exhaustion but they stood their ground. One assassin looked over at Bill's unconscious body and laughed…that is until Bill grabbed his hand and twisted it around and the assassin screamed.

"That's…not…nice!" Bill spoke slowly getting up, still holding the assassins arm. "And neither is…THIS!" Bill said breaking the Assassin's arm, and as he screamed the others attacked Bill defended using his cast and strength but got hit again. After taking about fifteen hits from assassin fists Bill was knocked out.

"Bill! *groan*" Tim got hit and knocked out then left alone.

"Tim! Bruce, behind you!" Dick said defending against four different assassins but got a paralyzing dart in his neck.

"No! *roar*!" Bruce fought against different assassins but ultimately lost his consciousness; the assassins captured Bruce and tied him up.

"Excellent, now we can…oof!" the female assassin fell to the ground with a thud, because she got landed on by the Rouge Assassin.

"Who the…?" an assassin questioned before the assassin attacked them defending Bruce and the others.

"Get him!" the assassins attacked but the Rogue used his black cloak to strike them then unveiling a pair of tonfa, Bill was becoming more conscious and saw what the Rogue was doing: taking on up to twelve assassins! Bill stayed down because he knew in his current state he wouldn't stand long against the assassins. He over saw the Rogue taking each one and knocking them down, he saw each tonfa hit upon each one causing them to bleed. The female assassin threw a bolas at the Rogue but he grabbed them and threw her over the Bat-Cave ledge rendering her unconscious. The Rogue was knocked unconscious by a staff strike to his head.

The assassins recovered sluggishly and grabbed Bruce, "Mistress did not mention _this_? Where is Sonia?"

'Sonia? The female assassin?' Bill thought

"Leave her, she has lost her honour." A male assassin commanded and disappeared with Bruce.

"*Groan*…Bruce…damn it…!" Bill said falling unconscious

(Harleen's POV)

Harley went inside the manor with hope to reconcile with her boyfriend and hope that he's not angry.

"Bruce? Alfred? Bill…where is everyone?" Harley asked then fell saddened

"Miss Harley! Thank goodness you're alright!" Alfred felt reassured

"Of course I'm alright, what's happened?" Harley was now worried

"The League of Assassins! They came, assaulted Masters Dick, Tim and Bill and abducted Master Bruce!" Alfred explained

"The League of…! Oh God! Bruce!" Harley ran downstairs into the Bat-cave and saw Tim, Dick and Bill recuperating. The Rogue and female assassin were tied up in respective chairs.

"Who are…? You? You were part of this?" Harley grabbed the Rogue by his collar scruff "Where's Bruce? Tell me!" the Rogue didn't speak but he did shake his head indicating he wasn't part of this, he looked at the female assassin, this prompted Harley to go over to the female assassin. "I'll ask again…" Harley said holding back her anger then unleashing a slap across the assassin's face "Where…is…Bruce?"

"I will not speak!" the assassin groaned "The Bat belongs to our Mistress!"

"I'll ask again…" Harley said raising her hand.

"Miss Harley, stop!" Alfred stopped Harley from slapping the girl. "She will not speak…maybe alternate methods could work?" Alfred suggested

"What methods?" Harley looked at the father figure upset

"How about Ivy? She gets lips moving!" Dick called out

"Hey; that's my girlfriend you're insinuating!" Bill said holding an icepack to his head pointing at the former boy wonder.

"And she's my best friend! I'm not going to use my best friend for interrogation purposes!" Harley shouted

"Maybe she is worthless like all of you! My Mistress is worth more than any of you combined multiplied several times over!" the assassin insulted

"Shut it…Sonia! You're not in any position to make threats!" Bill groaned looking to the floor

"I'll go get Ivy." Harley said darkly, she went over then punched Sonia in the stomach "Bitch!" then went over to the telephone.

'Sonia…that's the name of…' Alfred thought "Excuse me…Miss Sonia…what was your mother's name?" Alfred asked

"My mother's…why do you want to know that?" Sonia asked

"Just humour him!" Bill groaned

"My mother…was Maria LaBelle!" Sonia answered

"Maria…" Alfred gasped

"What is it? Why are you asking about my mother?" Sonia inquired

"Because I courted Maria LaBelle when we were younger, she left years ago…she said she had a daughter…Sonia!" Alfred explained

"You mean…" Sonia looked at the old man his eyes and hers looked exactly the same

"Oh for God's sake!" Bill groaned

"Why are you groaning?" Tim asked holding his ice pack on his leg.

"Because she's my daughter!" Alfred explained

"Soap-Opera ending anyone?" Bill said sarcastically

(Bruce's POV)

Bruce lay unconscious strapped to a chair, as he groaned a figure emerged from the shadows, as his eyes adjusted to the darkness and sudden bright light. He heard the figure say three words:

"Hello my love…"

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

**And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed my story thus far.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**

**Additional notes: I apologise for the sappy Soap-Opera introduction of the character: Sonia. But there was no other way I could do it.**


	19. The Harlequin and The Bat Chapter 19

**The Harlequin and the Bat**

**This is the story sequel to: The Harley and The Ivy.**

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners.**

**Warning: Violent scenes and non-consensual sexual scenes to come. These stunts are done by highly trained professionals and should not be imitated by anyone. Except those proficient in martial arts training and weapons, even then it shouldn't be imitated. The following chapter contains scenes of a graphic nature. You have been warned**

Chapter 19

(Bruce's POV)

Bruce heard three words when he woke up: "Hello my Love…" he knew whose voice it was: "Hello Talia…" he groaned

"So…you do remember me? I had a feeling you forgot about me." Talia cooed

"I'd never forget…" Bruce said while adjusting to the contrast of light and dark

"Oh you're so sweet." Talia smiled as she wrapped her arms around Bruce's neck

"The daughter of a mass murdering eco-terrorist with a Lazarus Pit induced mind!" Bruce continued

"Oh Bruce…can we not talk about my father when we are together?" she said while tracing his nose with her fore finger.

"_Together…_you call: invading my home, assaulting my friends and family, tying me up and dragging me to the derelict warehouses on Gotham's Outskirts _being together_?" Bruce answered

"So you know where we are…I shouldn't be so surprised…you _are _the world's greatestdetective. How did you figure it out?" Talia said trying not to be so surprised but she really was impressed

"The time you knocked me out I calculated any and all possible locations you might have me hidden away…there were only three: The Glorious Crown hotel too public, The old Gotham Cathedral but that's too exposed…" Bruce listed off

"And here…" Talia finished Bruce's list "Truly you are the world's _greatest…"_ Talia moved into a kiss but Bruce turned away as he was in love with Harley. "So it's true…"

"What's true?" Bruce tried to feign ignorance

"The Dark Knight has someone he loves…a certain girl…with black hair and blue eyes…Harleen Quinzel per chance?" Talia's voice turned cold and Bruce became defensive.

"Don't you hurt her!" Bruce yelled

"Bruce…I have no intention of hurting her…" Talia whispered in Bruce's ear, she then plunged a syringe into Bruce's neck, as he groaned in pain she whispered again "…yet!"

Bruce's vision faded to a haze, his vision became fuzzy, he felt the restraints being released and he was being let up "What…what did…you do?" his voice was slowing down into a drone like state

"*hush* Bruce…" Talia spoke, as Bruce gazed upon her he didn't see Talia he saw Harley! "It's going to be alright…" Talia finished in a sultry voice but Bruce heard Harley's voice. "Ensure that we're not disturbed." She spoke to her guards

"Yes Mistress." An assassin spoke

"Come love…I'll take care of you." Talia spoke leading Bruce to a secluded room

(Harleen's POV)

*around the same time*

Ivy and Barbara were brought up to speed on the situation, Barbara saw to the boy's wounds as Ivy saw to Sonia, she was still getting over the initial shock of finding her estranged father.

"So…Miss Sonia…your _mistress _is worth all of us combined and then some?" Ivy said holding back her anger

"Yes…that is…that is correct." Sonia was still in shock

"Well then…I hope you don't mind my…_wiles_…" Ivy said seductively.

"What do…do you…mean…wiles…" Sonia fell into a hypnotised trance

"Now…little flower…where is your mistress?" Ivy questioned, holding her fingers under Sonia's chin, bending forwards.

"I say…is this really ethical? I mean she is my daughter after all!" Alfred protested

"You can say that again Al…I don't know whether to be aroused or distraught!" Bill said in semi-disgust and arousal

"Uh…" Tim and Dick said drooling and staring into space.

"Ivy, turn our pheromones down? You're ruining Tim and Dick's mind!" Barbara asked

"But I've just isolated it to her!" Ivy explained

"So why…?" Harley asked

"Because Ivy's underpants are showing!" Dick answered

Ivy pulled her skirt down concealing her floral design. "You could've said something!"

"Uh…" Tim continued

"Oh leave him! We'll fix him later." Bill shouted "Where is Bruce?" Bill commanded

"He is on…the outskirts…of Gotham…the derelict warehouses…he's in Talia's basement." Sonia spoke in a daze.

"That's over two hours away, even _with _clear traffic!" Dick explained "Bill is the tech and armour ready?"

"Tech yes, armour no." Bill answered "You'll have to go on your own with your originals. I'll stay here with Ivy and Alfred and keep these two chuckle-brains under control."

"What do you mean two? What about Ninja-boy over there?" Dick pointed to the Rogue.

"He saved us from Grundy _and _he fought off twelve assassins. He's earned my trust." Bill said untying him, the Rogue thanked by bowing and rubbing his wrists. "Besides does anyone know how to fly stick?" Bill asked

"Dick can, why?" Barbara said with Bill looking at the Bat-Copter "Ah…" Barbara said coming to a realisation

"Do you think Bruce mind?" Dick asked

"As long as you rescue him, I don't think it matters." Bill replied

"You're not coming with us?" Harley asked

"I'm useless against the assassins; I got knocked out twice during the fight. It'd be more productive if you go and get Bruce."

Dick and Harley donned their armour; the Rogue looked straight at the assassin with dead eyes. Alfred saw the Rogue and asked "Excuse me; could you please stop staring at her?" the Rogue looked straight at Alfred, his eyes were wraith like, piercing blue but fell black with death; they saw: pain…horror…death…fire…anger…he then sat up and looked to the outside of the Bat-Cave, folding his arms. Alfred saw such eyes before… "Master Bruce?" he whispered to himself

"Let's get going! Bill try and get Tim back to normal, Ivy continue the interrogation." Harley ordered

"You got it Harl. Go get your man back!" Ivy smiled

Nightwing, Bat-Shard and the Rogue entered the Bat-Copter and flew off to the derelict warehouses; more than two hours by car or motorbike, about thirty minutes in the Bat-copter. Dick contacted Barbara and Ivy via the Bat-Caller "Oracle, any luck getting info from our _Guest_? And how's Tim?"

Barbara replied "She's reviled that she was orphaned by the age of eight, raised by the League by the age of nine and made Talia's personal guard by the age of twenty seven. Tim well…"

Bill's voice could be heard "Tim…wakey, wakey! This is you're nine o clock alarm call wonder boy Robin! I've got a new videogame for you when you wake up, Rockin' Robin! He's totally out of it! I doubt we'll get even a _voom_ out of him, even if we put four thousand volts through him."

"Don't you hurt Tim, Bill! If you do…!" Bat-Shard threatened

"Bat-Shard, I haven't hurt him…he's more out of it than he was five minutes ago. I think he's still thinking of Ivy's undergarments…I know I am!" Bill joked

"Bill!" Ivy shouted

"Sorry!" Bill apologised

"Anyway, Sonia said it's the furthest one away from Gotham. You'll probably be walking into a trap so stay on your guard." Barbara explained

"Right, we'll see you later…we'll bring Bruce back." Nightwing said

"Over and out." Barbara said disconnecting the line

Bat-Shard looked down and thought of Bruce 'I'm coming Bruce…just hold on. I promise.'

The Rogue continued to look at Bat-Shard, he placed his gloved hand on her shoulder and as she looked his eyes communicated with hers; he nodded as to know, she wanted Bruce back and he was willing to help. Nightwing spoke "Hey what do you get out of this? I guess we ought to thank you for helping us back at the cave…but what do you get out of it?" the Rogue didn't answer but he pulled out his picture of Ra's Al Ghul and handed it to Bat-Shard, he took out his list of people who he searched and crossed off another name then returned it to his pocket.

"Nightwing…he's after…someone called: Rashe Al Ghoul? Who's that?" Bat-Shard asked

"Ra's Al Ghul? You're after _him_?! You're crazy!" Night wing responded "Ra's is Talia's father; leader of the League of Assassins. He's an eco-terrorist, his goal is to "cleanse" the earth of its filth and allow it to start again and the potential Ground Zero for this filth is: Gotham!" Nightwing explained The Rogue nodded to the first comment and kept his resolve.

Bat-Shard couldn't believe what Nightwing just said…sure Bruce told her they were dangerous…but _The_ _Joker_ was dangerous…but she never knew the level of destruction these people would go to for cleansing the earth…Ivy was a former eco-terrorist for _plant-life_, but to go as far as destroying Gotham as Ground Zero…they needed to get Bruce as soon as possible.

They approached a quarter-mile outside the warehouses as to not attract suspicion, Nightwing and Bat-Shard used their grapple hooks and flew the rest of the way, the Rogue had his own way of getting across.

They approached the warehouse furthest from Gotham; no guards, no patrol, no nothing. They entered through the door, there they saw a figure sitting in a chair; its arms slumped past the arms of the chair while its legs.

"Oh God, Bruce!" Bat-Shard said running to his body.

(Talia's POV)

*Before the arrival of the Bat-Family*

Talia led Bruce to a bed spread that covered up to three metres in diameter, surrounding it were: soft candle lights and curtains. On the spread there were pillows to cushion the hard cold ground, and a velvet quilt that was silk to the touch. "Now my love…if you really love Harley…prove it. Show me what she means to you." Talia said seductively with a twinge of malice.

"Harley…" Bruce did what he was told and carefully placed his lips upon Talia's lips, each time his continued she could feel his carefulness. As he went down Talia's clothes he softly removed her garments and held her close.

'Is this what he finds in that Quinzel woman? Such gentleness? This kindness?' Talia thought as she let out a groan of pleasure from being held in Bruce's hands. 'The drug must be too strong, if he's this careful with me…or is he doing this for _her_?' as Bruce continued down Talia's body he held one of her breasts and caressed it while nuzzling Talia's neck. Talia wrapped her arms around Bruce's neck as she made the intoxicated Bruce continue.

"Harley…Harley…"Bruce whispered still thinking of his girlfriend Talia looked straight into his eyes and lied to him.

"I'm here my love…just lie down now. You've taken care of me…now I'll take care of you…" Talia said laying him on the spread as she removed his clothing exposing his chiselled physique. As she saw Bruce laying there she knew that she could hurt Harley and Bruce more this way than any fight, she continued to stimulate Bruce causing his member to become erect. "Now…this won't hurt…much…my love." As she pressed down onto Bruce, he entered her. The force itself made Talia feel warm inside as she moved to continue the pleasure she thought 'That whore has probably done this a thousand times with Bruce, she's probably sitting with a child in her right now!' she saw Bruce whisper something but couldn't hear it. "What is it Bruce?" she asked

"I…I'm sorry, it hurts…but I promise…I'll stop if…if you want." He spoke gasping from the numbed pleasure, Talia realised something there

'She's…a virgin? But…Bruce…he's always…never mind, he's mine! He's always mine!' Talia thought moving faster with Bruce still inside her she clawed at his back from the force of him being inside of her "Bruce…Bruce. I'm coming!" as she dug into Bruce's back with her nails.

"Ah! Ha…Harley!" Bruce called for the woman he loved in pain from the grip Talia had over him; finally he ejaculated inside of the woman he once dated, who now was the woman who raped him. He fell unconscious and would remember nothing of this encounter.

Talia fell on top of him in and pulled herself off from her victim; she combed back her hair with her fingers, she went over to her clothes and wore them again composing herself then calling her guard. As they appeared she ordered them to dress Bruce again. "Of course Mistress." The guard re-dressed the sleeping Dark Knight and placed him in the chair where he was originally.

Talia walked over to Bruce and placed her lips upon Bruce's, as she released she whispered "This is the proof that _you_ _are mine_! Not that Quinzel girl, not that Cat girl, _Mine!_ _Our _legacy will be a great one, the League _will_ have a Bat as its Head, whether you or the one that grows in my belly." She said dropping his unconscious head down softly.

"Mistress our scouts have seen Nightwing and Bat-Shard and the Rogue assassin, we must leave!" An assassin spoke

"Until we meet again my love." Talia spoke as they left Bruce alone as they disappeared

(Harleen's POV)

""Oh God, Bruce!" Bat-Shard said running to his body. She examined his body and felt a pulse "He's alive!" Bat-Shard grabbed Bruce's shoulder while Nightwing grabbed the other one

"Let's get him back to the Bat-Copter. Hey where are you going?" Nightwing asked the Rogue assassin who was searching for anyone who maybe still around. "Get back here and help us!"

The Rogue looked at the others then shook his head. He used his speed to find the assassins. "You sneak! Damn it! Come on, Harley!"

"Why would he go after coming this far? It doesn't matter…we have to get Bruce home!" Bat-Shard said dragging Bruce to the doors.

Back at the Bat-Copter, Dick manned the controls and programmed it back home, Harley stayed with Bruce holding his hand she wanted to tell him that he was right and she was sorry. "Don't worry Harley, he'll be fine when we get back."

"I hope so Dick…what did she do to him?" Harley wondered.

They arrived back at the Bat-Cave; the captured Assassin Sonia was talking to Alfred about Maria LaBelle catching up like a long lost family. Tim was still transfixed because of the sight of Poison Ivy's floral undergarments. Barbara and Ivy were finding out what drug was flowing in Bruce's system.

"You still can't get Tim out of this daze?" Dick asked

"No…I've tried everything: the Dead parrot wake up call, telling him I've got his favourite snacks…all that." Bill explained

"Have you tried this? Tim, I've saved over your games!" Dick called out

"You dick, Dick!" Tim yelled "Err…what happened? The last thing I remember was the assassins then…then…" Tim started then trailed off looking at Ivy

"Tim, focus!" Dick snapped his fingers in front of Tim's face. "You've been out of it for the last hour! We captured _this _assassin, Bruce got kidnapped and the Rogue assassin who helped us ditched us to find the assassins who took Bruce!" Dick explained

"The Rogue rabbited? Damn it!" Bill exclaimed "why?"

"He's after Ra's! He showed us a picture of him when we were going after Bruce." Dick explained

"Wait…was this guy wearing a full face mask with a hooded cloak? And a broken bat symbol on his chest?" Tim asked rubbing his eyes

"Yeah…why?" Dick asked

"Because he's the same assassin who beat Grundy; I couldn't imagine him staying for long especially if he's after Ra's…how's Bruce?" Tim explained then asked on Bruce's health

"He's still out of it. I hope he wakes soon." Harley said holding his hand.

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

**And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed my story thus far.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**

**Additional notes: I profusely apologise for the scene involving Talia and Bruce. In my research I discovered the storyline and thought I would further the plot between Bruce and his former love interests and how they would get revenge on them or how they would react on the subject.**

**I know the seriousness of the subject in the Talia-X-Bruce scene; it is a serious and delicate subject that has been touched upon in DC comics in the past and present. But please understand that comics and works of fiction have dark scenes within them to bring depth to stories and characters.**

**For information on the subject go onto DC Wikia and type in: Rape; there are several characters that have been used on this subject during their history in comics. I also know that the section involving Batman has had a retcon (Retroactive Continuity) but I found it an interesting subject to include in the story. For information on retcon look for its definition in Google.**

**Again I apologise for the content within this chapter.**

**Yours Respectfully**

**GhostKaiser23**


	20. The Harlequin and The Bat Chapter 20

**The Harlequin and the Bat**

**This is the story sequel to: The Harley and The Ivy.**

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners.**

**Chapter 20! I never imagined myself writing this much, thank you all for inspiring me and for giving me the reviews and follows than you all.**

Chapter 20

November Fifth, early morning: seventeen minutes past seven, Harley sleeping besides her boyfriend, hoping for him wake. Alfred opens the door holding a tray with breakfast: bacon and eggs, toast, tomatoes and hash browns with a glass of orange juice, to see Harley holding Bruce while she's on top of the covers.

Alfred placed the tray on the vanity and asked "Miss Harley?" he shook her awake gently on the arm.

"Hmm…Alfred…sorry…I must've fallen asleep." Harley said sleepily

"I know you're concerned, as we all are but you must not keep doing this, you need to sleep." Alfred explained

"I can't…Gotham _needs _him…_I _need him…I can't leave him…especially with _her_ around…no offense Alfred." Harley spoke, with the indication of Alfred's estranged daughter.

"None taken Miss Harley; but she has explained that since Sonia has lost her honour within the League, her life in forfeit and now has nowhere else to go." Alfred reassured Harley and gave her an explanation

"Still…What would Talia want with Bruce?" Harley pondered holding Bruce close

"*Sigh* I suppose Master Bruce should've told you; but He and Miss Talia were a couple a long time ago. When Master Bruce was training to become The Saviour of Gotham, he had to join the League of Assassins and use their abilities to further his own." Alfred began to explain

"Bruce, joined the League of Assassins?" Harley asked softly

"Yes and when he trained, the head of the League: Ra's Al Ghul, saw the potential for Bruce rising to become the new head. Ra's ordered Master Bruce to kill a man who committed a serious crime; but staying true to his resolve he did not kill the man and escaped. Ra's told Talia about Master Bruce, Talia and Master Bruce had a relationship but she revealed her true intentions. Bruce broke off their relationship and continued his fight against the League. Talia became possessive of Master Bruce and claimed him as her own, regardless of other women and what he said." Alfred continued

"So…she doesn't want to share…but _what _did he do to him?" Harley asked having a drink from the orange juice.

"She was going to use a powerful drug, which doubles as an aphrodisiac. It puts the taker in a suggestive yet hazed state and makes them unconscious for the next two days. It's known as Aphrodite's Draught." Sonia's voice came from behind the door. She was now wearing proper maid attire: black suit dress with a white apron, flat black shoes as to retain comfort and efficiency, black stockings and a maid's hat.

"Sonia? How long have you been there?" Alfred turned maintaining his composure.

"Not long, after I finished dusting the vases…I just over heard what she…" Sonia began then Alfred looked at her sternly "What _Miss _Harley said. I thought it would help with the situation."

"_Help the situation? Help the…_if it wasn't for _you _and your _Mistress,_ I would've made up to Bruce a lot sooner and we wouldn't have _You _and a crazy Rogue assassin coming after us!" Harley yelled

"Miss Harley! I understand your anger, but we must not do so in front of Master Bruce! And Sonia I understand you trying to help, but it is not wise to eavesdrop." Alfred penalised the both of them. "Now we will take this into the study and let Master Bruce rest."

"Yes, Father." Sonia bowed and left for the study.

"Okay, Alfred…" Harley answered she turned to the aged butler and whispered "How do we know she won't turn on us? How can we trust her?"

"_I _trust her, she's my daughter of course…and Master Bill has fitted a shock collar ankle bracelet that will activate if she attempts to attack us or contact Talia…" Alfred explained while feeling a bit uneasy for his daughter while entering the study.

Sonia stood to attention feeling like a prisoner in a luxurious home; but Alfred, her father, was there the kind man that her mother told her about when she was growing up. She could see why her mother would fall for someone like him: Kind, considerate, loyal and trustworthy…how could she be related to such a Saint-like man?

"She's worth more to us alive than dead Harley." Dick said to reassure Harley.

"She worked for Talia? What else isn't she telling us?" Barbara said "Call me paranoid but isn't having an enemy in our home like opening the front door to them?"

"Didn't you say the same about Harley when she started dating Bruce?" Tim said looking at Barbara

"This is different! Harley spent months away from Joker, rehabilitating herself and becoming her new self. She's only been here a couple of days!"

"May I have permission to speak?" Sonia asked

"Of course" Alfred said smiling

"No!" the rest of them said

"Go ahead Sonia." Alfred allowed her

"I will not give any sob story that you've probably heard before. I'm not looking for immediate acceptance, but I have lost my honour as an assassin, I cannot return. But I have my Father and that is enough reason for me to protect this place and its inhabitants." Sonia said without sounding disappointed.

"Facts as may be, you're still on thin ice…Sonia." Barbara said.

"I understand…may I ask where Master Bill is?" Sonia asked

"He's on the computer. He said he had to check on something." Dick said

(Bill's POV)

Bill checked the New Bat-Computer and saw the vitals of two people, one of which was Bruce.

"He's okay…he's okay…Harley will be glad to hear that. He'll be awake soon." Bill said holding his head in his hand. He began to sob "God…God…how long do I have left? *choked cry, sniff* those bloody pains: Zsasz, Crane, Tetch, Strange, Nigma…God…give me enough sanity to last for this!"

(Bruce's POV)

Bruce strained his eyes open; he saw pulse wires attached to his heart, a tube connected to his hand. He struggled to wake, as he had lost part of his memory and his head was pounding… "What happened…Where am I? I'm home? Harley…?" Bruce groaned

(Bill's POV)

Bill was surprised to see the vitals for Bruce. He'd woken up! "Bruce, he's awake! Got to tell the others! *sniff*" Bill got up and ran to the manor; he searched for Harley and the others till he opened the door for the study. "*gasp, pant* He's up!" Bill panted for air; Harley was the first one through the doors.

"What's with you?" Tim asked

"Huh…?" Bill looked up at the thirteen year old.

"He said: _"what's with you?"_ you're out of breath." Ivy said

"Ran around looking for you…give a guy some warning where you're going…" Bill panted

"But I told you where we were going Master Bill." Alfred said

"Sorry…I was preoccupied." Bill recovered his stamina.

*Upstairs in Bruce's Bedroom*

Harley hugged Bruce softly while he was in bed; she released him then began to speak to him, "Bruce I'm glad you're safe."

"I am now…I…I'm sorry." Bruce said rubbing Harley's cheek

"Sorry for what? I'm the one that's sorry. I didn't listen to you about the League and you were taken." Harley wept a little

"I…I was taken…the warehouse…I…I can't remember." Bruce tried to remember but the drug had affected his memory. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have pushed you so far."

"I'm sorry I was stubborn…I don't want to lose you…you risked your life and reputation for me, I'll do the same." Harley smiled holding his head. She then proceeded to make out with Bruce.

*inside a guest bedroom*

"Aphrodite's Draught…" Sonia said softly

"Huh?" Barbara asked

"It's a powerful drug that…Talia…used on Bruce." Sonia answered

"What's the effect?" Dick asked

"It's a powerful aphrodisiac, which makes whoever takes it become almost brain dead and…susceptible to…advances." Sonia spoke while trying to be as careful as possible around Tim in her wording.

"You knew about this, this crazy drug? So Talia wanted to inject Bruce a micky so she could get some nookie?" Bill asked standing up.

"Master Tim, maybe you can go to your room for a while?" Alfred said to the teenage ward

"Yeah, good idea!" Tim said running to his room

"So…Talia wanted to be with Bruce so much…she drugged and raped him?!" Dick was filling with anger. "And he can't remember a damn thing?"

"Yes…I was against the idea…no-one deserves the fate from the drug." Sonia answered truthfully

"What about the Rogue? Is he one of yours?" Ivy asked

"No, he's not one of ours…his scar has been left, he's approached: Cluemaster, Firefly, Mad Hatter, Penguin, Two-Face, Scarecrow, Mister Freeze, Riddler, Hugo Strange and Solomon Grundy. He's assaulted: Firefly, Mad Hatter, Penguin, Scarecrow, Riddler and Hugo Strange in previous engagements in order to receive information regarding Talia's Father: Ra's." Sonia explained

"Yeah…that explains why he showed the picture of Ra's to us before and he bolted when we found Bruce." Dick explained

"He went after people on my list…" Bill whispered, Dick's Bat-Caller sounded.

"Crap! It's Hatter and Zsasz!" Dick spoke "they're capturing people and killing them throughout Gotham!"

"Two more…two more…" Bill whispered

"Bill…?" Ivy asked

"I'm going too. Don't stop me. I need this." Bill stood up to Dick

"Okay…is your arm okay?" Dick asked

"I'll use the other one." Bill smiled and he walked out to his room Ivy followed as Dick got Tim to get into action.

*In Bill's Room*

Bill was getting his armour and gauntlets ready for the fight, Ivy entered in a worried anger. "This is for your revenge list isn't it?" she spoke

"Yeah…it's for that." Bill spoke quietly

"Bill…it's not worth it. Remember what happened with Nigma? You barely came back from that." Ivy tried to coerce him back from revenge

"Ivy…it's more than that. You remember my old Arkham file?" Bill asked and Ivy nodded "Riddler tried my knowledge, Crane tried my fear, Hatter humiliated me, Zsasz carved me like a piece of meat and Strange made me question my own sanity…" Bill spoke softly

"Bill, whatever happened between them…you said to be the bigger man and to turn the other cheek. Do it this time, be the man who really loves for me." Ivy said hugging her lover.

Bill nodded "Ivy, I _do_ love you…ever since Arkham, regardless of the pheromones." Bill said while holding Ivy's cheek "They took from me something…I can never get back. I intend to see they pay the piper in full. Riddler and Strange have already paid." He said while turning to get his armour on, Ivy hugged him, he stopped.

"Bill…promise me." Ivy said

"Promise what?" Bill said holding her arm

"Don't kill Zsasz and Tetch…and stay the same." Ivy answered

"I promise not to kill Zsasz…but I can't stay the same. Check the new computer and you'll see what I mean." Bill said getting his armour on "I promise to scare Zsasz…and I promise to not kill Hatter…but I'm far from the boy you met back in Arkham." Bill said getting his gauntlets on and leaving with the others.

"Bill…" Ivy called to him; he turned sound on the stairs "What will I see?"

"The descent into Wonderland…" Bill answered and joined: Nightwing, Robin and Bat-Shard.

(Harleen's POV)

*After Bill and Ivy went into his room*

"It seems we have to send a couple of people back to Arkham." Harley said while smiling

"Looks like it." Bruce reciprocated "I'm sorry it hurt…" he called out.

"I'm not hurt, why did you say that?" Harley asked

"I don't know…maybe a repressed memory…it'll come back soon I hope. Maybe it'll give me some clairvoyance." Bruce said

"Just rest up; I, Dick, Tim and Bill will take this one." Harley kissed his nose "I'll see you later." Harley smiled then went.

"Bill, are you okay?" Nightwing asked

Bill looked at Nightwing and smiled "Yeah…I'm going to get some exercise."

Nightwing, Bat-Shard, Robin and Impact took the Bat-Copter and flew to see a large group of people in Wonderland masks all running in a circle below.

"What the…?"Robin asked

"It's the caucus race." Impact replied

"What's it for?" Bat-Shard

"It's Hatter, remember? He's obsessed. I'm more concerned of the bodies over by the roads!" Nightwing said as he set the copter to auto-pilot and they jumped down to the roof tops.

"Looks like they're exhausted." Robin pointed out

"I hate to say it but, I think Zsasz is going to kill anyone who doesn't carry on with the race; the thrill of the kill for Zsasz and the Wonderland parody for Tetch." Impact said darkly

"That's sick…" Bat-Shard said

"that's life in and out of Arkham." Impact said frowning

"Come on, let's find them." Nightwing said "Impact…Don't kill anyone."

"Ivy told me, don't worry." Impact smiled

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

**And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed my story thus far.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**


	21. The Harlequin and The Bat Chapter 21

**The Harlequin and the Bat**

**This is the story sequel to: The Harley and The Ivy.**

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners.**

**Warning: Violent scenes to come. These stunts are done by highly trained professionals and should not be imitated by anyone. Except those proficient in martial arts training and weapons, even then it shouldn't be imitated.**

Chapter 21

Nightwing and Robin took to the caucus race trying to stop people from collapsing from exhaustion, Bat-Shard and Impact went to find Hatter and Zsasz.

(Dick's POV)

Robin managed to subdue some citizens using his grapple hook line as a crude limbo stick and Nightwing began stripping the Wonderland masks off the civilians. "Nightwing…" Robin asked

"Yeah, what is it Robin?" Nightwing replied removing a three of clubs mask off of a woman.

"Does Impact seem…out of it to you?" Robin asked trying to hold back the several people back. But jumps into the fray taking the masks off.

"Yeah…He's seemed crazed, ever since we got Batman back." Nightwing said "Crap! Card soldiers!" Nightwing pointed to a group of goons wearing card themed clothes and the same type of masks the civilians were wearing.

"I'll handle the civilians, you get them!" Robin shouted

Nightwing twirled his nightsticks and entered a ridiculous battle between him versus Wonderland dressed footmen. 'I just hope Bill doesn't go crazy with Hatter and Zsasz.' Nightwing thought

(Harleen's POV)

"Impact, Impact…Bill!" Bat-Shard asked then shouted

"What?" Impact snapped

"What's with you? Ever since you heard Zsasz and Hatter got out, you've been acting…not yourself. What's going on?" Bat-Shard asked

'God not you too…' Impact thought "It's for my list." Impact didn't deny it he was tired of hiding it. "I want revenge on Zsasz and Tetch for what they did to me back in Arkham."

"So that's why you were eager to come? For a revenge list? Does Ivy know?" Bat-Shard asked

"Yes…Ivy knows, I told her…don't worry about trying to stop me killing the two of them. I promised Ivy I wouldn't." Impact explained "Look we've got to find these two before they cause permanent damage."

"Okay…just…just don't go over the edge Impact." Bat-Shard spoke worriedly.

"I Promise." Impact nodded then turned to see a large tea table with numerous people sitting there.

"What the…?" Bat-Shard wondered

"Tetch…"Impact whispered.

(Bruce's POV)

Bruce was now sitting in his chair, drinking a cup of tea that Sonia has prepared for him; he's reluctant to drink it but, imbibes with caution. "Hmm…this is good." Bruce spoke

"Thank you, Master Bruce…" Sonia bowed and left Bruce continue thinking.

Bruce looked at the drink then placed it down on the table besides him, rubbing his temples he tried to recall: why he said he was sorry to Harley and asked if Harley was hurt. Soon the memories were coming back…they pained in his mind like a thousand nails through his brain; the millions of tiny thunderbolts that defined every experience, every thoughts, everything that made humans human. "ARGH!" Bruce called in pain

"I'm sorry…but this _must _happen. I know the pain of it, but you must endure." Sonia said while holding his hand

"What…did…you…do…? Argh!" Bruce struggled to speak through the pain.

Outside the room Alfred raced to Bruce's aid "Master Bruce!" he flung the doors open and saw Sonia holding Bruce's hand. "Sonia! What have you done?" he said pulling his daughter back.

"I'm sorry…but it's something that I _had _to do…for Master Bruce." Sonia spoke in her defence

"What? What _did _you _have _to do?" Alfred expected an answer to explain why his Master was in pain.

"T-Talia…she…Argh! No…she…not even she…would go that far…" Bruce strained to talk while remembering what Talia did back two days ago. "Harley…Why? I'm sorry…" Bruce groaned hoping for forgiveness from Harley for what happened "Talia…!" he seethed remembering what happened. Bruce turned to Sonia and looked at her installing fear into her; Sonia looked into Bruce's burning with rage eyes. "Tell me, what happened. Now…" Bruce said sternly but calm.

"Of course, Master Bruce." Sonia feared for her safety

(Nightwing's POV)

The card soldiers kept on getting back up regardless of being knocked down, Nightwing was running on steam. "Robin, any luck over there?" he called out to his partner

"Not really, these guys are frog footmen! They're not going down easy!" Robin answered

"We've got to regroup." Nightwing said unsheathing his grapple gun.

"But the civilians?" Robin asked

"They'll be fine; they ran away while we were fighting!" Nightwing retaliated

"Got you, let's fly!" Robin said using his grapple gun.

As they zipped up the rooftops the card soldiers and frog footman travelled upwards to grab them.

"Damn it, these guys don't quit do they?" Robin panted

"We've got to…get to…Bat-Shard and Impact…let's hope he hasn't killed Zsasz and Hatter yet." Nightwing answered

(Harleen's POV)

*the same time Nightwing and Robin were fighting the card soldiers and frog footmen*

Bat-Shard and Impact saw several persons sitting around a lengthy tea-table, some wearing Wonderland masks and some with their throats slit with coagulated blood down their necks. Hatter was laughing and smiling singing a nonsense song. Zsasz was carving another mark on his person, the sign he has killed another. "Such fun…another mark…Hatter…"

"Don't kill ever one Zsasz; otherwise we'll have no-one for the tea party." Hatter said breaking from his song.

"Don't worry…we have _many_, for this _party._" Zsasz said wiping his blood away from his fresh mark.

"You're party is about to be cut short." Impact whispered

"Okay, we'll rescue the people first. You can distract Zsasz and Hatter…just don't kill them." Bat-Shard urged Impact to remember.

"I know, I know…" Impact moaned

Bat-Shard slipped into the shadows of the ceiling, while Impact walked towards the tea party. The music stopped and the two criminals and goons looked at him. "Well, well, who do we have here? The Cheshire Cat dropping in on our Un-Birthday party?" Hatter asked

"He must be a new mark for me! I'll take this one!" Zsasz grinned maliciously

"Bring it, you self-mutilating schizophrenic psychopath!" Impact growled

The guards and Zsasz jumped down from the table and approached closer to Impact; as impact gripped his hurt arm he set the Impact Force to: two, as not to strain his already hurt arm. "Any last words…Vigilante?"

"Yeah…say your prayers!" Impact said knocking back the first two controlled goons.

Bat-Shard snuck down attacking Mad Hatter from behind, he screamed in pain because of the earlier encounter he had involving the Rogue Assassin. "ARGH; you? Bat-Shard! You'll pay for that!" he swung an executioner's axe only missing her slightly, Bat-Shard unsheathed her tonfa for defence.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with axes?" Bat-Shard quipped

"She taught me how to defend myself!" Hatter groaned then swung his axe.

(Bill's POV)

Impact was knocking people around making sure to keep the controlled people out of harm's way, Impact defended against Zsasz's knife swings with his damaged arm…casts maybe cumbersome but they can be helpful in a pinch. "You." Impact threw a frog footman to the left "Are." Knocking the cod footman out "Dead." Throwing a drone civilian to the other drones "Zsasz!" Impact threw a punch towards the crazed psychopath, the impact from his gauntlets and knocked the knife from his hand.

"ARGH! You…I'll kill you for that!" Zsasz roared trying to strangle Impact, as the two struggled Nightwing and Robin descended landing down on the footmen knocking them out.

"How many is that now? Fourteen?" Robin asked

"Sixteen…there was the other two down the alley." Nightwing corrected "Impact, No!" Nightwing shouted calling out to Impact who was beating Zsasz.

Impact and Zsasz struck blow for blow except Impact had the strength enhancement. "Remember me now Zsasz?" Impact said grabbing Zsasz's arm and twisting it behind Zsasz's back.

"Should I?" Zsasz insulted Impact then he screamed as Impact broke his right arm.

"Fifty one marks…do you remember that?" Impact said holding Zsasz's unbroken arm now.

Suddenly it dawned on Zsasz, through the pain and wanted to numb it with another mark he realised… "You're…you're Bill…the one who saved those guards! You stole my marks!" he panicked and struggled to be free

"About time you remembered…too bad you've realised it with no arms!" Impact said breaking his other arm. As the screams of Zsasz echoed through the place, Impact left him there and raced to get Hatter.

"He let him live…" Robin saw the neutralised Victor Zsasz

"Yeah…maybe he isn't going crazy after all…Oracle get your dad down here. We need back up!" Nightwing contacted Oracle

"Already on it; and there's something you need to know…it involves Bill." Oracle spoke

"What about Bill?" Nightwing asked

(Harleen's POV)

Bat-Shard and Hatter fought where he led her to a statue covered garden. There stood statues of Alice, The Duchess, The Red Queen, The White Rabbit, the Mock Turtle and the Jabberwock. "Hiding out in your own Wonderland, Hatter?" Bat-Shard asked

"Yes…this place is now a paradise. Gotham is _my _Wonderland. No-one and I _mean _no-one will change this! Not you, not the Batman and not that rogue assassin who slammed me into the wardens table!"

"The Rogue was here? What did he want with you?" Bat-Shard asked searching for the Wonderland crazed villain

"He wanted to find a green suited man. I told him I didn't know where he was and he threw me into the warden's table! *roar*" Hatter pushed the Red Queen's statue down onto Bat-Shard.

"*scream* Oof!" Bat-Shard was captured by the Red Queen. She couldn't get up; her body was caught by the metal dress of the Queen. "No…no, no, no! Not good!" Bat-Shard panicked

"Now…off with your…" Hatter quoted the red Queen and rose his axe to Bat-Shard's neck

"Tetch!" Impact roared crashing into him pinning him into the Duchess. "Remember me?" Impact said while holding Hatter's arms above his head

"The White Knight?" Hatter asked attempting to free his hands

"No…I'm the person you humiliated back at Arkham…I'm the kid, you forced to do those ridiculous things…Jervis!" Impact reminded him

"Bill?" Hatter realised a little too late and Impact threw him down to the ground. "Ah!"

"It's over Jervis…the caucus race is over." Bill toppled the Jabberwock on top of Hatter, keeping him pinned.

Hatter screamed as it fell down upon him he then lost his hat; the one used to control the captured citizens, Bill crushed it in his hands freeing them. Jervis looked at Bill and quoted "Would not, Could not, would not, could not…oh could not join the dance…" and he fell unconscious

Bill lifted the statue off of Bat-Shard; she brushed herself off "Thought we lost you there for a minute…" and smiled

"Thought I lost myself there too." Impact reciprocated

Gordon arrived with the police and ambulances to make sure the goons were captured and the people were in the hospital, Gordon asked for Bat-Shard… "So I guess with your new identity and Impact over there…Harley Quinn is a memory only to us?" 

"Yeah…" Bat-Shard smiled then changed the subject "Impact has one name left. Jonathan Crane…" Gordon looked confused then she explained "You better make sure that he's kept an eye on. I trust him; but what he did to the first four…it's frightening." Bat-Shard explained

"So what do you want to do?" Gordon asked

"He's only got one name left…just make sure he doesn't kill Crane." Bat-Shard explained waving to Impact while checking his arm with a close by ambulance.

(Bill's POV)

The paramedic checked Impact's arms and said that there was nothing wrong with them "Ah…good. Thanks doc. What about Nightwing and Robin?" Bill thanked then asked the medic

"They're more tired than hurt…they'll be fine." The paramedic smiled being happy to fix up heroes.

"Thanks doc." Impact smiled

*Back at Wayne Manor*

Ivy heard about what happened with: Bill, Zsasz and Tetch…she wasglad to see that Bill didn't kill the two, but she was concerned for what was going on in his mind.

"…So Bill took on Zsasz and Hatter, while I was trapped under a metal statue; he saved my life." Harley spoke to Bruce.

"Well, I'm glad you're safe Harley…Bill, good work keeping your cool around Zsasz and Tetch." Bruce thanked Bill

"No problem…Ivy…can I talk to you…privately?" Bill asked Ivy

"Sure…" Ivy answered

As Bill and Ivy left Barbara spoke "I hope they're going to sort everything out…I'm worried for him."

"After what you told us…how long does Bill have left?" Dick answered.

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

**And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed my story thus far.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**


	22. The Harlequin and The Bat Chapter 22

**The Harlequin and the Bat**

**This is the story sequel to: The Harley and The Ivy.**

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners.**

Chapter 22

Bill led Ivy up to his room; he took a deep breath and sighed. Ivy was worried 'Does he know I told Barbara and the others about his…condition?' Ivy wondered in her mind.

"Ivy…I know you told Barbara and the others." Bill sighed, Ivy was taken back slightly but maintained her composure "I'm not mad…I'm glad you told them…I don't want any more secrets…especially between us." Bill turned and sighed

"So why did you want me to come up?" Ivy asked crossing her arms

"Because I wanted to say: I'm sorry. You were right, I should've forgotten the list long ago…but it's kept me going…" Bill confessed

"But you don't need it anymore. Leave Crane to rot in Arkham; if you go to Arkham who knows what'll happen. Besides…what will you do if you get to Crane?" Ivy said while holding her arms around Bill's neck.

"Simple…one last game of chess." Bill said plainly

"No: breaking limbs?" Ivy asked; Bill shook his head. "Head smashing?" he shook again "no gunshot wounds?"

"Bruce let alone Arkham won't allow guns." Bill joked

Ivy smiled and kissed him "What else did you want? I hardly think you asked me up here to give me an apology."

"No, there's more…Ivy *whisper*" Bill whispered into her ear which made her blush (or blush as much as a, green skinned plant woman hybrid can)

"Seriously?" Ivy asked

"Dead serious…" Bill said kissing his girlfriend again

(Tim's POV)

Tim is hidden outside of the door trying to eavesdrop for Harley and Barbara. 'Damn it. I can't hear what their talking about! Got to tell what I _do _know to Harley and Barbara.' Tim thought as he went downstairs he saw that Harley and Bruce had gone off to talk about something, but Tim told Barbara what transpired between Ivy and Bill.

(Harleen's POV)

"Bruce what's wrong?" Harleen asked figuring that it had something to do with Talia. Bruce and Harleen were in a spare room that wasn't being used for anything.

"Sonia…she…" Bruce started trying to think of the words

"What did she do? If she hurt you…" Harley started

"No, no…she gave me some medicine…it caused a massive pain in my head but…but it made me remember." Bruce said solemnly

"What did you remember?" Harley asked

"I remember…that Talia…drugged me…she made me think that she was…" Bruce trailed off

"Was? Was what?" Harley asked

"Was you." Bruce answered with horror in his voice

Harley was taken back, she couldn't believe it…but everyone seemed to be silent on the subject. "Bruce…I…" Harley began

"I…I slept with her…she controlled me…I had no freewill over it…I'm sorry…I love you and I broke that trust…" Bruce spoke sadly "I treated her…like I would treat you."

"Bruce…it was _Talia _who did this to you. To _us_. She's jealous, if you did all the things you would've done for me…then she must've been heartbroken knowing that you love me _more_ than you loved her. Before Arkham, I talked to people who were in your position, I told them it wasn't their fault and I'm saying the same to you: it wasn't your fault!" Harley said while looking into Bruce's eyes.

"You really are something Harleen Quinzel…" Bruce smile and kissed her hand.

"I know…" Harley hugged her boyfriend "Now…can we please have just one day without any crazy crap happening?"

"I doubt it. In our line of work…no such luck." Bruce grinned as he hugged Harley back.

(Dick's POV)

*Downstairs minutes earlier*

"So, what did you give to Bruce?" Dick asked Sonia

"It's a special tea leaf that is sweet tasting; but if imbibed with memory loss the pain comes for a short while then ebbs away. It doesn't have an official name but it is called: the lost memory brew, the drunk's worst/best friend and memory's weave." Sonia explained

"At least it doesn't have a dangerous sounding name or side effect." Barbara sighed in relief

"That's correct for the name part…but if eaten raw the tea leaf _can _be fatal. But brewed it's more or less safe." Sonia added.

"_More or less_? What do you mean: _more or less_?" Alfred asked his daughter sternly, for fear of his master and adopted son.

"Well…if the tea is not properly prepared and brewed it can be poisonous." Sonia replied "Don't worry for your…_our_ master, I know how to properly prepare it."

"Hey…" Tim said behind them "Bill knows about what we were talking about the other day…" he spoke solemnly.

"So…what's he going to do? Challenge Crane?" Barbara asked

"Yeah…to chess." Tim answered

"Chess? No limb ripping or anything?" Dick asked

"They just went through that, he said: only chess." Tim went through it.

"But the question is…who wins?" Barbara asked thinking about Bill and his track record with Crane in the past.

*the day turns into tomorrow*

Bill arrives at Arkham he's carrying a chessboard under his good arm; Two-Face has escaped wreaking havoc upon Gotham with his goons, Crane remains inside the Insane Asylum whiling the time away with his Suicide Squad serum for Amanda Waller. Inside Bill is approached by the two thugs he has previously encountered.

"Hey, lads…what's with the death glares?" Bill joked

"They are here to ensure that you don't try and ruin my work…Impact." A female voice was heard, she had found out Bill's identity, Bill turned around and smiled

"Miss Waller, a surprise to see you here…visiting hours is it?" Bill asked innocently

"Don't play coy with me Bill; I know Crane is on your list. That's why; I've brought a little insurance to make sure you don't mess with my plans anymore." Waller explained as one of her men injected Bill with something.

"ARGH! *sucks in through teeth* What was that?" Bill asked while rubbing his neck

"Just something we give all our _volunteers_…" Amanda smiled

"You mean: _a pain in the neck_?" Bill joked

"No…a nano-virus injection; one wrong move and you'll meet your maker. In which case: a mixture of chemicals and a suit of armour." Waller smiled

Bill looked up at Waller's men then back at her… "Not wrong there. Can I go now?"

"Of course…What's that under your arm?" Waller asked as Bill was walking into Arkham

"I wanted to play one last game with a rival. Check inside it if you want." Bill handed the case to Waller's guards. Waller gave a nod to allow it, the guards searched the contents: sixteen pawns, four rooks, four knights, four bishops, two queens and two kings.

"Nothing out of the ordinary Ma'am." The guard spoke clearly with authority.

"Very good…make sure he is…_escorted_, when seeing his rival." Waller spoke with some amount joy in Bill's pain.

"Thanks, thanks a lot…" Bill said aloud then softly then going into Arkham 'complete psycho…now I know why she's called _Suicide Waller_!' Bill thought

Inside there was the same receptionist who had served him last time. "Ah! Mister Bill…I-I-I…" he stammered.

"I'm here to see Jonathan Crane aka Scarecrow." Bill spoke slowly

"Y-y-yes…of course…s-s-security please get: Jonathan Crane from his cell please…" the receptionist spoke over the phone. "Y-y-you can go and see him now." The receptionist pointed the way to the visiting rooms.

"Don't be so nervous. You won't see me here for a while. Have a good day." Bill smiled politely

Inside the visiting rooms Crane was sitting with a bag of sweets by his side, he smiled past his broken glasses and his healing wounds. "Ah…Bill you've brought the board I see. I've brought the _sweets._"

"Good; I'll set up the board. Now the wager…" Bill said getting the pieces and board

(Harleen's POV)

Bruce and Harley had gotten over the rough patch in their relationship due to Talia. They flew down to find Two-Face's men robbing the Gotham Bank.

"Typical of Dent, always with the coins" Dick said over the Bat-Caller

"That may be true, but Harvey is still dangerous. We should be cautious." Batman spoke over the caller.

"I'll sneak around you take the front assault." Bat-Shard said pointing.

"Good call Shard." Batman said (Harley has taken up the moniker 'nickname': Shard, because she thought it was a mouthful saying her full title Bat-Shard…it's only a recent decision) "Be careful."

"You too…Paladin." Shard teased while smiling

"Ha-ha! Paladin…" Tim laughed

"Hey, watch it!" Batman said pointing at Shard

Shard slipped down the back passage to see that Two-Face was twirling his infamous coin "You don't think we were hasty in doing this job do you?" asking his goons. "Then again…" he flipped his coin then catching it. It landed heads up "We do have to pay the bills for our escapades! Boys, we take everything!"

'Bills…speaking of which, I wonder what Bill is doing now?' "Nightbloom where is Impact? Nightbloom; do you copy?" Shard whispered in her caller

"Who the hell is Nightbloom?" Dick asked

(Ivy's POV)

Ivy stayed down in the Bat-Cave and observed a special medicinal capsule, one for full body healings (imagine the giant tube thing that Luke Skywalker was in when he was recuperating in after the run in with the snowman creature) and sighed the she wasn't paying attention but looking at the special sphere that was forming within the tube. 'Bill…you're a mad man…but you're my mad man.' she thought lovingly of her boyfriend.

"Nightbloom; do you copy? Over!" Shard exclaimed over the Bat-Caller.

Ivy noticed that time then raced upstairs longing at the tube. She then heard Dick over talking about Nightbloom "Where and who the hell is Nightbloom?"

"She means me! Nightbloom here, what's your message Shard?" Ivy groaned then answered Shard's message.

"Didn't Bill talk to Two-Face a month or so ago? Cause he's got his coin back and on a rampage." Shard explained while sounds of fighting were behind her.

"He did, he gave it back to him being a nice guy…I expected Dent would do this…never expected it took this long though." Dick explained

"Typical…I love that man but he's got such a moron at times." Ivy explained

"Pardon my intrusion but where is Master Bill." Sonia interjected

"Isn't he there with you?!" Shard worriedly spoke

"He said he had a score to settle." Sonia explained

(Bill's POV)

The board was set, the pieces were in place…Bill has the upper hand; each move was thought out, pawn to take rook, knights to take bishop, bishops sacrificed for access to the knights.

"How long has it been that we've played, Brom?" Crane asked moving a pawn forward

"The day before my release: almost two years ago." Bill answered taking one pawn with another

"Remind me…what is the score between us?" Crane said with a smile moving his knight in view of Bill's Queen

"Forty-nine for you, forty-nine for me." Bill answered "First to fifty wins." Bill reminded the thin sized villain while taking Crane's knight with his Rook.

"It feels strange that we only have this last one match to do…I do enjoy these battles of intelligence." Crane smiled as he took Bill's pawn "Anyway, how is Miss Harley and Miss Ivy?" that struck a nerve for Bill

"They're fine, _thank you _Ichabod." Bill took a pawn by mistake, he aimed for a different piece…Crane was playing dirty now.

"It's just that Bat-Shard, seems to be _awfully _familiar…customer of yours?" Crane asked slyly taking Bill's left hand knight.

"There are always people coming into my shop…still it's better than being under the thumb of Waller…she's a right _Pain. In. the. Neck._" Bill said rubbing his neck and taking Crane's rook.

"She got you too?" Crane asked taking Bill's last bishop…Bill only had a few moves left before the wager loomed over them.

"Yeah…and it's not good…" Bill said moving his queen into check of Crane's king.

"Yes…but _now_ it's over." Crane spoke taking the queen, seeming smug…but

"Yes…it is. Checkmate." Bill used his Black Knight and took the White King, the move opened Crane's eyes, he couldn't see the move but it was plain as day.

"You beat me…fair and square, forty-nine to fifty, you win. Well done…Bill." Crane offered his hand like a gentleman.

"It was a good game…Jonathan. But a deal is a deal…" Bill reciprocated pointing out the wager.

"…Here. The Fear Toxin, I hope you know what you're doing…and as promised…to a terrific rivalry." Crane raised a glass of water.

"To a great rivalry." Bill waved goodbye with the toxin in the chessboard; as Crane drank the water he began to hallucinate, the water had fear toxin in it.

Bill managed to slip by Waller's men, but he was being followed by them. Each pace he placed was perfectly timed by the guards…

'Crap, I can't shake them…I hope I can get to a safe house before getting to the Manor.' Bill thought, he walked talking on his phone. "Hey, Victor…It's Bill; hey are you going to that costume party? Yeah that's right five minutes…see you there then." Bill hung up the phone.

At the warehouse, Bill entered it calling out to Victor but the bodyguards and Waller were not able to enter. "Ma'am we must insist that you remain behind. It's not safe for you…remember what this boy did to Edward Nigma and Hugo Strange."

"I know the risk. But Bill has something we need." Waller answered before seeing the door creak open.

"Yeah okay I'll meet you outside. I think it's going to be a bit cold out so…bring your jacket." Bill spoke misleading Waller and her men. Bill had Mister Freeze's gun and froze them in place…well their feet and bodies only, he let them move around. He wasn't that cold hearted after all, not a true bad guy. "next time: ask before you sneak around a guy."

"I'll get you for this you monster!" Waller explained

"Yeah, yeah…where is the nano-virus antidote?" Bill asked

"You'll never get it…not under all this ice." Waller explained shivering

"It's in your jacket pocket…great." Bill said sarcastically then breaking the ice with his hands

"How…?" Waller questioned

"I may not be Impact without my total gear on…but I _am _strong!" Bill explained before freezing them, Bill threw back the gun to Victor.

"I was going to move anyway…" he joked and smiled

"That's good; maybe…maybe somewhere tropical…the Antarctic perhaps?" Bill joked "see you later Victor." Bill waved

"Goodbye Bill. Stay out of trouble." Victor mentioned

"Starting today…I think I might!" Bill smiled

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

**And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed my story thus far.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**


	23. The Harlequin and The Bat Chapter 23

**The Harlequin and the Bat**

**This is the story sequel to: The Harley and The Ivy.**

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners.**

Chapter 23

(Harleen's POV)

*During the same time as the Chess match and Waller stalking Bill*

"Nightbloom where is impact? Nightbloom; do you copy?" Shard whispered into her caller.

"What was that?" a goon asked

"Crap." Shard whispered "Nightbloom do you copy? Over!" Shard went over the caller

"Hey! It's Bat-Shard get her!" a goon said pointing at her, she smashed into the windows wielding her tonfa and overheard Ivy's voice through her caller "She means me! Nightbloom here, what's your message Shard?" Ivy groaned then answered Shard's message.

"God, we really know how to pick these sorts of times don't we? Didn't Bill talk to Two-Face a month or so ago? Cause he's got his coin back and on a rampage." Shard explained while sounds of fighting were around her.

"He did, he gave it back to him being a nice guy…I expected Dent would do this…never expected it took this long though." Dick explained over the caller

"Typical…I love that man but he's such a moron at times." Ivy explained

"Pardon my intrusion but where is Master Bill." Sonia interjected

"Isn't he there with you?!" Shard worriedly spoke while defending herself from a knife to her arms

"He said he had a score to settle." Sonia explained

"Oh crap! He's gone after Crane!" She exclaimed and pushing her way through the wave of goons to reach Batman

(Bruce's POV)

"It's over Dent. Give up or you're going to get hurt!" Batman shouted

Two-Face flipped his coin, caught it then fired at the caped crusader "Never! I'm not going back into Arkham! Besides there's someone who's after your pretty friend's head!"

"Who?" Batman said hiding behind a car

"Someone who puts a smile on everyone's face!" Two-Face shot several bullets in Batman's direction.

'Joker…' Batman thought then launched a batarang in Dent's direction. The batarang knocked Dent's gun from his hand, as he writhed in pain Batman leapt from the car and tackled him to the ground.

"Batman, look out!" Shard said throwing herself in front of an oncoming goon. She wrapped her tonfa around the goon's neck and kicked him in the gut winding him in the process.

"I've got Dent, you get the goons!" Batman ordered

"Got it!" Shard understood.

Batman flew up with Dent and threatened him by dangling him over the edge of a nearby building "Why is Joker targeting Bat-Shard?" he commanded

"You're going to do better than that, Batman…I won't break!" Dent said before getting a punch to his face

"Tell me!" Batman shouted

"*groan* He said…he said something about a missing someone to his plots…something about a harlequin…I don't know…he's crazy!" Two-Face explained

'How…how can he remember about Harley? I thought Bill managed to wipe the memories of all everyone on Harley's old life!' Batman thought then looked menacingly at Two-Face "Where is he?" he shouted

"I don't know…he's been missing ever since that run in with that Red Hood guy…but he's been sending messages…saying he's making a comeback!" Dent continued

"He won't be!" Batman said then knocking Two-Face out.

Down on the ground Bat-Shard was panting after taking on most of Two-Face's goons, he costume was tattered in places but still concealed her identity. "Well that was fun. What's next: taking on Killer Croc from eating the zoo?" Shard joked

Batman looked at her and managed to retain a sense of humour around her, but the thought of the Joker had come back… 'What do I tell her? The man that broke her is back on the streets again? What will she say?'

"Bats? Everything okay?" Shard asked

"Huh…yeah, fine…let's get back home." Batman explained

*Back at the house*

Bruce, Harley and the others were having a quiet time still waiting for Bill to come back…everyone was nervous especially Ivy.

"Where is he? He should've been back by now!" Ivy paced

"Miss Ivy, I assume he must've gone back to his store…out of routine perhaps." Sonia tried to reassure her.

"He checked yesterday…there's nothing there. Where is he?" Ivy worried again.

(Bill's POV)

Bill stayed in place on a tilted table, his costume still intact but his face was exposed. Pain filled his thoughts; excruciating pain, he opened his eyes to get some bearings but he was tired and weary.

"Well, it seems our guest is awake…" a voice called out from behind Bill

"I…I know that voice…" Bill spoke trying to breathe

"Oh…so you do remember me. I'm touched." A figure come into Bill's hazed vision…it seemed like a purple blur.

"I know…I know your voice…Joker!" Bill gained consciousness

"Oh…and I so wanted to play twenty questions with you…oh well, we can still play…only you'll be the answering mine as well!" Joker grinned pulling an electric switch. The electricity filled the room and zapped Bill he roared in pain, the millions of lightning bolts filled his veins and then suddenly they stopped. "Now then tell me…where's Harley?"

Bill looked up at him thinking vile thoughts and one in particular 'How does he remember Harley?!'

(Harleen's POV)

"Bruce…you haven't said anything since the fight with Two-Face…what's wrong? And don't lie to me…I learned from _the best_." She indicated Bruce standing firm.

"*sigh* Dent told me…that Joker has returned." Bruce said turning to his girlfriend

"Well…we'll be ready for him Bruce, I know it." Harley hugged Bruce.

Just then Dick came in, panicked in breath. He hated to intrude but this was urgent.

"Dick…what's wrong?" Bruce asked

"It…it's…Bill! He's not responding…to his communicator…" Dick explained

"But he always has it on…unless something damaged it…Joker…!" Harley came to the realisation

"Joker…He's back?!" Dick asked

"Where did Bill's communicator lose signal?" Bruce asked

"Down in the abandoned warehouses. It lost signal he went down there." Dick explained

"Then that's where we'll go." Harley said

"I'm going too. Bill's my boyfriend, he's also my responsibility." Ivy entered

"You make him sound like he's one of your plants Ivy." Dick joked

"Don't try it, Bird-boy! Or I'll kiss you!" Ivy threatened

"I'm sure he'll enjoy it…he's always had a thing for red-heads. Isn't that right Dick?"

Dick indicated Bruce to stop with the talking as Harley jokingly said "Oh-ho…you prefer red-heads…now that is something." She smiled

"For later…we have to find Bill" Ivy spoke

(Bill's POV)

Bill remained on the table, his body was smoking and his breath was heavy Joker and his men looked at the bag-pack inside.

"What's this here?" Joker asked with a malicious grin

"Me…medicine…it's medicine…" Bill wheezed

"Ooh…what _sort_ of medicine?" Joker asked

"It's…it's a new…new medicine…supposed to…be a new Venom…" Bill lied hoping for them to take it.

"Oh. Is. It? Well then…" Joker smiled then injecting the Fear Toxin into one of his goons…the toxin took full effect and it drove the goon mad with fear. "Ha-ha-ha! Looks like this stuff backs a wallop! But it's not Venom…and I'm so…disappointed…oh well." Joker said flipping the switch again.

Bill screamed again, the electricity surged through him, he fell limp…if it wasn't for his enhanced durability and stamina he would've died sooner. He coughed in pain; he could feel the pain ease as he attempted to see Joker's face.

"It looks like you're tougher than most normal folk…" he said holding Bill's face making a puckered fish "Do you know how I was made for this world?" Joker asked Bill expecting answer…knowing full well that Bill was still recovering from the electricity. "Don't know? Well it was one bad day…and that changed everything! One bad day…that and a man in a flying rodent costume and a vat full of chemicals never hurt anyone! Ha-ha-ha!" he said releasing Bill from his grip

"You're insane…Joker…I've had _my _bad day…" Bill coughed

"Oh really…what have you had that made you?" Joker said waving a gun to Bill's head

"Do you _really _want to know?" Bill asked…Joker smiled…Bill began to smile.

(Bruce's POV)

"Oracle, we're outside of last location…there's nothing here…" Batman said getting out of the Batmobile

"That's the last location Bill was there." Oracle answered

"But there's no-on here." Bat-Shard said

"No…there is someone…he's inside." Batman pointed inside the warehouse.

Inside the warehouse was Victor Fries; his face was bruised, his body struggling to get up and see his wife in cryo-stasis, the glass still unbroken except with a large red smile smudging her facial area. "N-Nora…Nora you're safe…you're safe…" Fries pulled himself up upon his work table.

"Freeze, where is he?" Batman demanded

"Batman…he…he was taken." Freeze said slowly composing himself

"Taken, where…?" Batman said getting closer to the ice-blooded man

"I don't know…he left with a grin…saying how things would be better…away from Waller…and then Joker…he came and attacked, he took Bill's bag…I don't know where he's gone." Fries struggled to speak he looked over to Nora, placing his hand over the glass.

"What was Bill carrying in the bag?" Bat-Shard asked

"I don't know…but whatever it was Waller wanted it. And now Joker has it." Fries answered

"What does Waller want with Bill?" Batman asked

"He had a serum…the one used on a clown girl who went on a rampage…he wanted to reverse engineer it to make an antidote." Fries answered

'Crane's fear toxin…did he just say "clown girl" that means it worked…' Bat-Shard thought.

"Where's Waller?" Batman interjected. Fries pointed to the corner room, the only place with warmth, where Waller and her goons were warming up. The two went over and stared at them.

"B-B-Batman…W-w-what are you d-d-doing here?" Waller asked shivering

"Where's Bill?" Batman asked

"Why should you care…he has my property…I intended to get it back…" Waller replied

"The serum…why?" Batman asked

"My squad…needs members…it seems people aren't happy to lose their lives for shorter sentences…so I had Crane weed out the weak from the strong…like that clown girl…she would've made an excellent _volunteer_." Waller explained

Bat-Shard went up to the shivering woman and punched her in her face "You…bitch!" she yelled out before being held back by Batman

"Enough Shard! Waller, where's Bill?" Batman demanded

"I don't know…even if I did…after what that little bitch just did…you won't get any word from me." Waller said almost triumphantly, Shard grew dark in her eyes and they pierced through Waller.

"Give me five minutes…" Shard asked Batman

"Three. No more." Batman answered

"Wait…what…you can't let her…Batman…you can't just…!" Waller was left alone with Shard as Batman made a crime scene with his detective vision.

'Be alive Bill…I hope you're using your time correctly.' Batman thought as he scanned the scene.

(Bill's POV)

Laughter reverberates through the lair of The Joker; Bill and the crazed clown were laughing like the hyenas besides them with the goons.

"So…so the monkey says to the priest…*laugh* "No padre, that's the first time I've seen a turnip lampshade!" *laugh*" Joker finished a ridiculous and not very funny joke. Bill was gasping for air; Joker was slapping his knee "This kid has an _excellent _sense of humour…even with my Joker Toxin."

Bill was gasping for air…even though he took Ivy's immunity toxin he had to fake his laughter so Joker couldn't catch on; he was running out of breath 'Bats get here…his jokes are terrible!'

"Now then…since we're such _good friends_ how about you tell me a little bit about Batman?" Joker wiped a tear away from his cheek and looked darkly at Bill.

'Get stuffed clown…' Bill thought as he continued to fake laugh.

"Oh drop the act. I can only guess that _somehow _you're immune to my Joker Toxin…somehow or _someone _must've given you the antidote. So let me ask again: Who is Batman?" Joker saw through Bill's mask then went over to the switch.

"How…how did you know…I was faking?" Bill asked

"Oh please…I knocked the writer and read the script!" Joker spoke revealing a large amount of paper in his hands.

"You…what? The psychiatrists are right…you are mental." Bill didn't believe him for one second.

"Too be honest Joker _did _knock me out and steal the script about kidnapping Bill but he didn't steal any important files" the narrator said while holding his head with a bag of ice on his bruised temples "Freaking clown…" he said softly.

"So anyway, I see that I now use…oh…Crane's Fear Toxin…this should be a good laugh!" Joker said getting the vial in its injector. "Now stay still…this'll only hurt a lot! Ha-ha!"

Bill grew in fear…

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

**And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed my story thus far.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**


	24. The Harlequin and The Bat Chapter 24

**The Harlequin and the Bat**

**This is the story sequel to: The Harley and The Ivy.**

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners.**

**Warning: Violent scenes to come. These stunts are done by highly trained professionals and should not be imitated by anyone. Except those proficient in martial arts training and weapons, even then it shouldn't be imitated.**

Chapter 24

(Harleen's POV)

Batman and Bat-Shard got to Joker's new warehouse. A dirty run down warehouse near a canyon it was surrounded by goons, each armed with a pipe or AK-47.

"Looks like Joker isn't taking any chances this time Harley…" Batman said darkly

"I know…he's not going to get away with this…but I can't help but feel that he's already done what he needs to do. Bruce…what if he's killed Bill already?" Bat-Shard asked with fear for her friend

"We can't think like that…Bill is smart, he'll have thought of a way to buy time. Hell he helped you re-forge yourself to who you are now." Batman reassured his love.

The two swooped upon the goons; Batman hung one goon with an AK-47 upside down upon a protruding light, Bat-Shard snuck behind two goons and struck them with her tonfa they were knocked out but the sound attracted the goon around the corner. 'Crap!' Bat-Shard thought to herself as she snuck through a window into an empty room.

"Hey! There are guys down! Repeat guys down! The Bat's here!" he alerted the others.

(Bills POV)

Joker wiped his hands to get rid of a red substance staining his gloves. He then heard his goon shouting bout Batman. "Oh look at that…here to save you…now you: be a good boy and stay there…in fact you can just hang around! Ha-ha-ha!" Joker cackled as he left Bill in the shadows dripping with red down his face.

(Bruce's POV)

"Stay down!" Batman shouted to a downed goon.

"Batman, over here!" a goon struck a pipe down at him before being tackled by Bat-Shard.

"Thanks for the save." Batman acknowledged her

"Anytime; I'll sneak to the rooftop see if Bill is there." Bat-Shard said zipping up on her grapple line as Batman nodded.

"Ah…Batman!" Joker said smiling

"Joker; release the boy!" Batman demanded while trying to keep Joker knowing about his connection to Bill.

"Oh drop the pleasantries will you? I know you and Bill know who each other are…Bruce Wayne!" Joker knew who Batman was! "Oh yes…I know, he was _so _helpful. He told me all about Crane's Fear Toxin and his Armour…he _very _thorough." Joker taunted unaware about Bat-Shard in the rafters.

"What does that prove Joker…so you know the face behind the mask; but that doesn't mean you know how to use it." Batman tried to stall for time.

"Oh but it does Batman…Bill is gone…and I know who you are, you've lost!" Joker smiled victoriously as he showed Bill's immobile body in a crucifix style still dripping red, as Joker laughed Batman struck forward.

The two fought; they were each other's opposites: darkness and light, laughter and tragedy, James Moriarty and Sherlock Holmes. The two fought punching each other with all their force, Bat-Shard slipped down and attempted to free Bill and get him out of there. As she unlocked Bill's left hand it grabbed at her throat! His voice laughed as she saw his face…scarred with Joker's infamous smile, his face was painted white, his eyes were blackened and his hair was dyed a toxic green. "Bill…no…please…it's me." Bat-Shard pleaded for her breath, but Bill had little to no life left in his eyes.

"Ha-Ha! It's too late Bat-Brains…" Joker said tying up Batman with a special bolas "Bill is mine…his mind is broken and I know the secrets of his armour!" while pointing towards Bill then brandishing a gun to Bill. "Go on Billy-Boy…finish it!" throwing the gun to Bill with him catching it. "Kill the Bitch first!" he ordered

"No!" Batman roared

"Bill…" Bat-Shard struggled to breathe.

"Do, it!" Joker said pointing a gun at Batman's head.

…there was a shot…blood fell to the floor…

"No!" Batman roared

"Ha-Ha-Ha! Good job Billy-Boy!" Joker laughed then his laughter faded "Now then…end the Bat!" Joker pointed to Batman's head "What?" Joker said in confusion

Bill fell to the floor and Bat-Shard had the gun and fired it at Joker! He flew back clutching his heart coughing blood. Bat-Shard was crying and as she did she spoke "You know Joker…there's something you told me a long time ago…"

"What…how did you…" Joker gasped for life

"You always take punches from folks who just don't get the joke!" Bat-Shard revealed her identity to Joker…

"Harley?!" he coughed and spluttered struggling to laugh "Ha-ha! You finally got a winning punch line!" Joker's last words…he dies from his wounds as Harley runs over to Bruce.

Ash she unties him she cries into his arms as he cradles her "I'm sorry…I'm sorry."

*hours later*

Bruce and Harley arrived back at the Manor…Bill is taken to the hospital, his situation is critical…no-one knows how he'll turn out; he lost a large amount of blood…it's grim but still plausible he'll pull through. Joker's corpse was taken from the warehouse; not paraded by the

"Harley…Harley what happened? Bruce…" Ivy asked

Harley looked away from her friend to the floor, she then ran to her room not giving an explanation.

Bruce tried to explain "Bill…*sigh* it's not good…not bad but not good either…Harley…she…" he began to explain

(Harleen's POV)

Harley hit her bed and cried into her pillow, "God, what have I done…what did I do?!" she spoke into her pillow and heard it muffled. She thought back to the moment: she exposed her identity to Joker and the shot that ended his life.

*Flashback*

The sound of the shot reverberates through her mind and she saw herself fire the gun. Bruce tied up in the bolas and Bill shooting himself to save her.

"You know Joker…there's something you told me a long time ago…" Harley's flashback spoke

"What…how did you…" Joker's ghost gasped for life

"You always take punches from folks who just don't get the joke!" her past-self revealed her identity.

"Harley? Ha-ha! You finally got a winning punch line!" and the Joker dies on the floor.

*End Flashback*

'Oh…please…please let this all turn out alright…' she pleaded with any and all spiritual forces that maybe listening 'Please let Bill be okay…please let me and Bruce get out of this…'

She overheard the rain coming down outside and as the rain came down; Harley began to cry into her pillow.

(Bruce's POV)

Bruce looked outside the window to think 'God…how did it get so bad so fast? First Harley going rogue, then Jason, now this…' Bruce stayed by waiting at the window, Bruce then heard a knock.

"Master Bruce…?" Alfred asked opening the door.

"Oh…it's you Alfred." Bruce said with a sad tone in his voice. "I thought you were…never mind…"

"You thought I was Miss Harley." Alfred answered "Master Bruce; about what you said earlier…"

"No Alfred…now is not the right time…" Bruce stopped his guardian

"When _is _the right time, Master Bruce? I know what Miss Harley did…and by how she reacted, she deeply regrets it."

"I don't know Alfred…it's just…I can understand _why_ she did it: Joker abused her, belittled her, hospitalised her…warped her…I could never forgive him for what he's done…but that poetic justice that Harley did…I don't know…" Bruce answered

"Here is a question Master Bruce: would _you _do the same thing, if _you _found the person who warped you?" Alfred asked with a questioning fatherly tone

Bruce looked down then back at the window seeing the rain coming down thinking about Harley.

(Barbara's POV)

Barbara was sitting with Dick, she was crying with either tears of joy, fear or sadness. She held on hand on her paralyzed legs and her other hand holding Dick.

"Barbara, are you okay?" Tim asked kindly

Barbara sniffed and looked at the young ward. "Yes…no…I don't know…God; it's just gone from strength to strength hasn't it?"

"I can guess what you mean…here don't cry. Look Joker's dead! I get that, the guy that tormented us for so long. The most psychotic serial killing murderer is dead, the man that: killed Jason, tortured Harley and…" Dick stopped there and placed his hand on Barbara's legs he looked at Barbara and she laid her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry for Bill and Ivy…they've gotten the worst of it all." Tim explained

"Oh God, Ivy; she's suffering worse than any of us." Barbara wiped her tears away from her eyes

(Ivy's POV)

Ivy was sitting down in the Bat-Cave she was looking at the special sphere again…only it had turned into an embryo. 'Bill…did you really betray Harley…did you tell Joker anything? You said you'd fix everything…' Ivy began to cry onto the floor.

"Miss Ivy?" Sonia asked "Are you alright?"

"Sonia…erm…*sniff*" Ivy wipes her tears "No…I'm…I'm not okay. Joker, he…he: stole my boyfriend, broke his mind and forced himself to commit suicide to protect my best friend…"

"And your baby? Yes Miss Ivy…I know." Sonia gave her answer "But you need to talk to your friends, you need them as much as they need you…Miss Harley needs you right now." Trying to be as kind as she could be.

"Did Alfred help you with that?" Ivy smiled looking at Sonia

"My father may have done. But for now, I believe that you should go to Miss Harley." Sonia smiled and allowed Ivy to leave.

"Keep an eye on her…she likes the company. But if you harm her…" Ivy asked Sonia and then quickly threatened her.

"I promise to be kind and not harm your child, Miss Ivy." Sonia bowed as Ivy went upstairs. "A child…made from the genetics of a poisonous woman and a madman…and somehow it's beautiful." She said placing her hand next to the glass seeing the embryo grow.

(Harleen's POV)

Harley was still in her room; still in shock of killing the man who made her into Harley Quinn, but in some weird, symbolic, cathartic way she was free. She almost revelled in the freedom of the Joker, she was the one who stole her life as a respectable woman of society…but she did lose the man who she cared for during her criminal career…she had her hyenas, her laughs, her one close ending with Bruce when she almost killed him with the death of a thousand smiles. How can she leave off those years when she had her madness called fun? Ivy came into the room ready to console her friend.

*a few days later*

Bruce and Dick went over to the hospital where Bill was staying; Ivy was keeping her sight on her plants and her growing child, Tim and Sonia were playing on a video game, Alfred was with Barbara in consolation and trying to get past what transpired in the days previously.

Harley was in the kitchen she was making whatever came from the cookbook, simple recipes and easy ones…anything to keep her busy. She seemed more down then usual the past few days.

"Miss Harley…I know that you want to keep busy, but you must not hold onto the past. You must move on." Sonia entered after playing her game with Tim.

"It's not that easy Sonia…I'm angry…" Harley explained not turning around

"Angry at whom?" Sonia asked

"Joker…Crane…Waller…Talia…_You_!" she said turning at the last name staring at Sonia with hatred.

Sonia backed up slightly as she saw Harley holding the knife she was cutting vegetables with, even though she was introduced into the Manor, she wasn't fully trusted by Harley…mostly of what transpired during the abduction then again with the brewed tea fiasco. "Miss Harley…I understand that you are upset. But…" Sonia backed up; even a trained assassin knew to be afraid of a scorn woman.

"No. No "buts" my life has been a rollercoaster ever since my one eighty change to becoming a hero!" Harley said pointing the knife at Sonia's neck. "I've had: psychotic breakdowns, nightmares, kidnappings, crazed transformations, ninja attacks, my boyfriend was raped and my Arkham friend is now hospitalised because of the monster who turned me into psychotic villain, crippled Barbara, killed the second Robin and forced a bloodied smile on Gotham!" she slammed the knife into to wooden butchers block. "I just wanted everything to be just one thing…just one…" she began to cry as her hands started to shake.

"And…what was this one thing?" Sonia asked

"*sniff* To…to be with Batman, to be his special girl…his partner…to be his Batwoman…and what has he got? Hmm? A murderous harlequin, with a broken mind and a destructive past!" Harley exposed her thoughts to the forfeited of life assassin. "Now…I don't know what to do…"

"Miss Harley…I didn't know you then. But I know you now. You have saved your love multiple times, you have been through hell and back…you've proven yourself that you have changed. You took a chance and you've come out with your result. Master Bruce is yours…_only _yours. And I know that I'm no saint, but you've got more chance of a normal life than I could." Sonia spoke kindly.

"*stifled laugh* I…I guess I need some more help…who can console a psychiatrist? *laugh then sigh* Alfred's gonna have words with me about the block." Harley said pulling the knife out.

"Given the circumstances, I think my father will forgive you." Sonia smiled.

(Bruce's POV)

"God, damn! This can't be happening!" Dick said grabbing his head as they approached the manor

"It's happened Dick…there's nothing we can do." Bruce answered as they opened the door

The Bat-Family came to the door and as they expected the news Dick went off to the indoor gym to train.

"What happened, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked

"*sigh* Bill…his wound was too deep, he's dead." Bruce spoke solemnly

"No…no…no. You're lying…you…you've got to be…" Ivy said dumbfounded but Bruce shook his head then Ivy ran to the Gardens to cry.

(No-one's POV)

Deathstroke looked upon his contracts he was going to kill: political targets, other mercenaries even the Suicide Squad. "You know it's rude to sneak around someone's home." He said aiming for a handgun. The Rogue moved slowly so that he wouldn't be killed. "So you're that new person who's been after my attention…What do you want?" The Rogue showed a picture of Ra's to the famed mercenary. "Ah…so…What is he to you…?" Deathstroke asked

(No-ones POV)

Inside the hospital where Bill was staying, a figure was strapped to the bed with all manner of tubes keeping him stable. The figure remains asleep with its heart-rate beeping slowly and steadily, its eyes closed but heard the door open. Out came Amanda Waller who went to the figure.

"You've caused me a lot of strife…but _now_, we can get to work." She said to the figure.

**The End of: The Harlequin And The Bat**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

**And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed my story thus far.**

**A new story coming soon: The Scars Left Behind.**

**Thank you**


End file.
